Revista de Gimnasia
by Dracarys29
Summary: AU Johnlock/Teen!Lock/ ¡El circo ha llegado a la ciudad! Y Mary Morstan asiste acompañada de su novio, John Watson, aunque a este no le gusten las acrobacias. Sin embargo, habrá un acto en particular que capturará toda la atención del chico y pondrá su mundo sobre una cuerda floja...
1. Revista de Gimnasia

pues hola! Esta historia es tan solo un breve (?) one shot. O sea, nació originalmente como un one-shot, pero si les gusta puedo seguir haciéndolo...

La idea nació de una canción de la banda "Denver" cuya canción se titula "Revista de Gimnasia"... sugiero que la oigan antes o después de que lean estas líneas.

Llevo muchos días durmiendo poco y mal, así que si ven alguna falla en puntuación, palabras repetidas u ortografía, haganmelo saber POR FAVOR en la cajita de comentarios.

Ahora, a lo que vinimos... a leer!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y su adaptación a la televisión pertenece a la BBC y a su creadores (Moffat/Gattis). Esta actividad la realizo sin fines de lucro y solo por entretención.

* * *

 **1\. Revista de Gimnasia.**

 _Los valientes huyen los primeros_

 _hay barricadas rodeando el infierno_

 _no temblamos, ni corremos,_

 _disfrutamos como se expande el fuego._

-Que quede en claro que no quería estar aquí…

-Oh, vamos John, es solo esta vez. Recuerda que estamos probando a hacer cosas nuevas…

John Watson y Mary Morstan llevaban juntos un año de relación, ambos tenían 17 años y estaban en su último año de preparatoria. Se habían conocido por Greg Lestrade, un amigo en común. Mary era porrista del equipo de rugby y John un jugador del mismo grupo con su amigo Lestrade. De inmediato le había encantado aquella menuda chiquilla rubia de ojos vivaces que además de moverse muy bien con el resto de animadoras, era muy inteligente, siempre conversaban de temas interesantes y no solía aburrir a John. Sin embargo ser novios por casi un año en una edad en la que normalmente el interés por algo se pierde luego, había sido una complicada tarea para ambos, razón por la cual siempre intentaban hacer "cosas nuevas". Habían ido al cine, al teatro, a caminar por el Soho, habían bordeado 15 kilómetros del Támesis caminando en primavera, pasado el año nuevo juntos cerca del London Eye en el centro de la ciudad y ahora asistirían al circo que estaba de paso por el Green Park, cerca del río.

Habían hecho una larga fila durante la tarde junto al parque, luego de pasar por la boletería del circo; la carpa era muy grande y alta, toda llena de luces que iban desde la punta hasta los lados. Los colores rojo y amarillo daban una ilusión de alegría. Había muchos niños acompañados de sus padres, además de gente adulta y parejas jóvenes. La gracia de dicho circo era su peculiaridad respecto a los otros. Tampoco era una especie de Cirque Du Solei, pero en los tráilers que rodeaban la carpa se podía leer "Gran Circo del Mundo. Inglaterra. Desde 1986" lo que hacía suponer que más que un puñado de artistas, quienes trabajaban ahí probablemente eran ya una familia unida por casi 30 años de trayectoria.

-Espero que no tengan animales. –murmuró John mientras avanzaban por las gradas dentro de la carpa, que estaba muy bien iluminada. La noche los había sorprendido aún en la fila, y habían ingresado hace poco, escogiendo un lugar cercano al escenario. Las gradas para el público eran altas y el circo por dentro era mucho más amplio de lo que se veía por fuera, además de contar con mucho andamiaje el cual se alzaba sobre sus cabezas hasta al menos unos 40 metros de altura, y una gran pista circular al centro.

-Espero que no te den miedo los payasos… ¿por qué tanta resistencia, John? solo serán un par de horas y luego podremos ir donde tú quieras… -le calmó Mary con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde yo quiera? – preguntó con picardía John. Mary se sonrojó y tomó su mano.

John la aceptó con algo de recelo, pero aún así la sujetó firmemente. Si había algo que tenía que decirle a Mary, además de lo mucho que la quería, era que los rumores por los que inició su relación con ella eran ciertos. A él le gustaban tanto los chicos como las chicas, pero las burlas de sus compañeros del equipo de rugby habían sido más fuertes; razón por la cual su mejor amigo, Greg, que siempre se había mostrado respetuoso y aceptaba la opción de John, había decidido echarle una mano al presentarlos. Con eso había logrado acallar los rumores, pero no su propia mente adolescente y confundida que buscaba respuestas a su condición y sus gustos. Se sentía cómodo con Mary, pero al mismo tiempo se avergonzaba de sí mismo al recordar la pequeña pila de revistas de porno gay que tenía muy bien escondidas en el ático de su cuarto, y que había comprado muy avergonzado en un local de mala muerte en los suburbios de la ciudad, así como de las veces que simplemente miraba relaciones homosexuales en su cuarto, oculto entre las mantas de su cama muy pegado a la pantalla de su celular por la madrugada.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando de pronto, las luces se apagaron dejando solo la pista iluminada al centro con una profunda luz blanca. Una voz avisó que el espectáculo estaba a punto de comenzar y rogaba a los asistentes que apagaran sus teléfonos y que no se distrajeran durante la función, ya que luego tendrían un receso para salir y hacer otras cosas. Mary y John pusieron sus respectivos celulares en modo silencioso y miraron atentamente el escenario, aún tomados de la mano y riendo por lo bajo cuando se miraban. Mary no admitiría aún lo mucho que le encantaba mirar a John cuando estaban haciendo otra cosa.

John era rubio, pero no un rubio ordinario, tenía muchos matices de rubio en su cabello, aunque era algo bajito, tenía una espalda ancha y brazos fuertes. Si se sentaba se le hacía un poco de barriga, pero no era nada para preocuparse pues estaba en excelente estado físico y además, tenía unos ojos que oscilaban en el celeste y el azul profundo además de unas largas y rubias pestañas. Quizás con unos años más cuando fuera un hombre maduro sería aún más guapo de lo que ya era. Pero de momento, él se sentía bastante conforme con su cuerpo.

Luego del aviso dado al público, el show comenzó con un desfile general de todos los acróbatas, gimnastas, trapecistas y otros artistas que estarían en escena en unos momentos más. John miró, pero no observó a nadie en particular mientras los artistas daban vueltas alrededor de la pista saludando con las manos alzadas y muy sonrientes la mayoría de ellos. Muchos iban excesivamente maquillados, llevando vistosas mallas, aparatosas plumas en las espaldas, pestañas postizas y cabellos de colores. Mary y él aplaudían y cuando todos se retiraron y desaparecieron detrás de la cortina que estaba al fondo de la pista, volvieron a tomarse de la mano para observar el primer show. Apareció el animador, vestido con un gracioso traje de rayas celestes y naranjas y usando además una pequeña pajarita, habló al público.

-Muy buenas noches, estimado público… -dijo con énfasis- les habla Jonathan y esta noche seré vuestro anfitrión… -pausa dramática, silencio en las gradas-… El Gran Circo del mundo se complace en presentarse esta noche inaugural ante ustedes, anunciando además que estaremos aquí en el Green Park durante veintiún días. Es un honor para nosotros volver a nuestra ciudad de origen, donde hace tantos años atrás, un joven matrimonio se unió junto a algunos amigos circenses formando esta gran compañía artística que ha viajado por tres continentes; más de 50 países y 200 ciudades distintas presentando una gran diversidad de espectáculos, innovando en el área del arte circense y ganando además importantes premios dentro y fuera de Inglaterra, tanto como Compañía, así como por sus destacados artistas en escena. Solo por ser esta, la noche inaugural, pido por favor un fuerte aplauso para nuestros fundadores; Wanda y Timothy Holmes. (1)

El público aplaudió y las luces dieron de lleno en un matrimonio de mediana edad que estaba sentado junto al escenario en dos cómodas sillas. Ambos se pusieron de pie ante el aplauso y las luces. Él era alto y de rostro amable, y ella parecía tener una mirada penetrante, además de un porte elegante que conservaba a pesar de que parecía no ejercer más el arte circense en las pistas.

-…debe haber sido hermosa cuando joven –comentó Mary mientras miraba a la pareja saludar al público que aplaudía efusivamente. El matrimonio identificado entonces como "los fundadores" volvió a tomar asiento y las luces dieron nuevamente en el rostro del presentador quien simplemente exclamó "¡Qué comience la función!" Desapareció tras una cortina y la pista quedó sola e iluminada.

Salieron tres hombres ataviados en una vestimenta sencilla. Tan solo camiseta y pantalones negros, además de zapatillas de baile. Dieron varios saltos mientras saludaban efusivamente al público corriendo de aquí para allá y las luces multicolores iluminaban parpadeantes en todo el espacio al ritmo de una música de orquesta que era bastante rítmica. A continuación, los tres hombres se calzaron unos zancos con resortes y comenzaron a dar saltos realmente altos por la pista al ritmo de la música, la cual había pasado de ser orquestada a tecno. Uno de ellos saltaba más alto que el resto, dando volteretas en el aire. John y Mary aplaudieron al ver al joven dar tantas y tan altas vueltas en el aire, mientras sus compañeros hacían complicados pasos de baile en sus zancos y seguían dando saltos. Luego pidieron a alguien del público pasar a la pista. La elegida fue una mujer de treintaytantos cuya única misión era quedarse de pie en medio muy quietecita mientras los tres saltadores pasaban sobre ella dando volteretas, chocando palmas sobre su cabeza y bailando. La mujer volvió a su lugar evidentemente espantada de haber tenido a tres hombres saltando como nada sobre ella, y luego de un triple salto mortal de cada uno de los bailarines, se dio por terminado el primer número.

A continuación pasó el número de los trapecistas, por lo cual John y Mary estuvieron unos largos quince minutos con el cuello hacia arriba, mirando a un grupo de cuatro mujeres y tres hombres dar vueltas por los aires.

-Quiero ver el número de la tela aérea. O la cuerda floja. –comentó Mary aún mirando al cielo donde dos chicas trapecistas se balanceaban de un lado a otro tomadas de la mano, mientras una se sujetaba del trapecio tan solo con las piernas e iba de un lado a otro.

-¿Ah? –John miró a su novia algo confundido.

\- Hay una tela a escasos metros del hombre que debe recibir a la chica castaña que va colgando de la morena… solo que no la han bajado.

John asintió solamente. Se sentía entretenido en el circo, debía admitirlo, pero tampoco se moría por ver un acto en particular.

A continuación vino un peligroso número de escapismo de un hombre que estaba encadenado a un panel mientras era apuntado con una ballesta ("del circo chino" comentó Mary con emoción, John solo sonrió asintiendo.) para luego dar paso a los payasos y sus chistes conocidos pero no menos graciosos. Sacaron a varios niños del público para hacerlos jugar y participar con ellos y cada uno se llevaba de regalo para los participantes una larga tira de pañuelos que John no sabía de dónde venía, pues le pareció excesivo que un hombre se metiera más de 20 metros de tela en su manga solo para impresionar a un menor. Para entonces, y cuando llegó el primer receso había pasado un tiempo de 90 minutos, y aún les aguardaban 90 más por delante.

-Llamaré a mamá y le diré que estamos bien… -anunció Mary.

-Pregúntale si puedo quedarme en tu casa hoy…

John y Mary estaban junto a las escaleras de acceso a las gradas, mientras la gente se movía alrededor de ellos en busca de comida o del sanitario. La rubia tenía su teléfono móvil en la mano, y dejó de prestarle atención a este en cuanto John sugirió quedarse en su casa.

-No después de la última vez, John. –comentó con una mirada avergonzada.

-Está bien. No después de esa última vez. –se resignó él mientras su novia se llevaba el aparato a la oreja.

Esa "última vez" que John había pasado la noche en la casa de Mary, su madre los había descubierto en pleno acto sexual, con Mary en una posición extraña sobre la almohada y parte del cabecero de su cama y John sobre ella moviéndose a todo lo que le daban las caderas. La madre había abierto la puerta (la cual, ambos no se percataron en su apuro que dejaron sin seguro) y se retiró de manera casi inmediata del cuarto, esperando que la explicación viniera luego. Fue entonces, mientras John y Mary intentaban decirle a la madre de esta que estaba todo bien y que no tenía qué preocuparse de posibles nietos sorpresa, que la mujer pidió a John que se retirara de inmediato. Eso había sido hace casi un mes, y John no había vuelto a saber de la madre de su novia.

-Bien…sí mamá. No, no pasaremos la noche juntos, mañana hay escuela temprano. Gracias, se lo diré. Adiós. –Mary cortó la llamada y miró a John con una sonrisa.

-Dice que cuides de mí, te saluda y te invita a tomar el té este sábado.

John se sintió extraño ante la invitación.

-Pues…gracias.

Comenzó a sonar una especie de alerta por los parlantes que llamaba al público a volver a sus puestos. La pareja regresó y se sentó donde anteriormente habían estado y esperaron la segunda parte del show, la cual prometía ser más fascinante que la anterior.

John aún picaba de las palomitas que había comprado a un vendedor que había pasado junto a ellos, cuando las luces se apagaron completamente y hubo un fuerte ruido de explosión en el centro de la pista. Un hombre que se hacía llamar solamente "El Mago" traía el clásico traje de encantador puesto encima, pero en vez de sacar cosas de su sombrero, hacía maravillosas explosiones de colores de dónde sacó una tórtola, un ramo de flores y finalmente a una guapa chiquilla, muy hermosa, de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro. El público estaba extasiado ante el trabajo del mago y aplaudía feliz. Como acto final, el mago hizo una última explosión y desapareció de la pista con todo y la chica, dejando un rastro de polvo brillante cayendo donde había estado anteriormente.

-A continuación, damas y caballeros, un acto conocido pero aún así sorprendente… -anunció el presentador con el mismo tono de énfasis e inusitado interés en su voz- quiero pedirles sí, absoluto silencio, si aún no ponen sus teléfonos en modo silencioso por favor háganlo ahora y si van a tomar fotografías por favor sin flash, pues nuestro artista que viene a continuación requiere de la máxima concentración… - silencio dramático otra vez- Y bien, sin más presentaciones, pues estoy seguro de que cuando lo vean se convencerán a ustedes mismos de lo fenomenal que es el artista que presentaré a continuación… Dejo con ustedes, desde las alturas; ¡el increíble Plantagenet! (2)

Todo el público alzó la mirada hacia el cielo nuevamente, mientras las luces se apagaban en la pista y daban de lleno en los andamios que estaban en altura, y Mary comentaba en voz baja su duda acerca de por qué el artista usaba el nombre de un tirano de la historia inglesa y además una de las figuras más crueles narradas por Shakespeare. Pero John no supo lo que Mary le decía, pues cuando alzó la mirada, creyó que nunca más podría quitar los ojos de aquella belleza que estaba sobre su cabeza.

Era un chico alto. Parecía en extremo delgado, pero evidentemente tenía un porte garboso. Llevaba un rebelde cabello de rizos oscuros sujetado hacia atrás por un cintillo negro que cruzaba su coronilla. Además, estaba ataviado de una malla color perla con detalles brillantes por toda la parte derecha de su traje que le cubría todo el cuerpo, desde las mangas hasta los tobillos. Llevaba los pies enfundados en unos delicados zapatos de cuero blancos y una vez que saludó al público con una escueta reverencia, las luces dieron de lleno en la prueba que debería sortear: cruzar la cuerda floja. El anfitrión reiteró su petición de máximo silencio por última vez, mientras una música suave de un violín solo sonaba de fondo mientras el muchacho se acomodaba frente a su pecho una vara para mantener el equilibrio al momento de cruzar.

John estaba extasiado con la sola piel y presencia del muchacho que por lo poco que podía verlo en detalle hacia arriba, debía de tener su edad o un poco menos. Le parecía un chico bastante guapo. Y la última vez que había visto un chico realmente guapo había sido en el centro comercial hace casi diez meses. Mary sujetó la mano de John mientras le susurraba que estaba nerviosa, pero él no atinaba a nada, salvo a mirar y tratar de ver con el mayor detalle posible al chico de la malla color perla que estaba allá arriba.

Su pecho se infló en una profunda inspiración antes de dar el primer paso sobre la cuerda. Aunque debajo de él había una malla en caso de que cayera, las manos de John comenzaron a sudar por lo cual soltó suavemente a Mary para pasarse las manos por los jeans que llevaba puestos. El acróbata dio un segundo paso y luego rápidamente un tercero y cuarto. Ya estaba de lleno en la cuerda floja sujetando la larga y delgada vara en sus manos. Siguió avanzando, aún al ritmo del suave violín que tocaba una melodía lenta. Daba pasos lentos pero firmes y no despegaba la mirada de su punto de meta. Le quedaban apenas unos pocos metros para lograr su objetivo y entonces el violín cayó en un frenesí errático, lo cual hizo que el joven avanzara rápidamente los cinco pasos que le quedaban por dar y llegar así al otro lado. Dejó la vara junto al andamio donde estaba situado ahora e hizo una breve reverencia mientras el público le aplaudía fuertemente. John, que había estado todo ese rato con el corazón en la mano, soltó el aire que no sabía que retenía en sus pulmones cuando vio al muchacho llegar al otro lado.

A continuación el chico que estaba en las alturas destrenzó la tela que estaba junto a él, la dividió en dos partes y luego la tomó firmemente con sus delgadas y pálidas manos. El público seguía en silencio mientras aún sonaba el mismo violín pero con una melodía diferente. El muchacho se enredó ambas partes previamente separadas en sus tobillos y brazos, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y literalmente, voló.

El corazón de John latía desbocado mientras veía a aquel muchacho volar, siendo uno con la noche, enredado en el azul de la tela que le envolvía y le daba impulso para estar en el aire.

El chico dio un par de vueltas alrededor del público mientras lentamente iba descendiendo. Al parecer su meta era llegar a tocar el suelo de la pista. Mientras giraba y volaba aún dando vueltas alrededor, a John le pareció que sus miradas se habían encontrado, pero el muchacho iba tan rápido que apenas pudo convencerse de que no lo había imaginado o alcanzar a identificar el color de sus ojos. Luego de una última vuelta, el chico llegó al suelo, pero estuvo brevemente ahí, pues de inmediato comenzó una escalada sin descanso al ritmo del violín que tocaba in crescendo junto con él para luego comenzar a llevar sus piernas por encima de su cuerpo, enredando más y más tela en su tronco y sus piernas. Una vez que estuvo muy en lo alto otra vez, se quedó ahí un momento y sonrió al público sin enseñar los dientes, haciendo más un gesto de suficiencia que de encanto mientras la música del violín desaparecía lentamente, pero entonces cuando todo parecía ser silencio, un nuevo frenesí atacó al autor de la pieza, y el chico sencillamente, se dejó caer.

Su cuerpo giró hacia abajo, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, hasta que quedó colgado solamente de su pie derecho, mientras el izquierdo lo enredaba nuevamente en la tela y levantaba su cuerpo extendiendo los brazos a modo de saludo al público, que aplaudía escandalosamente al ver al chico ahí colgado con elegante gracia.

Volvió a bajar, esta vez para tomar con ella en su viaje a través de la tela a otra chica de facciones duras y cabello negro que había aparecido por un costado de la pista. John la identificó como la trapecista que había visto anteriormente, pero que ahora llevaba un delicado leotardo rojo. El muchacho tomó a la chica en brazos, como si fuese una especie de Superman salvando a Loise de algún peligro mortal, mientras el violín tocaba precisamente, una melodía que destilaba amor. A continuación, ambos subieron por la tela para luego caer en espiral hasta llegar al piso donde hicieron una sencilla reverencia. La chica se retiró de la pista mientras el muchacho volvía a subir a la tela y a enredársela en los pies mientras la música ahora volvía a ser solamente un ritmo tecno genérico.

-¡Damas y caballeros, esta ha sido la presentación de Plantagenet, apoyado por su compañera, la misteriosa Mujer… -El chico ahora daba vueltas por la tela alrededor de la pista colgado de cabeza, con las piernas bien firmes en la tela y los brazos extendidos, saludando- fuerte el aplauso por favor para nuestros artistas! –El público volvió a aplaudir aún más fuerte, mientras que las manos de John parecían hechas de lana, pues apenas le salían los aplausos y no le quitaba la mirada al chico hasta que este descendió de la tela, hizo una última reverencia y se acercó a los asientos de los fundadores del circo, donde la dama, Wanda, le regalaba una sencilla rosa roja y le sonreía. El chico recibió la rosa y se retiró rápidamente por la cortina que estaba en un lado de la pista. John alcanzó a ver como se quitaba el cintillo de la cabeza y se sacudía el cabello. Se sentía sencillamente, fascinado.

El número de los aros de fuego, y de hombres pasando a través de estos y otros sujetos haciendo malabares con antorchas no le pareció nada de interesante. De hecho, se sentía algo extraño, por lo cual se retiró suavemente del lado de Mary, pasando entre el público sentado, pidiendo disculpas y saliendo de las gradas, bajando las escaleras hasta buscar la salida de la carpa. Necesitaba aire.

Una vez afuera comenzó a pensar. No recordaba haber visto ningún afiche del chico de la cuerda floja alrededor del circo, y menos recordaba haberlo visto en el desfile inicial, por lo cual se sentía realmente abrumado. Tomó un poco de aire fresco en el patio desocupado, donde solo había unos pocos carritos de comida como manzanas confitadas, palomitas y snacks sin nada de clientela, pues estaban todos dentro disfrutando el espectáculo. Se acercó a uno de los carritos, como quien no quiere la cosa, y decidió preguntar por el chico a una mujer que estaba en el mostrador.

-Hola, buenas noches hijo… -lo saludó la mujer que parecía mayor- ¿deseas un té? ¿un café?

-Hola, no, eeemm… ¿Usted trabaja con el circo…digo… ha viajado con ellos? –preguntó John en tono tímido.

La mujer le miró raro.

-No realmente, hijo. Vivo en Londres y este es un trabajo ocasional…

John se alejó sin dar las gracias por la información y volvió a la carpa, justo cuando la música de orquesta sonaba nuevamente y los artistas comenzaban su desfile de despedida y término del espectáculo. Rápidamente buscó el lugar donde estaba sentado con Mary, pero no pudo llegar hasta ella, pues todos estaban de pie y pasar hasta su lugar era algo difícil. Cundo su novia le vio, le hizo un gesto de que no se preocupara y volvió su mirada a los artistas. Entonces John lo vio nuevamente. El chico de la cuerda floja caminaba con elegancia, mostrando sus rizos libres en su cabeza y alzando una mano sin sonreír. John entonces decidió tomarle una fotografía. Tomó rápidamente su teléfono y alcanzó a captarlo justo de frente cuando daban la segunda vuelta por la pista. Contempló la instantánea tomada con gran aprecio y guardó su móvil. Cuando volvió a mirar el desfile, que ya había terminado, pues todos los artistas se despedían con manos alzadas formados en una hilera, el chico de rizos oscuros le miró y le guiñó un ojo. John se sintió enrojecer y miró en todas direcciones al resto del público, suponiendo que no había sido para él o que el muchacho había guiñado porque sí solamente. Los artistas hicieron entonces una última reverencia y desaparecieron tras la cortina. El público comenzó a salir de sus asientos y a bajar de las gradas, mientras John esperaba ahí en medio a Mary, quien venía con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-¡Fantástico! ¡Ha sido fantástico! ¿te ha gustado John? –preguntó la chica realmente emocionada.

-Pues sí… -se sinceró John- no creí que fuera tan… genial todo… oye, siento haberme perdido la última parte, pero necesitaba ir al baño, Mary…

-Oh, no te preocupes –dijo ella con desinterés, acallando sus palabras- vamos luego o perderemos el bus y mañana alguien tiene entrenamiento con su equipo de cheerios… -canturreó.

John sonrió y tomó la mano de Mary mientras caminaban hacia la salida. La dejó cerca de su casa y él siguió hasta la suya. Llegó poco antes de las 23 horas a su casa y luego de saludar escuetamente a sus padres y hermana, subió a su cuarto, donde rápidamente tomó su teléfono y miró la fotografía que le había sacado al chico de la cuerda floja.

-Demonios, es precioso… -murmuró John dándole zoom a la imagen, contemplando entre pixeles lo pálida de su piel y su clavícula marcada junto a los hombros. Se quedó en silencio, sentado en la cama con la ropa aún puesta y mirando fijamente la foto. Se acostó luego de un rato, pero miró unas 20 o 25 veces más la imagen, contemplando los rizos y piel del chico y murmurando su nombre artístico "Plantagenet" mirando el techo en la oscuridad de la medianoche, pensando cuál sería su nombre real. Podría ser Marcus, o Christopher… o quizás sencillamente, John, como él mismo. "Sería gracioso compartir el mismo nombre" pensó el rubio antes de quedarse dormido.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, John se levantó temprano como todos los días para ir a la escuela. Era martes, y los martes no había entrenamiento de rugby, por lo cual tenía el resto del día después del horario de clases para hacer los deberes o simplemente, procastinar.

Pero ese día, John sabía donde quería ir después de la escuela.

Cuando tocaron el timbre de salida, se despidió rápidamente de Mary, quien le estaba esperando junto a la puerta de su salón, argumentado que tenía que ir rápidamente a una entrevista en el University College de Londres a ver si le permitían cumplir su sueño de estudiar la carrera de medicina. Mary le deseó suerte dándole un pequeño beso, y John partió, pero tomó el metro hacia el centro, directamente al Green Park.

Cuando salió al parque, la carpa estaba ahí aún, pero a la luz del día no era tan atractiva como en la noche, con sus luces encendidas y locales de dulces de colores abiertos. John buscó algún modo de entrar, pues el lugar estaba completamente enrejado. Dio un pequeño rodeo alrededor, esperando al menos ver a alguien asomado para preguntarle por los artistas de la noche anterior. Pero entonces vio una pequeña abertura en la reja, justo detrás de una casa rodante, lejos de la entrada principal del circo. John se quedó mirando el espacio, cavilando si entrar o no, o si su cuerpo cabría o no, pues el espacio se veía reducido. Estaba en eso cuando oyó una voz que se dirigía a él.

-Yo no pensaría tanto si entrar o no… Si realmente estoy interesado no me importaría correr el riesgo… -le aconsejó alguien.

Pálido, John alzó la mirada frente a él y vio por el otro lado de la reja al mismo chico de la noche anterior. Tenía una voz grave, profunda y por qué no decirlo, hasta erótica. El rubio se quedó rígido en su lugar y se acomodó la mochila, la cual había dejado caer hace un momento mientras calculaba el espacio de la abertura. Pensó rápidamente en una excusa que explicara qué diablos hacía ahí parado.

-Pe…perdí mi billetera aquí…anoche…quería saber si la habían encontrado… -tartamudeó John. Plantagenet solamente le sonrió con fingida amabilidad desde el otro lado.

-Entra, cabes de sobra por ahí. –le invitó el chico, que en esa ocasión vestía una sencilla sudadera blanca y pantalones anchos con zapatillas. John entró arrojando primero su mochila atestada de cuadernos y documentos de la escuela por el pequeño agujero, y luego entró él, agachándose para poder pasar por el reducido espacio. Le tomó un poco de tiempo ponerse de pie, y mientras se sacudía, sacó fuerza de flaquezas para hablar con una voz algo más firme al misterioso chico frente a él.

-Muchas gracias yo… -pero cuando John volvió a ver de frente al muchacho, vio a este con su mochila abierta y la billetera en sus manos.

-Esta es tu billetera, ¿no? Estaba en la mochila… Watson… John. –leyó el chico en la identificación que el rubio portaba. John se puso rojo mientras esquivaba la mirada inquisidora que le daba el moreno de cuando en cuando mientras miraba el contenido de la cartera- ¿qué se te ofrece, realmente, John? –se estremeció al oír su nombre salir de los labios del muchacho de rizos rebeldes que ahora lo miraba fijamente con unos ojos de indescriptible color.

-Nada, realmente nada. Lo siento. – John intentó agacharse a recoger sus cosas, pero el muchacho le ganó y lo sujetó firmemente del pecho con un solo brazo, mientras que con la otra mano hurgaba en la mochila abierta. John no atinó a moverse una vez que fue detenido y sentía la mano delgada y pálida del adolescente sobre su pecho.

-Veamos… estudiante…¿último año de secundaria? Hermano alcohólico, padres con constantes discusiones, infelizmente comprometido con una chica, pero aún así no te atreves a contarle que le estás mintiendo… -comentó desinteresado el chico mientras hurgaba el contenido de la mochila con una sola mano.

-¿Qué? - jadeó John.

-…Ella cree que quieres estudiar medicina, pero realmente estás juntando tus antecedentes para partir a la milicia, donde crees que puedes tener un mejor futuro…

John se soltó del agarre del misterioso muchacho y tomó su mochila nuevamente, mirando sus cosas, acongojado y avergonzado de lo que acababan de decirle.

-¿Quién te dijo todo eso? –intentó no sonar agresivo, pero de inmediato notó que no lo había logrado.

-Tu mochila. –respondió el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros- Tienes apuntes de biología de último año de secundaria, al fondo tienes una tarjeta de alcohólicos anónimos que lleva escrito "Harry" con lápiz, tus padres discuten y por eso usas audífonos tan grandes como esos para oír música, porque no quieres oírlos a ellos. Lo de la chica fue fácil, llevas su pañuelo que al parecer fue un regalo de ella, pero lo llevas muy mal doblado y junto a la comida que tienes de colación. Llevas varios papeles de antecedentes como certificado de nacimiento y antecedentes legales, pero las universidades solo piden concentración de notas emitido por tu escuela. Lo de medicina lo supuse solamente porque entre tanta hoja suelta, llevas la malla curricular de la carrera de medicina en la Universidad de Westminster…

John, que había terminado de cerrar su mochila y de echársela al hombro, le miraba de hito en hito.

-Increíble… ¿dónde…? es otro truco del circo… ¿cómo aprendiste a hacer eso? – John no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de admiración por Plantagenet, el chico de la cuerda floja, de la tela aérea, de la malla color perla.

-Creo que nací con el don de la observación… - seguía explicándose con aire desinteresado, como si lo que acabase de hacer no fuera la gran cosa- a mucha gente le molesta y me mandan al diablo antes de seguir oyéndome aquí dentro del circo…

-Pues a mí me parece fascinante… -interrumpió John, realmente admirado. El chico le miró en silencio con sus ojos de color aún indefinido para el rubio.

-¿Viniste a buscarme a mí, no es así? –le soltó sin más. John volvió a ponerse pálido- Te vi anoche mientras nos despedíamos con mis compañeros en la pista, me tomaste una foto…

-Los fotografiaba a todos. –se defendió John rápidamente. De pronto, su pulso se aceleró en sobremanera y se sintió en alerta.

-No. Me fotografiabas a mí y por eso te hice un guiño antes de irme… -expuso el chiquillo de rizos negros como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Con que me guiñaste? – John pasó del pálido de su rostro a sentir las orejas ardiendo. El muchacho le sonrió con la misma sonrisa de suficiencia que había puesto la noche anterior ante el público. Se hizo otro breve e incómodo silencio entre ambos.

-Me caes bien, John. Pero he estado aquí mucho rato y debo volver a mis ensayos…

-¿Cómo te llamas realmente? –interrumpió el rubio al ver que el artista estaba a punto de irse de ahí. No tenía idea cuanto rato llevaban escondidos detrás de la casa rodante, pero al parecer había sido mucho tiempo.

-Esta es mi casa rodante, puedes entrar por este mismo hueco esta noche después de la función si quieres… -le invitó Plantagenet.

-¿Cómo te llamas realmente? –insistió John. El chico suspiró antes de hablar.

-Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. –respondió el chico mientras se asomaba por un lado de la casa rodante. –debo volver, en serio… me caíste bien, John. ¿Nos vemos esta noche? –reiteró la invitación.

John le miró medio perdido en la confusión y la emoción del momento, y Plantagenet, ahora identificado como Sherlock Holmes desapareció sin despedirse por un lado del vehículo, corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas. John se asomó lentamente por el lado que había salido, pero entonces el chico lo sorprendió hablándole por el otro lado, justo a sus espaldas.

-Cuando llegues y pases por la reja, golpea tres veces esa ventana y saldré a encontrarte. Nos vemos, John. – le apuntó una ventana justo sobre su cabeza y salió corriendo nuevamente.

El rubio se quedó de una pieza al oír tan repentinamente la voz grave del chiquillo justo detrás de él. Pero no sería capaz de ir esa misma noche tan tarde al mismo lugar. No al menos si no pensaba en una buena excusa para que sus padres no sospecharan por qué desaparecería unas cuantas horas en la noche, o por qué llegaría tarde a dormir. Además, el circo estaba a casi cuarenta minutos de su casa, por lo cual estar ahí casi a las 10 de la noche, no era para nada factible.

Salió por donde había entrado y miró la casa rodante que estaba frente a él ahora a través de la reja. El vehículo identificado como la vivienda de Sherlock Holmes, el chico de la tela aérea al que John no había podido dejar de mirar la noche anterior, y que ahora le había hablado, había visto su vida completa tan solo con mirar su mochila, y que ahora le invitaba sin más a que pasara por su "casa" esta misma noche.

John no podía desperdiciar algo así por nada del mundo, así que mientras volvía a casa, ideó un plan.

* * *

(1): Nombre original de los padres de Benedict/Sherlock. En la serie no se han dado sus nombres aún y solo los conocemos como "Mr. Y Mrs. Holmes"

(2): Nombre del Duque de York, cuya historia aparece en "Richard III" de Shakespeare, además de que Benedict lo personificó en la serie "The Hollow Crown"

 **y bien.. sigo o no?**

 **abrazos a todxs!**

 **D~**


	2. Otra Vida

Anoche actualicé casi a las 2am. Hoy son las 16hrs y he corregido el capítulo, tal como lo prometí. El título de esta capítulo pertenece a una canción de Fernando Milagros...

gracias por dejar su review en la cajita de comentarios! próxima actualización: Nochebuena. (y vendrá con un gran y hermoso regalo :3)

* * *

 **2\. Otra Vida**

 _La noche que te vi la recuerdo bien,_

 _la tierra tembló y todo cambió._

 _Fue como un espejismo, premonición_

 _de todo lo que esperaba._

.

-John… -murmuró alguien. No hubo respuesta- John por favor… -la voz masculina sonaba molesta cerca del rubio, que no reaccionaba- ¡John, por un demonio! –gruñó nuevamente. Hubo un silencio.

-Señor Watson…

Entonces John reaccionó. El profesor le miraba desde su altura con gesto reprobatorio mientras el rubio se incorporaba rápidamente en su asiento y pestañeaba reiteradamente para reaccionar al contexto en el cual estaba- vuelva a dormirse en mi clase y tendrá que explicárselo al director…

-Lo siento…profesor. –masculló John, avergonzado. Miró a Greg, quien tenía cara de querer matarlo. Lo había oído a lo lejos, entre sueños mientras dormía sobre su pupitre en la clase de matemáticas, una de las pocas clases que no compartía con su novia, Mary. El profesor volvió frente al pizarrón y siguió explicando problemas de ecuaciones cuadráticas.

-Idiota… –gruñó su amigo mientras el profesor seguía hablando.

-¿Cómo es que no tienes sueño Greg? Ambos nos dormimos tarde… -se quejó John.

-Sí, pero yo no salí a recorrer media ciudad con un desconocido… -le reprendió nuevamente su amigo.

John soltó una risita y mientras miraba la pizarra fingiendo atención a lo que el profesor decía, recordó.

.

.

.

Mientras volvía a su casa, John tuvo la idea de decir a sus padres que pasaría la noche en la casa de Greg. No habría problema con ello, pues conocían a su amigo y se había ido a quedar a su casa desde que tenían 13 años. Entró a su hogar con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente, porque no podía dejar de pensar en lo que realmente haría esa noche. Sherlock, el chico de los rizos rebeldes y la cuerda floja, le había dejado completamente absorto con su capacidad de leerlo con tan solo ver las cosas que traía en su mochila. Y por supuesto que quería saber más de él. Independiente de lo que fuera a pasar, era más de lo que John hubiera llegado a esperar de aquel chico que había visto tan solo la noche anterior. Subió rápidamente a su cuarto y mientras miraba los cuadros y posters que pendían de las paredes, decidió llamar a Greg.

-¿John?

-¡Greg! ¿Qué tal, amigo? –respondió entusiasmado.

-Bien… literalmente huiste después de clases, te busqué durante un rato y Mary me dijo que tenías una entrevista… ¿Cómo te fue?

-Sí, eh… bien… de eso quería hablarte, pero el tema es un poco… largo como para hablarlo por teléfono… -Habló John entrecortadamente, esperando que su amigo entendiera la indirecta.

-¿Quieres venir aquí en la noche?

-Sí, sería genial… -se animó John.

-Te esperaré con la cena entonces…

-¡No! –interrumpió John- debo hacer algo antes… em…

-¿Saldrás con Mary?

-No. No saldré con Mary, eso fue ayer… debo ir a otro lugar y no sé cuánto me tarde… ¿puedo llegar cerca de la medianoche a tu casa?

Se hizo un silencio al otro lado de la línea. John apretó los labios, ansioso por una respuesta.

-Entra por la cocina, estaré despierto, y me tendrás que contar todo. ¿De acuerdo?

-Gracias amigo… -se despidió John.

Dejó su teléfono sobre su cama luego de cortar la llamada y mientras se daba un par de vueltas alrededor del cuarto, volvió a tomar su teléfono y miró nuevamente la foto que le había tomado a Sherlock la noche anterior. Sonrió para sí mismo y comenzó a juntar en su bolso deportivo una muda de ropa más los cuadernos para las clases del miércoles. Recordó que tenía entrenamiento, pero su equipo estaba bien guardado en el casillero de la escuela, excepto por la camiseta, por lo cual echó una nueva. Salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras hacia la sala donde se hallaba su madre viendo televisión.

-Mamá… ¿Y papá? ¿Y Harry?

-Trabajaba hasta tarde en la oficina… Harry no lo sé. Dijo que salía temprano del trabajo, pero aún no llega…

John suspiró al ver a su madre ahí tan sola y dejó su bolso en el piso mientras iba a sentarse junto a ella.

-¿Tú para donde ibas con ese bolso? –inquirió la mujer.

-A casa de Greg. Tenemos… tarea para esta semana. Un informe de geografía, está horrible. –mintió. El informe aquel no era sino que para dos semanas más. Su madre, una mujer de cabello castaño claro y ojos grises asintió en silencio mientras volvía su vista a la televisión. – Llamaré a Harry, solo para saber de ella…

-No –murmuró su madre- tiene 21 años John, debe saber que salir a beber un martes en la tarde no le conviene…

-Claramente, no lo sabe mamá. –le rebatió John, molesto. La mujer volvió a hacer un gesto de desinterés.

-Tu hermana ya me tiene cansada, John. No quiero seguir buscándola o preocupándome por ella porque no llega a casa a un horario decente… -John suspiró al ver la derrota en su madre- eres buen hijo, y buen hermano, John. Pero ahora mismo estás forjando tu propio futuro…

-No quiero que descuide a Ha…

-Con tu padre no la descuidamos. Solo estamos esperando que reaccione. Si no ocurre eso, tomaremos la opción que nos comentaste la semana pasada…

John asintió en silencio y recordó que esa tarde Sherlock había visto que tenía un familiar alcohólico gracias al folleto de alcohólicos anónimos que llevaba consigo. Sintió algo raro en el estómago al pensar en Sherlock nuevamente. Miró a su madre con una sonrisa de labios apretados y ella le sonrió también, pero era una sonrisa triste.

-¿Necesitas dinero?

-Solo un poco…

Su madre le dio un billete muy doblado y luego lo fue a dejar a la puerta, deseándole suerte. Eran casi las 9 de la noche cuando John salió de su casa, rumbo al Green Park. El viaje en metro se le hizo corto, y al llegar alcanzó a oír el violín que había oído la noche anterior. Se quedó parado afuera del circo simplemente escuchando la música, y algo comenzó a subirle por el estómago. Estaba ansioso. No tenía idea de qué hacía ahí, y aún así, esperaba algo de esa noche. ¿Qué haría Sherlock cuando él llamara a su ventana? Comenzaba a arrepentirse, aunque lo negara para sí mismo, pero al cabo de un rato decidió dar una vuelta alrededor del circo, aproximándose al sector enrejado. Estaba un poco oscuro, pues la iluminación del parque era muy pobre y comenzaba a hacer algo más de frío. John se subió el cuello de su chaqueta y se acomodó su bolso en el hombro.

Eran las 22.15 horas cuando la luz de la casa rodante que John miraba, se encendió. Tomó unas pocas piedritas que encontró cerca y le dio con una puntería envidiable a la ventana más cercana. Esperó un momento y entonces, Sherlock se asomó por la misma ventana. El corazón de John dio un vuelco al volver a verlo.

-Pasa rápido. La puerta está abierta. –le ordenó el chico con voz grave.

John repitió la operación que había hecho en la tarde, echó su bolso primero por el pequeño agujero y luego entró él. Se sacudió, tomó sus cosas y corrió a paso ligero hasta dar la vuelta por el capó del vehículo y entrar apresuradamente a la casa. El corazón le latía desbocado, por los nervios, por la adrenalina de ser descubierto en un lugar donde no debía estar, por Sherlock.

-Bien hecho, soldado… -le felicitó el enigmático acróbata. John se volteó luego de cerrar la puerta y se quedó un momento ahí, parado, contemplando a su nuevo conocido.

Esa noche Sherlock llevaba una malla negra, con detalles brillantes en ambas mangas, se estaba quitando los delicados zapatos con los que caminaba por la cuerda floja, y luego de dejarlos tirados por ahí, se quitó el cintillo que llevaba en el cabello y se sacudió sus rizos. John seguía mirándolo embobado mientras el artista iba de un lado a otro. Sherlock de repente le miró de reojo, así que el rubio comenzó a observar la pequeña e improvisada casa.

Era una pequeña sala, con dos mesas dispuestas. Una abarrotada de libros, cuadernos y un microscopio. (John se sintió extrañado al ver eso ahí) y la otra con maquillajes, pinturas, y un espejo con las clásicas ampolletas laterales. En el lugar donde debía estar la cocina, había tan solo un minibar, un hervidor eléctrico y un poco de loza y menaje esparcido junto a más libros y apuntes cerca del lavaplatos. Sobre los muebles de la cocina había otro estante con aún más libros, y algunos cachivaches de adorno como dos elefantes de cerámica, una fotografía familiar cuyo marco estaba algo desgastado y un cráneo. ("Parece humano", pensó John). Al fondo, contrario al lugar donde estaban los asientos de piloto y copiloto, estaba lo que John suponía era el cuarto, pues había una cortina blanca que separaba un ambiente de otro. Finalmente, y en un estrecho costado había una pequeña puerta, que John supuso que era el baño. La iluminación era cálida, excepto por un par de lámparas en las mesas que despedían luz fría.

-¿Vives solo? –murmuró John mientras dejaba caer su bolso junto a una pequeña silla junto a la puerta.

-Sí –contestó Sherlock mientras aún se daba vueltas por el reducido espacio. Se acercó a John y se dio la media vuelta frente a él- ¿Te molestaría bajarme la bragueta de esto por favor?

John agradeció tener a Sherlock de espaldas a él, porque enrojeció ante la sugerencia. Sherlock era más alto, por lo cual inclinó un poco la cabeza y se tomó con una mano parte del cabello, dejando su espalda a merced del rubio. John tomó algo nervioso la bragueta y la bajó tan solo un poquito, por miedo a pasar a llevar con la misma bragueta parte de su pálida piel con sus torpes manos. Además se distrajo por un pequeño segundo al bajar la vista y contemplar la parte baja de Sherlock apretada en esas mallas negras. Si hubiera podido huir en ese instante, lo hubiera hecho.

-Gracias… -murmuró Sherlock alejándose de él y quitándose frente a su recién conocido su malla, dejando su torso completamente al descubierto. John desvió la mirada otra vez, avergonzado- por un momento creí que no vendrías…

-¿No? –dijo John mientras carraspeaba, intentando sobreponerse a lo nervioso que se sentía, ahora que Sherlock caminaba solo en ropa interior hacia su cuarto, con la malla en la mano. "por Dios, John, ves hombres en esas poses después de cada maldito entrenamiento de rugby, contrólate"

Sherlock salió de su cuarto vestido entonces con una camiseta blanca muy ajustada y pantalones también ajustados, con unas zapatillas Converse a medio poner. John siguió hablando como si nada, como si no se sintiera bloqueado y sobrepasado por Sherlock.

-¿Qué…qué haremos? – John recién se movió de donde estaba, dejando la puerta.

-¿Sólo eso quieres saber?

-No, pero es mi primera duda… esto es… raro. –murmuró más para sí mismo.

-Esta tarde viste que fui capaz de ver muchas cosas en ti solo con mirarte y ver unas pocas cosas en tu mochila, John. He visto algo en otra persona y necesito aclarar un asunto…

-¿Vas a pedirle a alguna chica que sea tu novia, algo así?

-Las chicas no son mi área, precisamente… -aclaró Sherlock mientras se ponía una polerón ancho que ocultaba su camiseta blanca y apretada. John apretó los labios- no me mires con esa cara, John. La semana pasada cuando llegamos a la ciudad descubrí que el tipo que mis padres contrataron para armar la carpa y cerrar el lugar tiene otros negocios algo más sucios en la ciudad…

-¿Tus padres? ¿Qué…?

-Mis padres, los dueños del circo. – Sherlock iba y venía por el pequeño espacio, moviendo papeles y mirando su teléfono celular de vez en cuando- el asunto es que logré averiguar que este sujeto estará hoy en un pub del centro ejerciendo su otro trabajo, necesito ayuda para atraparlo, tener la evidencia y llevarlo a Scotland Yard.

John pasó de la contemplación embobada a una cara extraña en menos de un segundo.

-¿¡Qué quieres hacer qué!? – le parecía una absoluta locura lo que acaba de oír.

-Tienes muchas preguntas, y te las responderé todas John, pero ahora debemos irnos. Deja tu bolso aquí, podrás venir por él en un par de horas.

Dicho esto, Sherlock abrió la pequeña puerta y miró a John desde afuera, esperando a que saliera. John se tocó los bolsillos, comprobando que llevaba dinero y su teléfono celular y salió. Sherlock cerró la puerta y ambos salieron corriendo hacia la pequeña abertura que a John ya se le hacía familiar, solo que Sherlock salió con más gracia por ahí que él. Caminaron un poco por la oscuridad del parque hasta salir y llegar al metro. Subieron al tren y tomaron la dirección al centro.

-Bien, ¿Qué ocurre? –insistió John una vez dentro del vagón.

-Thomas Russel. 45 años, dueño de una empresa contratista productora de eventos, casado y con tres hijos. Su mismo trabajo como productor de fiestas le ha abierto puertas a muchas otras cosas, más sucias pero que claro, dejan mucho más dinero. Al principio era lo clásico; drogas y microtráfico, pero ahora ha dado un gran paso entrando al negocio de la trata de blancas… - Sherlock mencionó todos esos datos como si hablara del clima. John intentó mantener la compostura mientras verificaba que nadie los oyera.

-¿Cómo sabes todo…eso?

-Hace un mes cuando mis padres vinieron a hacer el contrato me trajeron y noté que pese a que tenía buena apariencia, tenía unos pequeños puntos tatuados en la mano derecha. Es un código de los barrios bajos, o vendes drogas o traficas gente, y ahora con el tema de la Unión Europea deberías ver como han proliferado los tipos como estos… pedí a unos conocidos que lo miraran un poco más de cerca, y se comprobó mi especulación.

-¿Y ahora haremos justicia en vez de simplemente llamar a la policía y seguir con nuestras vidas?

-¿Qué es lo divertido de llamar a la policía para denunciar, John? apuesto que tú llamabas a la policía de pequeño solo para decirles que peleabas con tu hermano mayor... –Comentó Sherlock en tono exasperado. Salieron del vagón luego de llegar a la estación requerida y subieron por las escaleras, al frío aire de la noche londinense- sé que estará en el Pub McLaren´s ahora, quizás buscando alguna chica extranjera en busca de una mejor vida…

-¿Sabes qué hace con ellas cuando… cuando caen? –musitó John mientras daban vuelta en una esquina.

-No he llegado tan lejos. –contestó con un aire de frustración el chico. John asintió en silencio.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿17? ¿18?

-Quince… - John abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Sherlock le interrumpió- Es aquí, guarda silencio. ¿Ves el local cruzando la calle? Mantén tus ojos fijos ahí. Cuando te diga, cruza la calle e intenta ingresar. Obviamente no te dejarán porque aún no tienes la edad, pero inténtalo. Mientras tanto… observa a ese tipo que está ahí fumando… -le indicó con el dedo a un sujeto en un traje color caqui y camisa blanca- es nuestro hombre. Fotografíalo, pero sé disimulado esta vez…

John suspiró ruidosamente a modo de asentimiento a las órdenes de Sherlock. Miró un buen rato al tipo que fumaba y sacaba su teléfono móvil de vez en cuando, mientras sentía que comenzaba a perder la paciencia, pues no veía que el tipo hiciese nada especial.

-¿Por qué te llamas… Plantagenet en el circo? –murmuró John. Había pasado casi una hora y ambos estaban apoyados contra el mostrador de una tienda cerrada frente al Pub. John miró la hora en su teléfono: casi medianoche, varios mensajes de Greg, Mary y su madre. No podía responder, por lo cual se guardó el teléfono sin mirar nada.

-Mi padre nos puso los nombres de la obra de Shakespeare como apodo. Pero a mis hermanos mayores les parecía bastante intrépida y maleducada mi manera de expresarme y tratar a las personas. Sherrinford solía decir que era un bruto. Ellos me pusieron el nombre de Ricardo a escondidas de mi padre.

-¿Te molestaba? –Sherlock negó con la cabeza, aún mirando al frente- bien… es un personaje… importante de todos modos. Digo, jorobado, algo cruel…no lo sé.

-¿Viste la serie de la BBC, no? –John alzó las cejas, asintiendo- no me molesta, John. Además bajo ese sobrenombre, menos gente se me acerca. –Se hizo un breve silencio- míralo, está hablando con una chica, ¡Rápido, tu cámara!

John tomó su teléfono y tomó varias fotos a la calle de al frente. El hombre bebía una cerveza en la calle junto a la puerta de acceso al Pub y conversaba con una chica morena, que parecía latina. Ella reía algo incómoda y él seguía hablándole. Miró a ambos lados, sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó algo en él. Lo guardó y luego de decirle algo al hombre que hacía de guardia en la puerta, le pasó algo en la mano. John seguía tomando fotografías, intentando obtener un ángulo decente. Justo en ese momento el hombre acercó un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo en la cara de la chica, la cual cayó lentamente en sus brazos.

-mierda, mierda, mierda… - John estaba impactado por lo que estaba presenciando. Sherlock lo hizo callar, pero John no atinaba a nada. La pantalla de su teléfono se había apagado.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Sigue John! –el rubio encendió su teléfono nuevamente y mientras el hombre ponía a la chica dentro de un taxi que acababa de ingresar a la calle, John tomó una nueva fotografía… con el flash encendido.

-¡Carajo! – se espantó John guardando rápidamente su teléfono en el bolsillo.

-Corre. –le ordenó Sherlock en un tono seco. John haciendo de tripas corazón salió detrás del pelinegro al tiempo que se oían un par de disparos y varios gritos detrás de él. Doblaron la esquina y entraron rápidamente al metro. De milagro el tren estaba comenzando a cerrar sus puertas y alcanzaron a ingresar. La gente los miró raro mientras ellos recuperaban el aire en medio del vagón.

-Soy… soy un idiota… -masculló John mientras respiraba hondo. Se sentía avergonzado.

-Tu teléfono… –le pidió Sherlock estirando la mano. John se lo entregó sin chistar y Sherlock comenzó a revisarlo, adivinando el patrón de desbloqueo.

-Demonios, en pleno centro… estaban… secuestrando a una chica en pleno centro… y nos dispararon en pleno… mierda, nos dispararon… Sherlock… - John respiraba hondo cada vez que terminaba una frase.

-Suele pasar cuando descubres a alguien haciendo algo malo, John. –dijo él sin mayor gravedad- no eres bueno con las fotos, definitivamente. Debemos dejar esto en el Yard ahora.

Pasaron el resto del viaje en metro en silencio, Sherlock tomó las fotografías de John, y las pasó a su teléfono para luego extraer la memoria microSD y dejarla en un pequeño sobre color café. Pasaron por la estación casi a las 1am, dejaron el sobre con una nota en el recibidor y volvieron al circo casi a las dos de la mañana. John seguía en estado de shock y se dejó caer en la pequeña silla donde había dejado su bolso, antes de salir de la "casa" de Sherlock.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó el pelinegro. John se encogió de hombros- bien…

-¿Sueles hacer esto? –inquirió John. Ahora fue Sherlock quien se encogió de hombros- bien…

Ambos rieron bajito, esquivando sus miradas.

-Quizás debí explicarte antes para qué quería que vinieras, pero de todos modos gracias. Espero que en un par de días veamos a ese tipo donde tiene que estar… -comentó Sherlock mientras se quitaba el polerón, dejando ver otra vez la ajustada camiseta blanca, John desvió la mirada, evitando así sentir como sus mejillas podían encenderse.

-Debo irme, mañana tengo escuela. –anunció, buscando salir rápidamente de ahí.

Sherlock le miró raro.

-¿Para qué el bolso entonces, si te vas…?

-Voy donde un amigo. Vive relativamente cerca de aquí…

-Puedo darte dinero para el taxi si necesitas…

-No, muchas gracias. –Le cortó John mientras se ponía de pie- gracias Sherlock.

-¿Vendrás mañana?

John se detuvo junto a la puerta y le miró otra vez. Sherlock tenía el cabello revuelto y los ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviese listo para salir a atrapar a otro criminal.

-No. –Contestó el rubio- estudio, entreno, tengo familia, una novia…

-Bien, si vienes ya sabes cómo llegar y lo que debes hacer de todos modos. Buenas noches. –lo despidió.

John salió solo de la casa y dio la vuelta rápidamente hacia la reja, volviendo a arrojar primero su bolso para luego pasar él. Casi a las 3am, John Watson ingresaba a la casa de su amigo Greg por la puerta lateral de su casa, que conducía a la cocina.

-¿Greg? –susurró John en la oscuridad. Vio el cuerpo de su amigo medio doblando en la silla, sobre la mesa de la cocina. Lo meció suavemente, pero su amigo despertó alterado.

-¡Mierda! ¡John! ¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las tres, Greg. –Su amigo se puso de pie y encendió la luz de la cocina- ¿tus padres?

-Durmiendo, como la gente normal. – contestó molesto- creí que estarías aquí a las 1 como horario tope y… ¿dónde andabas? Tienes barro en las rodillas del pantalón… Y pareces sudado.

-Mañana te cuento, ahora deberíamos dormir… -esquivó John.

-No, haz dos tazas de café y cuéntame. Mamá te hizo un pastel de limón también, por si tienes hambre después de… lo que sea que hayas estado haciendo esta noche.

John puso agua en la tetera de la cocina, mientras su amigo se pasaba la mano por el cabello y bostezaba, sentándose nuevamente en la mesita de la cocina.

-Cada día estás más canoso… -se burló John mientras ponía una taza frente a Greg.

-al menos creo que me quedan bien los mechones de gris… -comentó el aludido bebiendo un poco de café- bien, ¿y?

John suspiró mientras se quitaba su chaqueta. Lestrade era su amigo, y merecía saber en qué pasos andaba.

-Salí con un chico. –"bien, ese fue un terrible comienzo", se reprendió mentalmente John.

Greg hizo una mueca al quemarse con su café luego de oír eso.

-Bien, creo que entiendo porque la necesidad de salir tan tarde. Cuéntame, te oigo…

John bebió otro sorbo y volvió a la noche del lunes, cuando había ido al circo con Mary.

.

.

.

-…Una noche maravillosa. –Comentó la rubia con evidente felicidad mientras comía de su ensalada- ¿No es así John?

-Realmente maravillosa, Mary. –John no había probado bocado de su almuerzo, pues sentía el estómago irritado de tanto café que había tomando durante la mañana para sobrevivir a las clases. Greg ya lo había reprendido por tomar tanta cafeína cuando tenían entrenamiento después de clases, pero John le prometió que sería la primera y última vez que lo hacía.

-¿Qué fue lo más bonito de todo? – preguntó Janine, una chica morena de cabello oscuro, y la mejor amiga de Mary, que estaba sentada con Greg, John y la rubia en la mesa.

-Me gustó el número de escapismo… –comentó Mary.

-¿y qué fue lo que más te gustó a ti, John? –picó Greg con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras bebía un poco de su jugo. John lo fulminó brevemente con la mirada.

-El número de escapismo también.

-¿Te gustó el escapismo de esa noche? –volvió a picar Greg.

El teléfono de John vibró en ese instante con el mensaje de un número desconocido. John volvió a mirar a su amigo con cara de "te voy a matar". Miró el mensaje que solo decía _"Buenas tardes, John. ¿Vendrás esta noche? SH"_ John se quedó helado, pensando en qué momento Sherlock había obtenido su número de teléfono y en la ridícula foto que tenía en su cuenta de WhatsApp donde aparecía abrazado con Mary y un peluche de pingüino gigante. Mary siguió hablando del show del lunes, incentivando a su amiga y a Greg a que asistieran durante el fin de semana, pero John intervino poco y nada en la conversación.

Luego del entrenamiento, John sencillamente se marchó a su casa, lamentando internamente el no poder ir al circo nuevamente a ver a Sherlock, pero aún así no le escribió nada a modo de disculpa. Es que las labores académicas lo tenían un poco colapsado y ya no había nada que hacer con eso. Durmió una siesta la cual se prolongó por casi dos horas, cenó con sus padres (su hermana había llegado brevemente a casa y vuelto a salir) y luego se quedó en la sala leyendo "La Divina Comedia" para la clase de literatura del día siguiente. Charló un rato por teléfono con Mary, quien le recordó la cita del sábado en casa de su madre y John confirmó su asistencia, entusiasmado. Le dijo un par de palabras dulces a su novia, y luego por mensajes le prometió que el viernes podría venir un rato a su casa después de clases, adjuntando todo tipo de ideas de lo que podrían hacer en esa tarde que tendrían para ambos. Se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo y durmió como un bendito, pese a que antes de dormir recordó que no había intercambiado palabra durante todo el día con Sherlock.

Al día siguiente John se levantó, listo para tener otro día como cualquier otro; salió rumbo al colegio en su bicicleta, tuvo todas sus clases durante la mañana, compartió con Mary y Greg, almorzaron juntos y conversó con su amigo sobre el primer partido del semestre que era ese mismo sábado. Era solo un partido amistoso con una escuela cercana, por lo cual los entrenamientos no habían sido exigentes, pero aún así, el entrenador Sholto (un profesor de poco menos de 30 años, de cabello en extremo rubio y de profundos ojos azules) les exigía el máximo de responsabilidad y compromiso. El entrenamiento de Mary con el equipo de porristas había sido suspendido por su entrenadora, por lo cual John tuvo la amabilidad de ir a dejarla hasta la salida de la escuela. Le dio un pequeño beso de despedida, y luego de asegurarle lo mucho que la quería mientras la abrazaba, volteó para ir de regreso a la escuela para su entrenamiento de día jueves. Sin embargo, se quedó de piedra cuando frente a él y a escasos metros, Sherlock estaba de pie junto a la puerta principal de la escuela, vistiendo una camisa de mezclilla abierta, con una camiseta blanca debajo y los mismos pantalones holgados que le había visto hace un par de días. Las chicas de la escuela pasaban más lento por el lado del pelinegro y le miraban de reojo mientras se decían cosas en susurros unas a otras. Algunos chicos también le miraban de reojo, pero seguían su camino. John en cambio, se acercó rápidamente a él, con los ojos muy abiertos. Mientras se acercaba notó un pequeño detalle: Sherlock andaba en un monociclo que tenía en el piso junto a él.

-Em… hola…¿qué tal? –John intentó sonar casual y sonrió al chico cuando le saludó.

-Tu novia es bonita. –saludó Sherlock dejando de apoyarse en la pared- Te esperé anoche... –alegó agachando un poco la cabeza, como si se sintiera apenado.

-Te dije que no iría porque… ¿cómo diablos sabes qué estudio aquí? –John comenzaba a asustarse. Sherlock sabía su teléfono, su vida y donde estudiaba.

-Tu mochila, ¿recuerdas? – John puso los ojos en blanco- es mi tarde libre, y como casi no conozco a nadie en esta ciudad, pensé que podrías acompañarme lo que queda de día.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, Sherlock, te lo dije la otra noche… ¿Qué quieres atrapar ahora? ¿Un asesino serial? – John hablaba molesto, pero Sherlock no se inmutó ante su tono de desagrado.

-No… solamente salir.

John le quedó mirando mientras los estudiantes seguían pasando junto a ellos.

-Bien, tú ganas. – Sherlock le dio una de sus sonrisas de suficiencia- pero solo porque sé que estás solo aquí en Londres, ¿vale? Espera aquí, iré por mi bicicleta…

Mientras caminaba al estacionamiento, escribió desde su teléfono celular a Greg.

 _"No me quedaré al entrenamiento. Hablaré con Sholto mañana. Escapismo. JW"_

La respuesta llegó en breves instantes.

 _"Que te den, John Watson. Que te den! GL"_

 _"Salúdame al misterioso chico de las mallas sexys jajaja GL"_

John enrojeció y guardó su teléfono. En algún punto de la madrugada anterior con Greg, se había sentido tan en confianza que le comentó lo realmente sexy que le parecía Sherlock en sus trajes ajustados para la función. Quitó la cadena a su bicicleta y se subió en ella. Sherlock venía entonces por el mismo camino que John había tomado.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?

\- Battersea… -ofreció Sherlock con aire despreocupado.

-¿Puedes ir pedaleando esa cosa hasta Battersea? –se burló John.

-¿Puedes andar en tu bicicleta sin manubrios? –le devolvió Sherlock. John le concedió victoria apretando los labios.- Vamos a Battersea y te enseñaré a andar en bicicleta sin manos.

John no respondió, pero ambos enfilaron calle abajo, en la dirección escogida.

El día estaba frío, pero el tiempo no parecía problema para Sherlock, quien en comparación a John que vestía una chaqueta oscura con una camisa a cuadros, lucía bastante más desabrigado y cómodo con su atuendo. Al llegar, pedalearon un poco por la ciclovía del parque, entonces Sherlock intervino.

-Bien, hazlo sin manos. –le ordenó a John.

-Yo no soy el del circo…

-John…

-Realmente no sé cómo hacerlo –se resignó el rubio. Sherlock bajó un poco de su monociclo y se acercó a John, quien seguía montado en la bici.

-Aplica toda la fuerza en tus piernas y mantén la espalda recta –le señaló Sherlock apenas rozando una pierna y la columna de John con una de sus delgadas y pálidas manos. –dame tu mochila, vamos.

John le entregó su mochila, como Sherlock le había sugerido y comenzó a pedalear lentamente. No sabía porque estaba haciendo eso, después de todo el martes en la madrugada casi recibe un balazo gracias a Sherlock, pero sin embargo parecía haber naturalizado rápidamente el curioso estilo que tenía el acróbata para hacer las cosas. Soltó levemente una mano del manubrio mientras se enderezaba en el sillín, y cuando creyó estar listo para retirar lentamente la otra mano, cayó estrepitosamente contra el asfalto de la ciclovía.

-¡aaagh, carajo! –rió John mientras estaba tirado en el piso con la bicicleta encima. Había sido una caída graciosa, aunque le dolía el muslo y la rodilla con el impacto.

-¿¡John!? – Sherlock se acercó a él con gesto preocupado, pero relajó su rostro cuando lo vio reír- ¿por qué te ríes?

-porque mi caída fue ridícula… -argumentó el rubio poniéndose de pie- bien, otra vez.

Luego de varios intentos y caídas (quince para ser exactos, donde John cayó nueve veces y las otras seis fue atrapado por su amigo) Sherlock perdió la paciencia con las instrucciones. El sol ya casi se escondía y el nublado parcial del cielo dejaba ver los rayos naranjos del sol del atardecer sobre el río, que era cerca de donde se encontraban John y Sherlock. El rubio se subió nuevamente a su bicicleta, realmente le había gustado el desafío de intentar aprender a hacer algo nuevo y estaba empecinado a lograrlo. Sherlock subió también a su monociclo, aún con la mochila de John en sus espaldas y pedaleó un poco junto a John.

-¿John… podrías…?

El rubio le miró mientras pedaleaba. Los cabellos de Sherlock lucían revueltos con el viento frío que empezaba a correr junto a la ribera del río. Su mano, tan pálida y fina tomó ligeramente la mano izquierda de John que sujetaba el manubrio. Sintió que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaban ante el contacto de su mano con la de Sherlock. Sonrió inconscientemente ante el contacto.

-Siéntate muy derecho y quita lentamente tu mano del otro manubrio, no dejes de mirar al frente… -le ordenó Sherlock, pero con una voz mucho más suave que la que había empleado desde que se conocieron… hace tan solo tres días. John le hizo caso, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los del pelinegro, preocupado de sentir el contacto de sus pieles, de sus falanges y sus venas con las de Sherlock. No podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus manos entrelazadas, mientras hacía su máximo esfuerzo con sus piernas y espalda, pero disfrutando más que nada de ese contacto que estaba recibiendo como un regalo.

-genial… -murmuró John mientras avanzaban lentamente.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, John. –felicito Sherlock con voz queda aún junto a él y apretando más su mano con la de John. El rubio volteó brevemente para sonreírle, pero al encontrarse con los ojos de Sherlock, perdió todo tipo de concentración, mandando su bicicleta al diablo terminando ambos estrellados contra el piso, uno junto a otro. John volvió a reír al verse en el húmedo asfalto aún sosteniendo la mano de Sherlock.

-Eres increíblemente estúpido… -le recriminó Sherlock mientras se reía junto con John. Era una risa ahogada, grave y muy, muy agradable para los oídos de John. Nunca había oído una risa como esa, y estaba seguro de que Sherlock tampoco era de esos que se reía por nada.

-Pues gracias… -contestó John mirándolo a los ojos, y soltando levemente su mano para ponerse de pie.

Volvieron por el camino que conducía al Green Park. Sherlock le devolvió a John su mochila y se despidió escuetamente de él.

-Si quieres otro día te enseño a jugar al rugby…. –le ofreció John mientras Sherlock entraba su monociclo por la abertura de la reja.

-Me parece bien, pero que sea luego, recuerda que el circo se irá en tres semanas más…

John sintió una punzada en su pecho al oír eso. El circo se movería, y lo haría pronto. Con Sherlock y todo.

-Será pronto. –aseguró él sintiéndose de pronto, deprimido.

-Que tengas buenas noches, John. –le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, Sherlock…

-Tengo libres los miércoles, jueves y viernes, ya sabes cómo entrar en todo caso. - Sherlock le guiñó un ojo y desapareció de su vista detrás de un tráiler.

John volvió a su casa cerca de las 8, revisó su teléfono. Llamadas y más llamadas de Mary y Greg. Otro mensaje de Harry preguntando por las llaves del sótano de la casa, y otro de su madre preguntando a qué hora llegaría. John estaba exhausto, pero aún así de dedicó a responder a Greg, que estaba entre la furia y la burla de saber que su amigo había huido de los entrenamientos con Sherlock. Se dio una ducha larga, y aún cuando se sentó para intentar hacer algo de los deberes, no podía dejar de pensar en Sherlock, en lo mucho que había disfrutado pasar esa tarde con él, en el roce de sus manos y en la risa tan pura de aquel acróbata circense. Y en que el tiempo era limitado. Tenía tan solo 21 días para seguir viendo la carpa del Green Park hasta que toda la compañía fuera a otra ciudad y entonces quizás, perdería a Sherlock para siempre.

John Watson se durmió como lo había hecho toda esa semana, pensando en Sherlock, en su piel, su clavícula, su cabello ondulado, sus ojos imposibles y su voz grave, y se prometió a sí mismo disfrutar de su compañía tanto como pudiese durante las siguientes tres semanas; aunque arriesgara su puesto en el equipo de rugby, aunque le llegara un balazo otra vez. Sherlock Holmes valía todos y cada uno de esos desafíos. No necesita más tiempo o más días para conocerlo y saber que Sherlock lo valía todo para él.


	3. Sincronía Pegaso

Ya sé, ya sé... dije Nochebuena y hoy es lunes :c pero entiendan que estaba muy ansiosa esperando a Santa el sábado... ok no. Aquí está! y ya no puedo más de la ansiedad por la cuarta temporada que comienza... EN SEIS DÍAS! así que espero que esto aplaque un poco las ansias de todos nosotros... la próxima actualización será antes de TLD, porque de seguro ese capítulo me va a dejar en el piso y no seré capaz de hacer nada por varios días XD Ahora bien, para quienes siguen "día y noche" mi otro fanfic, paciencia por favor, que ha sido un parto llegar a "esa escena" e_e

Los quiero, espero que hayan pasado bonita Navidad Y YA SE VIENE AÑO NUEVO, POR AMOR A MOFFAT! ... por cierto, el título y estrofa son de la cantante Javiera Mena. :3

A leer ahora! recuerden dejar su review, no importa si usted es lector anónimo ;D

* * *

 **3\. Sincronía, Pegaso**

 _… Estás a punto de omitirlo,_

 _Y siento que sí, que sí._

 _Rápido, rápido vuela sobre ti_

 _Dile que sí, que sí_

 _Y déjalo ir…_

 _(dame una oportunidad, dime que sí, que sí)_

.

Bien, quizás ese pensamiento de John sobre que estaba seguro de saber cuánto valía Sherlock para él había sido exagerado, pensó el rubio al día siguiente mientras comía sus cereales de desayuno en la encimera de la cocina. Iba a llegar tarde a la escuela y no tenía intención de que ello ocurriera, considerando que la tarde anterior había huido de su entrenamiento por pasar la tarde con el misterioso chico pelinegro del circo. Se despidió rápidamente de su madre y tomó su bicicleta rumbo a la escuela. Llegó con el tiempo justo y pensó en buscar a Greg antes de entrar a la primera clase de la mañana, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando en el estacionamiento el entrenador Sholto parecía estar esperando a alguien, lo mismo que Mary quien estaba unos pocos metros más allá junto a la puerta de acceso. John bajó de su bicicleta, quitándose el casco y poniéndolo junto a la cadena con la cual aseguraba su bicicleta. Se acomodó la mochila al hombro y echó a andar por el estacionamiento hacia donde esperaba su bella novia. Pero el entrenador lo atajó a mitad de camino.

-Señor Watson…

-Entrenador, ¿qué tal? –John fingió que no tenía noción de qué hacía el entrenador ahí y le extendió la mano a modo de saludo. Sabía ya que cuando los profesores le llamaban por "señor" algo no andaba bien.

-Todo en orden, gracias. Ayer no estuvo en los entrenamientos para nuestro primer partido del sábado…

John sintió que se le iban los colores del rostro. ¿Qué excusa pondría para eso?

-…Pero su amigo, el señor Lestrade, me explicó que el motivo de su ausencia se debió a que, cito textual; un querido amigo suyo está de visita en la ciudad y necesitaba de usted para realizar algunos trámites…

-Oh... em… sí. Una tarde terrible. Es un amigo… canadiense. Fuimos a la embajada y luego le mostré la ciudad… -inventó John en un tono que intentó hacer sonar convincente. El entrenador asintió con la cabeza, nada convencido.

-¿Le veré esta tarde, no?

-Claro que sí… sí señor, obviamente. – contestó azorado el rubio. El entrenador Sholto se retiró en silencio de su lado y John continuó su camino hasta donde su novia estaba esperando.

-Hola cariño… -besó brevemente a Mary en los labios, pero ella no devolvió muy entusiasmada el gesto- ¿pasó algo?

-No me dijiste que tenías un amigo extranjero de visita… de hecho, no recuerdo que me hayas mencionado a ese amigo alguna vez… -expuso a modo de queja.

John apretó los labios. No se le ocurrían excusas válidas sin antes saber qué era lo que Greg había dicho para justificar su inasistencia al entrenamiento del día anterior. El sonido del timbre que indicaba el ingreso a clases vino como una salvación para John que comenzó a acelerar el paso hacia su salón, con Mary caminando a su lado por los pasillos de la escuela.

-Lo siento amor. Llegó de pronto, tuve que ayudarlo con algunas cosas… por eso no te comenté nada, hasta yo mismo me sorprendí de verlo… - el rubio miró fijamente a su novia, en busca de algún gesto que le indicara que más o menos le creía. Mary le dio una media sonrisa cuando llegaron a su aula.

-Me cuentas mejor como estuvo todo eso. No creas que esté celosa o que desconfíe, John… pero todo eso fue… repentino. – Mary suspiró brevemente al terminar la frase.

-Muy repentino, lo sé cariño. Que tengas una buena mañana, nos vemos en la siguiente clase… -Esta vez Mary aceptó de buena manera el beso que su novio le dio y entró a su sala. John echó a correr hacia su aula y cuando entró, el profesor aún no había llegado, pero Greg hablaba con algunos compañeros al fondo del salón, sentado sobre una mesa.

-Lestrade… -dijo John alzando un poco la voz mientras avanzaba por el aula hacia donde su amigo se hallaba. Greg volteó y lo miró como si nada pasara.

-Watson…

-¿Qué diablos hiciste ayer? –masculló el rubio cuando llegó junto a su amigo, arrugando la cara en una mueca de molestia.

-Lo mismo me pregunto. ¿Cómo te fue con tu amigo de las mallas... extranjero, el pobre amigo extranjero que requería tu ayuda? Disculpa. – ironizó el chico apartándose de su grupo al tiempo que llegaba el profesor a la sala y comenzaba la clase.

-bien… ¿qué debo decirle a Mary o al resto? Sholto me atajó en el estacionamiento para recriminar mi ausencia y no supe qué diablos decirle... inventé que era canadiense y que visitamos inmigración. –ahora hablaba en voz baja mientras el profesor buscaba el contenido en el que había quedado la clase anterior preguntándole a uno de sus compañeros de los primeros asientos.

-Decir que tu madre estaba enferma no era excusa… -se explicó Greg en un susurro.

-Les hubieras dicho mejor que Harry estaba perdida en algún bar de mala muerte… - la voz de John sonó entre molesta y dolida al decir eso.

-No, demasiado triste. –justificó Greg- Además Mary podría haber ido a tu casa a hablar con tus padres y no quieres que todos se enteren de que andas de amigo con un chico que puede abrir las piernas en 180°… -se burló nuevamente. John se arrepintió del alma en contarle a Greg lo que pensaba de Sherlock.

-Greg…

Su amigo rió por lo bajo y dio por terminada la conversación al abrir su cuaderno de apuntes.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió en absoluta normalidad. Como era día viernes las clases se extendían solo hasta mediodía, pero tanto John como Greg y Mary debían permanecer en la escuela para sus últimos entrenamientos para el día siguiente. Mary no hizo más preguntas de las necesarias respecto al amigo de John, y él tampoco habló más pues lo último que quería era mentirle a su novia, e incluso consideró decirle la verdad, pero ¿qué le diría en ese caso? "amor, ¿recuerdas al chico del circo, el de la cuerda floja? He salido con él un par de veces, creo que es un joven increíble y me gustaría pasar los próximos 20 días con él día y noche antes de que se vaya a Dios sabe donde" No. Esa posibilidad no existía. Sin embargo, quería salir luego de esa mentira, pues Mary sencillamente no la merecía.

Estaba en los camerinos cambiándose ropa para su último entrenamiento cuando su teléfono sonó; un nuevo mensaje recibido. Era Sherlock. John sonrió como idiota, y luego miró a todos lados. Sus compañeros de equipo hablaban entre ellos, nadie parecía interesado en John y Greg se paseaba en ropa interior buscando su camiseta perdida en los otros casilleros mientras les gritaba improperios a sus compañeros. John leyó el mensaje, sintiendo como su pulso se había acelerado ligeramente.

 _"Ven mañana al circo si te es conveniente."_

Momentos después otro mensaje;

 _"Función especial. Si te es inconveniente, ven de todos modos"_

Pero ese mismo día John tenía su partido de rugby y luego iría a casa de Mary a hacer las pases con su madre. Arrugó la cara pensando como ajustar ambas cosas, estar puntual en el circo y luego volver tarde a casa, sin la excusa de haber salido con Mary todo ese rato.

 _"No podré. Tengo partido de rugby en la escuela. A las 5"._ Contestó escuetamente. Greg llegó a su lado aún con la ropa interior puesta, pero con la camiseta recuperada en la mano.

-¿Mensaje del guapo? – picó.

-Deja de llamarlo así por favor… -John sintió que se sonrojaba otra vez- vístete Greg, tenemos dos minutos para salir al precalentamiento…

Greg sonrió con esos dientes largos y blancos que tenía y se puso la camiseta. Continuó vistiéndose con John a su lado, quien mientras se ponía las zapatillas miraba de vez en cuando el teléfono que estaba junto a él. Una nueva alerta de mensaje recibido.

 _"Perfecto. Te iré a ver y luego te vienes a la función."_ Contestó Sherlock. John volvió a sentir que enrojecía ante la insistencia del chico, pero sencillamente no podía ser así. Tenía otros compromisos que cumplir y aunque le encantaba la idea de volver a ver a Sherlock descolgándose de la tela y volando en ella como la primera vez que le vio, sencillamente no podía.

-¡Vamos, todos a la cancha! –llamó alguien desde la puerta del camerino. Greg apuró los cordones de sus zapatillas mientras John guardaba sus cosas en su casillero, dejando su teléfono móvil dentro.

Sherlock en tanto había permanecido sentado junto a su teléfono celular durante un buen rato. Esperaba que John le respondiera algo a su última propuesta, pero se había tardado mucho en manifestarse. Estaba dentro del circo, con el resto de los artistas ensayando diversos números clásicos, además de probar algunas cosas nuevas en el trapecio o con los aros, pero Sherlock sencillamente estaba sentado en la primera fila de las gradas, justo frente al escenario donde sus compañeros se movían, corrían y hablaban, ignorándolo sin más. De pronto, una chica muy delgada y de profundos ojos verdes se acercó a él meneando las caderas con cada paso que daba. Llevaba puesto un pequeño top amarillo y pantalones anchos, además de ir descalza.

-¡Sherlock! –le llamó la mujer. El mencionado alzó la mirada y se encontró de frente con la mirada inquisitiva de la muchacha. Se sintió molesto de solo verla en ese momento.

-¿Qué quieres Irene?

-Es nuestro turno, debes subir a la tela. Ahora. –le ordenó.

-No lo haré de inmediato. Después. –contestó tajante Sherlock. Irene se quedó de pie frente a él mientras el acróbata volvía a tomar su teléfono celular.

-¿Esperas algún mensaje especial? –El chico la ignoró, pero Irene insistió- ¿De ese rubio que colaste a tu remolque el martes, quizás? – entonces Sherlock miró violentamente a Irene.- No le he dicho a nadie que agujereaste la reja, o que te vi con ese chico. Pero… ¿esperas algo de él ahora?

-No te importa. – Sherlock se puso de pie mientras se quitaba el polerón ancho que traía encima de la camiseta.

\- Espero que no estés buscando amigos cercanos… no los puedes tener Sherl, nos quedan dos semanas aquí. –Irene se dio la media vuelta y volvió a la pista. Sherlock se quedó de pie junto al lugar donde estaba sentado anteriormente. Irene era una chica ácida y directa, y como tal no había hecho más que decirle la verdad. Él se iría y John se quedaría en esta ciudad con su vida, su novia y su equipo de rugby.

Pero eso en vez de desanimarlo, le dio un extraño valor para volver a insistir.

 _"No me respondas. Iré a tu partido de todos modos. SH"_

John quiso que la tierra se lo tragara al ver el mensaje de Sherlock cuando regresó de su entrenamiento. De pronto, durante esos 90 minutos corriendo su mentalidad había cambiado y no entendía por qué la insistencia en verlo o en estar en lugares donde no tenía por qué estar, si tan solo era un pasajero más en el viaje de su vida. No podía negar lo guapo e interesante que le parecía aquel chico desde que lo vio colgar de aquella cuerda floja, pero eso había sido hace tan solo cuatro días, y se necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para poder afiatar una amistad que permitiera al otro que estuviera en tantos espacios, o que le hiciera huir de alguna responsabilidad de la escuela. John se dirigió a las duchas sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, y apenas consideró las clásicas bromas entre hombres que se hacían sus compañeros mientras se duchaban. "Quizás Sherlock es así y en cada ciudad busca hacerse un amigo hasta que se tiene que ir" pensó. Y entonces tuvo pena del chico de los rizos negros y mirada imposible. Porque el fondo, entendía que quizás Sherlock se sentía solo y nada más quería alguien con quien compartir en las ciudades que visitaba con sus padres y todo el circo.

Pero estaría ahí, al día siguiente Sherlock quizás estaría entre las gradas de la cancha de la escuela viendo a John jugar. "Más nos vale que ganemos, sino pasaré una gran vergüenza" pensó el rubio mientras se terminaba de vestir con sus compañeros, quienes se palmeaban la espalda a modo de despedida, partiendo rumbo a sus hogares. Momentos después, John hacía el viaje de regreso a su casa en bicicleta con Greg a su lado, conduciendo su propia bicicleta. Hicieron la primera parte del trayecto en silencio, pues John seguía pensando en qué haría si Sherlock llegaba a aparecerse al día siguiente, ¿qué haría con el té de Mary? ¿Qué haría cuando terminara en el circo viendo nuevamente aquella función? Porque si de algo John estaba seguro, es que si Sherlock llegaba a estar al día siguiente en aquel partido, era inevitable que él no acabase en la función del circo. Lo conocía hace tan solo cinco días, pero intuía que el pelinegro tenía un magnetismo que a él lo podría llevar hasta el fin del mundo sin chistar.

-Vas muy callado, John. ¿No quedaste conforme con el entrenamiento? –preguntó Greg cuando llegaron a una esquina cuyo semáforo estaba en luz roja.

-Sherlock quiere venir mañana al partido… -comentó John con pesadez.

-¿Sherlock es tu novio? –John miró raro a Greg, quien también había hecho una mueca al preguntar eso- Digo… seguiste por dos meses a Mary para que se quedara a verte a ti en un partido ¿y este chico que conociste el lunes quiere venir por su cuenta? –John se encogió de hombros- dile que venga, ya lo quiero conocer… –echó a andar delante de John cuando el semáforo cambió.

-¿Sí sabes que viene con una compañía de circo y que se irá en dos semanas, no? –gritó John mientras pedaleaba calle abajo con Greg delante de él. Faltaba poco para llegar a casa de Greg, quien se detuvo en una esquina. John llegó a su lado.

-John, te lo diré una vez como el amigo que me consideras ser: haz lo que te dé la gana. Te gusta ese tal Sherlock y por alguna extraña razón te busca. Se irá pronto, lo que hagas ahora, quedará en el aquí y ahora. Ambos tendrían que sacrificar mucho para llegar a pasar de las tres semanas saliendo a atrapar proxenetas o a… tomarse de las manos andando en bici…

-Eso último sonó como si llevara meses de conocerlo… -razonó John mientras su amigo miraba a la calle.

-En dos días a mí me parece que realmente conocieras a ese chico desde hace meses, John. –razonó Greg con el rostro severo. Volvió a pedalear y John lo imitó. Se despidieron al llegar a la casa de Lestrade, y John siguió hasta su casa. El resto de la tarde se lo pasó en su cuarto, fingiendo que hacía los deberes cuando en realidad pensaba en como enfrentaría el día siguiente en el caso de que Sherlock estuviera ahí, como le había asegurado. De pronto escuchó un portazo en el cuarto aledaño, luego los pasos de alguien subir la escalera. Era su madre discutiendo con Harry nuevamente, la historia de cada viernes cuando su hermana quería salir de casa con alguna de sus amigas. El problema no era que saliera, sino que no daba señales de vida hasta el domingo en la mañana, y en dos ocasiones desde la estación de policía donde había terminado luego de protagonizar un par de riñas callejeras producto del alcohol. John no tenía ganas de escuchar otra vez a su madre peleando con su hermana, por lo cual buscó sus audífonos, los conectó a su laptop y subió el volumen de la música para luego sencillamente, ensimismarse en sus pensamientos, imaginando las posibilidades de lo que podría llegar a ocurrir si Sherlock aparecía por su escuela al día siguiente. Se hizo un silencio entre una canción y otra, y en ese momento escuchó un fuerte grito que no supo identificar quien lo había proferido. Intentó concentrarse en su lectura para filosofía, y luego de varios minutos de distracción, lo logró.

.

Ese día sábado amaneció extrañamente soleado, pero con una agradable temperatura que auguraba un buen día. John esperaba que Mary pasara temprano por su casa, pues se habían visto poco durante la semana. Bajó las escaleras y preparó el desayuno para ambos y su familia, aunque aún no parecía haber mayor movimiento en los cuartos de sus padres y su hermana. Si Harry no estaba, si su padre había ido al trabajo a cubrir algún turno extra o su madre decidía ir a hacer las compras, entonces quizás tendría un par de horas para atender debidamente a su novia luego de sus repentinas desapariciones y todo lo que le había esquivado durante la semana. Se sintió un poco mal de pensar en Mary de ese modo, cuando tan solo la noche anterior se la había pasado un buen rato pensando en Sherlock. Pero su incomodidad disminuyó un poco luego de recibir un mensaje de Mary en su celular, diciendo que había tenido un contratiempo y que se verían mejor en la escuela para el partido. John entonces desayunó solo y luego de darse una ducha y vestirse, se quedó mirando un poco de televisión en su cuarto para luego partir rumbo a la escuela.

El partido era el primero de la temporada y meramente amistoso con una escuela cercana, pero aún así se respiraba un aire a competitividad y preparación al cual John ya estaba acostumbrado desde que entró al equipo en segundo año. Él y Greg jugaban como defensa, por lo cual era común que terminaran con algunas magulladuras o moretones después de cada partido. Sin embargo, John amaba ser parte del equipo y correr con sus pares en búsqueda de la victoria. Ambos estaban con el resto de sus compañeros preparándose en los camarines de la escuela, cuando comenzaron a oír el ruido del público que comenzaba a hacer ingreso a la cancha. John sintió que se le apretaba el estómago al pensar nuevamente en Sherlock, pero hizo caso omiso a sus nervios. Momentos después alguien lo llamó para que saliera del camarín. Al salir, Mary le esperaba cerca de la puerta, vestida con su uniforme de animadora. Al verlo estiró los brazos hacia él sin dudarlo siquiera.

-Te extrañaba John… - el rubio se sintió realmente feliz de verla, la envolvió con sus brazos y le dio un beso en el cabello- sé que les irá bien hoy…

-Gracias amor…siento mucho que esta semana haya sido tan rara pero yo… -John miró a Mary a los ojos brevemente. No podía negar lo mucho que la quería y que después de todo, habían vivido mucho juntos como para sencillamente omitir tanto y distraerse pensando en Sherlock- … te amo, Mary. Muchas gracias… ¿sigue en pie el té con tu madre después del partido?

-Creo que no, pero después podríamos ir al…

-…no lo sé, cariño. –interrumpió John. Mary frunció el entrecejo, molesta por la intromisión de John- es Harry… ya sabes…

-¿Harry?- dudó ella- Vino hoy de público a verte jugar… la acabo de saludar cuando venía acá…

-Por eso… no quiero que vuelva sola a casa, porque de seguro… bueno tú la conoces… - John no tenía idea de que Harry estaría ahí, pero prefirió seguirle la corriente a Mary con lo que acababa de contarle.

-Bien… suerte, John. – la rubia besó brevemente en los labios al chico y partió de regreso con su equipo de animadoras, pero sintiéndose un poco más molesta a como había llegado a buscar a su novio.

En tanto, Sherlock se sentía algo abrumado con tanta gente a su alrededor en esa cancha. No sabía donde sentarse y un vendedor prácticamente le había obligado a comprar una caja de palomitas de maíz al ingresar al recinto. Se movió por las gradas buscando donde poder sentarse y no terminar por estrangular a alguien durante la siguiente hora, mientras sencillamente ignoraba por quinta vez las llamadas de Irene en su móvil, quien de seguro estaba histérica por conocer su paradero, pero él solo había respondido con un escueto "volveré a tiempo para la función" antes de salir casi huyendo del circo hace un rato atrás. Entonces vio un lugar desocupado junto a una chica de cabello rubio oscuro como la paja. Sherlock la observó detenidamente: mujer de 21 años, trabajo estable pero sin profesión ni estudios universitarios, había llegado al partido para ver a algún pariente o amigo cercano que jugaba esa tarde y además parecía tener algunos problemas con el alcohol.

-¿Te vas a sentar o qué? no tengo piojos si es lo que piensas… -le habló la chica. Sherlock pestañeó un par de veces y entonces simplemente se sentó junto a ella -¿vienes a ver a alguien en especial?

Sherlock la miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza en tanto miraba a los equipos que comenzaban a salir a la cancha, mientras el público comenzaba gritar y a vitorear a los equipos poniéndose de pie en sus asientos, agitando banderas de colores o levantando lienzos con mensajes. Sherlock se sintió profundamente irritado entonces.

-Ese rubio de ahí, el número 18. Mi hermano menor, John. Corre como nadie… - le señaló la chica sonriendo. Sherlock miró hacia donde le habían señalado y vio a John. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que se había sentado nada menos que con su hermana… ¿pero no qué era un chico?- soy Harriet por cierto, pero todos me dicen Harry, ¿cómo te llamas tú? –la muchacha parecía realmente excitada por el momento.

-Sherl…

-¡Sí John, vamos! ¡Aplástalos! –gritó Harry agitando una banderita rojo y blanco que llevaba en la mano. El partido había dado ya el pitazo inicial y ella parecía estar eufórica junto con el público que no paraba de gritar a los jugadores- ¿Cómo te llamabas?

-Sherlock. –contestó este escuetamente, sin apartar los ojos de John quien comenzaba a correr por la cancha, mirando a sus compañeros y gritando de vez en cuando a sus pares.

El partido le pareció sumamente simplón, bruto y aburrido. No entendía la lógica de ver a 30 chicos correr y golpearse por un balón para luego arrojarlo sobre un poste para obtener puntaje. Pero John parecía pasársela bien, cuando terminó el partido estaba sucio, sudoroso y alguien le había golpeado un brazo, además de recibir muchas patadas en las canillas. Aún así, ganaron por amplia ventaja. John miraba al público algo confundido cuando los equipos volvían hacia los camarines y terminaba de saludarse con sus contrincantes en la cancha, parecía que no había visto a Sherlock en todo lo que había durado el encuentro y entonces un chico más alto que él y con el cabello algo cano hablaba con él indicándole en la dirección donde estaba el pelinegro con su hermana. John miró entonces y se quedó quieto, mirando fijamente a Sherlock.

-¡Acaba de verme el maldito infeliz! –celebró Harry agitando una mano para saludar a su hermano. Sherlock en tanto permanecía ahí de pie, y sabía que John no miraba a su hermana, sino que a él. Miró su teléfono: 25 llamadas perdidas, 15 de Irene, 5 de su madre y otras 5 que prefirió ni saber de quién se trataba. Salió rápidamente del lado de Harry sin siquiera despedirse y caminó dando un rodeo por la cancha, buscando los camarines. Se quedó cerca de allí, mirando atentamente la puerta de salida y la hora en su teléfono, pero ya se le hacía tarde y por más rápido que fuera, no alcanzaría a llegar a tiempo. Frustrado, echó a andar fuera del recinto en busca de un taxi mientras le escribía a John.

 _"Te espero en el circo. Llega antes de que termine la función. Si la chica de la boletería te dice algo, dile que yo mismo me encargaré de que sus padres se enteren de que sale secretamente con un bastardo. SH"_

John leyó el mensaje en su móvil mientras el entrenador aún los felicitaba por el buen juego y algunos se preparaban luego de la ducha para irse de fiesta a la casa de Mike, otro delantero del equipo. El rubio se excusó diciendo que se sentía realmente molido y salió rápidamente del recinto, sin siquiera despedirse de Greg o buscar a Mary. Corrió hasta la parada de autobuses hacia el centro y llegó nuevamente, al circo en medio del Green Park. Se acercó a boletería, donde tras la ventanilla de atención, una chica morena de desordenados rizos, contaba tickets y sumaba algo en una calculadora apuntado otras cosas en un cuaderno junto a ella.

-Em… hola…

-¿Vienes a comprar tickets para la función de mañana? –fue el saludo de la muchacha quien lo miró brevemente y volvió a lo que hacía.

-Em… no. De hecho quería entrar a la función de ahora… -dijo John tímidamente. La chica llevaba una credencial colgada en su blusa que solo decía "Sally"

-No. –contestó secamente y siguió haciendo cuentas con la calculadora.

-Necesito entrar, por favor… -intentó John de buena manera.

-Dije no chiquillo. Vete. –espetó la morena agitando la mano y sin mirarlo.

John suspiró, sin poder creer lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Necesito que me dejes pasar, o Sherlock Holmes se encargará personalmente de que tus padres se enteren de que sales secretamente con un bastardo… -murmuró John con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. La chica lo miró fijamente entonces, como si quisiera matarlo. Dejó la calculadora a un lado y se acercó a la ventanilla de atención.

-¿Eres amigo de ese freak…? –masculló.

-¿Amigo? No… apenas lo conocí… el martes.- concluyó John bajando la voz.

-Si vas a verlo a él, dile que lo voy a matar. –advirtió ella con tono grave.

- _No soy una lechuza_ … –parafraseó John al tiempo que se retiraba de la ventanilla e ingresaba al circo. "Qué mujer tan desagradable" pensó mientras se alejaba de ella.

Minutos después, John se hallaba nuevamente dentro del lugar donde había conocido a Sherlock hace tan solo unos días, y vería nuevamente el número de Sherlock en el aire. Se sentó en un lugar desocupado que había hallado pero que estaba relativamente lejos del escenario, justo a tiempo para cuando el anfitrión anunciaba a "Plantagenet" en el escenario. John volvió a alzar la mirada a la cúspide de la carpa, donde Sherlock repitió el número de la cuerda floja y luego la tela aérea con la chica bonita, pero lo que le llamó la tención fue que ahora el sonido del violín era diferente. Parecía un ritmo sacado de alguna especie de mundo onírico. Dulce, pero al mismo tiempo daba la sensación de lejanía y tristeza mezclado con alguna nota que parecía alegre. Además, en vez de comenzar inmediatamente a balancearse en el aire con la chica, Sherlock bailó brevemente con ella al compás de la música, ambos solos e iluminados por un gran foco de luz blanca que seguía sus movimientos por la pista. Parecían una de esas parejas trágicas condenadas a la distancia y al fracaso pese al amor que se tenían. Luego cuando ambos subieron a la tela seguían representando lo mismo de una manera que a John le pareció demasiado dramática como para que la vieran los niños. Aún así se sintió emocionado y aplaudió fuertemente terminado el número. Cuando la función se dio por finalizada, John dio un pequeño rodeo esperando que el resto del público desapareciera, esperando salir casi de los últimos y que además Sherlock respondiera alguno de sus mensajes preguntando si se iba a su casa sin más o qué.

" _Tú sabes perfectamente qué hacer. "_

Se quedó helado por un momento al leer esas palabras, pero salió rápidamente del trance, corriendo hacia la salida y otra vez dando el rodeo hasta la casa rodante de Sherlock. Cuando terminaba de ingresar por el agujero de la reja (cada vez se hacía más hábil en ese pequeño espacio) una voz habló detrás de él.

-Tú debes ser el chico al que Sherlock le escribe tanto. ¿No?

John se dio la media vuelta y se encontró con una hermosa chica de cabello negro, ojos verdes y labios carmesí, ataviada del mismo leotardo rojo con el que había salido al escenario. La reconoció de inmediato como la trapecista y la mujer que había acompañado a Sherlock en el baile.

-Irene Adler. Trapecista y acróbata del circo. Sherlock es mi compañero…

-S… sí…los vi recién… bonito número, muy conmovedor… -John se sacudió un poco los vaqueros y guardó una distancia prudente con la mujer que se presentaba frente a él.

-¿Entonces desde cuándo conoces a Sherlock? … ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? –insistió Irene.

-No te he dicho mi nombre, pero Sherlock y yo... –"¿Sherlock y tú qué, John?" pensó entonces. ¿Se están conociendo? ¿Salen a escondidas y no entiendes por qué lo hacen? ¿Es tu inconsciente buscando un revolcón con un chico como el que hace más de un año no te das? John cerró la boca entonces y se quedó mirando a la mujer.

-¿Y bien? –reiteró ella cruzándose de brazos y mirando insistentemente a John esperando respuesta.

-John Watson. Amigo. Gracias Irene, te puedes marchar. –Sherlock apareció de pronto aún ataviado de su malla color perla y el rostro maquillado, con el cabello repeinado hacia atrás. Irene puso los ojos en blanco, evidentemente molesta, se dio la media vuelta y se marchó. Sherlock le dio una media sonrisa a John y entró rápidamente a su improvisado hogar. John le siguió y cerró la puerta detrás de él mientras Sherlock ya se desarmaba el peinado dejando sus rizos al aire y volvía a tirar sus zapatos por ahí mientras John seguía parado en la puerta.

-Buena actuación… -comentó el rubio.

-Lo mismo digo de tu partido.- Sherlock se acercó a John y se dio la media vuelta, agachando la cabeza como la vez anterior. John comprendió de inmediato el mensaje y desabrochó con cuidado la bragueta de la malla de Sherlock, quien momentos después se paseaba solo en ropa interior hacia su "habitación". John pensó que si veía eso dos veces más podría empezar a acostumbrarse sin sentir las orejas arder de tan solo ver a Sherlock enseñando casi toda su humanidad.

-¿A quién iremos a atrapar ahora? –preguntó John moviéndose un poco por el reducido espacio.

-¿Quieres ir a atrapar algún criminal? – devolvió la misiva el pelinegro desde su cuarto.

-¿sino para qué estoy aquí? John se paró junto al microscopio que había en la mesa y vio a Sherlock asomarse por la improvisada puerta.

-Saca dos bebidas de ahí. –apuntó al minibar que estaba sobre un mueble- Hay comida china ahí en el rincón, mamá la trajo hace poco, saldré en un momento.

-¿Entonces no hay criminales? – seguía algo confundido.

-No esta noche, John.

El rubio sirvió la comida y las bebidas, momentos después salió Sherlock ya vestido de su habitación. Se sentaron uno frente a otro en la pequeña mesita y John no se había dado cuenta de lo realmente hambriento que estaba hasta que probó el primer bocado de fideos con carne mongoliana. Sherlock apenas tocó su caja de comida, y argumentó que no tenía hambre, pues había comido antes del show. Cuando recién se sentaron, John se sentía algo tenso, pero se le fue pasando a medida que conversaba con Sherlock y él le contaba cosas de su vida muy tranquilamente, como si buscase ganar su confianza. Nunca había ido a la escuela, salvo los primeros tres años de primaria, pero a los 9 años había insistido en que quería estar en el circo con sus padres y no bajo el cuidado de su hermano mayor en Londres. Venía a la ciudad una vez al año a rendir exámenes libres que le acreditaban que podía seguir sin ir a la escuela pues sabía lo suficiente, y no tenía el menor deseo de ir a la universidad o hacer algo más "formal" con su vida. El circo le quedaba bien, era libre, viajaba con un grupo de personas que apenas lo molestaban y además conocía más lugares de los que John podría imaginar. Practicaba en la cuerda floja desde los 6 años y las otras artes desde más o menos la misma edad. John lo escuchaba atento y fascinado. Sherlock era sin duda la persona más interesante que había conocido en años. Sabía de química, de biología, de música (dijo que sabia tocar algunos instrumentos pero no dijo cuáles) y un poco de matemáticas y física, pero se le daba mal la cultura popular y la historia. Podía leer a las personas tan solo por la ropa que llevaban puesta o como caminaban, y John a cada momento se sorprendía más y más de lo que le oía hablar a Sherlock. No se había percatado de la hora, hasta que vio en su teléfono que eran casi las 2 de la mañana, y su madre le había escrito un sencillo mensaje "Supongo que te has ido a la fiesta con Greg. Ten cuidado. Te quiero." John se había olvidado de todo, estaba fascinado simplemente con haber estado oyendo por casi tres horas la perorata de Sherlock, con sus berrinches en medio sobre lo mucho que odiaba a la gente común o lo mal que se llevaba con algunos _inútiles del circo._

-¿Pasarás la noche aquí, no? – preguntó de pronto el pelinegro poniéndose de pie. John sintió que enrojecía mientras aún sostenía su móvil en la mano.

-Supongo que es la única opción que me queda… -murmuró John bajando la mirada a su caja de comida ya vacía.

-Mi cama es amplia de todos modos, así que puedes…

-No… no dormiré en tu cama Sherlock… simplemente no porque…

-¿Por qué me conoces desde el lunes, John? –inquirió el acróbata. John se delató frente a él solo con mirarlo. Sherlock le dio una media sonrisa- no seas tonto.

Dicho esto, Sherlock se metió en su cuarto. John se quedó breves momentos donde estaba sentado, y luego, armándose de valor entró al pequeño cuarto. Era una cama que iba de lado a lado del cuarto, de no más de 1.30 mts de ancho. Sherlock estaba descalzo sentado en un rincón, bajo unas luces de navidad cálidas que alumbraban la estancia colgadas por un lado de la pared sobre una diminuta ventana. Por un momento, John pensó que el escenario daba más la impresión de que estaba a punto de hacerle el amor a Sherlock más que de dormir porque se sentía agotado del largo día vivido. Sacudió la cabeza, huyendo de ese pensamiento que acababa de tener.

Se sentó en la esquina opuesta a Sherlock, quien seguía mirándolo sin decir nada, y John comenzó a hablar de su vida, de su familia sobre todo, ratificando las deducciones que Sherlock había hecho cuando se conocieron, pero no duró mucho la plática pues al poco rato John cayó dormido en una esquina de la cama, rendido por el partido de rugby y la semana de estudios en la escuela. Durmió como un bebé, tranquilo y sin culpas o ideas extrañas rondeando en sus sueños.

Se llevó un buen susto al despertar a la mañana siguiente y ver que estaba en una cama que no era la suya, junto a un chico extremadamente guapo a su lado, que dormía plácidamente junto a él. John se removió incómodo en su puesto, sentía que el brazo derecho le hormigueaba, además de un poco tenso al haber dormido con ropa, mientras su conocida erección matutina apretaba contra sus pantalones. Pero entonces volteó lenta e incómodamente y se dedicó a mirar un ratito a Sherlock mientras dormía a su lado, como si lo conociese de toda la vida. El chico tenía el cabello negro revuelto, la boca entreabierta y además llevaba solo una camiseta y unos bóxers blancos. La luz que entraba por el cuarto le daba de lleno en los muslos desnudos y contrastaba con unos pocos vellos rubios en sus piernas pálidas y de marcados músculos. John volteó buscando su móvil que había quedado en un rincón de la cama. Eran las 8 de la mañana, nadie lo había llamado durante la noche y volvió a moverse lentamente para volver a mirar a Sherlock quien como él, se había quedado dormido sobre las mantas. John no recordaba nada, salvo que estaba hablando con Sherlock sobre su hermana y que luego se había quedado dormido porque no daba más de cansancio. Seguía mirando a Sherlock, en ese silencio íntimo que reinaba en el pequeño cuarto y lentamente, fue recorriendo con sus ojos el cuerpo de Sherlock hasta llegar a su intimidad, donde si bien no parecía haber una erección matutina, si daba la impresión de que Sherlock estaba "bien dotado". ¿Habría tenido novias antes? Se preguntó John entonces. Quizás sí, y con esos movimientos en la tela y ese porte desinteresado en todo lo que le rodeaba y sus ojos camaleónicos, le daban un toque de misterio y encanto. Bien podría ser como un marinero, y haber dejado algún amor en cada ciudad que visitaba, dejando que las chicas se acercaran a él y viviendo al máximo los días que el circo estuviese en la ciudad…

"Oh,oh" pensó John mientras seguía tejiendo historias en su mente. Se quedó mirando a Sherlock quien seguía durmiendo y respirando tranquilamente a su lado. ¿Era eso lo que estaba haciendo con él? ¿Qué orientación sexual tendría Sherlock? ¿Estaría experimentando con tan solo 15 años y toda esa experiencia, ese mundo y ese cuerpo que…?

-Tus ridículos pensamientos me tienen despierto hace más de 15 minutos, John. –masculló Sherlock abriendo los ojos y mirando a John fijamente con sus ojos entre verde y miel. El rubio se alejó rápidamente, pasándose la mano por la cara para disimular su sonrojo al ser sorprendido mirando "esa" parte de la anatomía de Sherlock.

-Lo siento Sherlock… ¿a qué hora me dormí?

-Como a las 2 y media, y deberías seguir durmiendo si quieres irte a tu casa bien descansado. –Sherlock se estiró en la cama como si fuera un felino, alzando los brazos y dejando a John ver sus axilas que apenas tenían unos pocos vellos oscuros. Bien, al menos no parecía ser un chico pretensioso con su cuerpo.

\- Creo que te haré caso… -murmuró John aún acostado. Volvió a mirar a Sherlock, quien también permanecía junto a él estirado sobre la cama. John se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó al piso del cuarto, y procedió a quitarse los pantalones.

-¿Qu… qué estás haciendo? –John rió al oír el pánico en la voz de Sherlock.

-Seguiré durmiendo, pero lo haré bien. Toda la noche sentí que me asfixiaba con los pantalones y los calcetines puestos. –John echó el edredón a un lado y se metió debajo de las mantas. Las sábanas eran suaves y cálidas gracias a su peso y al calor que había dejado su cuerpo durante la noche. -¿Dormirás también?

Sherlock se quedó mirando a John en silencio y se metió también debajo de las mantas. John lentamente comenzó a cerrar los ojos, cediendo al cansancio que quedaba en su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo, siendo consciente de lo nervioso que le hacía sentir tener a Sherlock a su lado también en camiseta y ropa interior. Si tan solo había un roce entre ambos, John definitivamente no sabría qué hacer. Deseaba a Sherlock, porque le parecía perfecto, inteligente, atractivo y brillante y sobre todo porque tenía la seguridad de que no podría pasar más de dos semanas con él, y si hacía algo ahora, sería como Greg le había dicho, quedaría sencillamente ahí, como el recuerdo de un desliz del que nadie tenía por qué enterarse.

Como si le hubiese leído la mente (y John sospechaba que era así efectivamente) Sherlock, que estaba de espaldas a él echó ligeramente su parte baja hacia la pelvis de John, quien pensó en cualquier cosa asquerosa que se le viniera a la mente para que su cuerpo no lo traicionara. Sherlock insistió nuevamente, moviendo un poco más las caderas hacia atrás. ¿Entonces Sherlock era gay y pretendía lo mismo que John durante estos días? Ni siquiera había preguntado o mencionado a Mary, ni John quería pensar en ella pese a que debería hacerlo. Sherlock intentó por tercera vez su movimiento de caderas contra la pelvis de John, pero este seguía empecinado en que su cuerpo no lo traicionara.

-¿Estás dormido John? –preguntó Sherlock en un susurro grave. Daba igual lo que hicieran o no. No habría consecuencias, ni evidencias si eran discretos. Y John sentía que comenzaba a enojarse por no atreverse a hacer algo. Nadie sabría nada, y Sherlock se marcharía de la ciudad pronto. Solo tenía que tomar la oportunidad que le estaban regalando justo ahora.

-¿John? –insistió Sherlock nuevamente usando ese tono grave.

El aludido respiró profundamente mientras Sherlock volvía a mover lentamente las caderas hacia atrás. Acercó lentamente su mano a la cadera del moreno y la sujetó con firmeza. Sherlock se quedó quieto, sentía que su corazón acababa de detenerse ante el firme agarre de John.

-No. Estoy muy despierto, Sherlock… -susurró John en su oído acercando las caderas del acróbata a su cuerpo. Luego se apoyó sobre un brazo quedando con la mitad del cuerpo sobre Sherlock, quien lo miraba con las pupilas negras y los labios entreabiertos, entonces John lo besó.


	4. Huellas

He vuelto, he vuelto! me costó mucho volver a conectar con esta historia (si leyeron las excusas en mi otro fic, la tesis, ugh) pero aquí estoy! de vacaciones y espero poder hacer esto más seguido antes de irme de viaje :c Espero que haya valido la pena la espera. Me disculpo nuevamente, y les prometo que serán compensados durante las próximas dos semanas. Para quejas, sugerencias y comentarios, recuerde que está la cajita de comentarios aquí :3 Si usan Wattpad, verán que esta historia también está ahí, pero bajo el pseudónimo de **DStrange29** :3

No les doy más la lata... a leer, a leer! :D

D~

* * *

 **4\. Huellas.**

 _Ya que todo parece normal,_

 _Sigue tu propio camino_

 _Cuidado, vas a ver que no se juega con vida ajena, mujer_

 _Cuidado, puede ser que por las noches sueñes conmigo_

.

.

.

Hacía mucho tiempo que John no besaba a un chico, y ya había olvidado la sensación completamente diferente que ofrecía aquella acción. Pese a ello, los labios de Sherlock eran increíblemente suaves, y la curva en forma de corazón que se formaba en su labio superior era ciertamente deliciosa al momento de poner su propia boca sobre aquel lugar tan característico. En ningún momento John pareció ser tímido, pues su lengua de inmediato buscó espacio dentro de la boca del moreno, encontrándose con sus dientes y luego, con su lengua. Sherlock jadeó en un tono grave y en voz muy bajita ante el invasivo y placentero contacto, mientras se movía sutilmente para quedar, momentos más tarde, bajo el cuerpo de John, quien sujetaba aún las huesudas y pálidas caderas de Sherlock con sus manos firmes y buscaba de manera casi inconsciente bajar el elástico de la ropa interior del acróbata. Sherlock en tanto había levantado parte de la camiseta de John dejando a la vista el torso del jugador de rugby, que dejaba ver unos firmes pectorales y su vientre, definido por unos pocos músculos que aún no se desarrollaban del todo. Sherlock se sentía extasiado, tanto por la boca de John, como por la forma en la que lo besaba, tan dominante y a la vez casi con necesidad al mismo tiempo que él recorría con sus manos de dedos largos el torso descubierto del rubio. No hubo preguntas o palabras previas al beso, y sin embargo, Sherlock sabía que se sentía seguro y dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias si John estaba ahí con él.

En tanto, John estaba en el límite de sí mismo, completamente inconsciente de lo que podía estar ocurriendo afuera del pequeño cuarto donde ambos estaban, y cegado además por el repentino deseo que acababa de explotar en él y que manifestaba ansiosamente sobre la boca de Sherlock, besándolo de manera incansable, buscando profundizar el contacto a cada momento, como si pudiese llegar más hondo dentro de la boca del moreno mientras seguía chocando a veces con sus dientes y con la lengua del moreno. Fue entonces cuando escuchó que alguien golpeaba fuertemente la puerta principal que estaba a escasos metros de él.

-¡Sherlock! –golpe a la puerta otra vez. La voz femenina sonaba entre molesta y ansiosa, y ambos adolescentes se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos al escucharla, rompiendo el beso de manera automática. John sonrió al ver la boca de Sherlock hinchada y brillante de la mezcla de saliva de ambos, relamiéndose lentamente mientras seguía mirando a John- ¿Estás ahí, Sherlock? Necesito que abras la puerta…

Sherlock no habló, pero rápidamente se incorporó en la cama, dejando a John a un lado mientras se asomaba gateando por el colchón hacia el dintel que separaba su cuarto de la pequeña sala. John entonces tuvo una maravillosa vista del firme trasero de Sherlock. Se mordió el labio mientras el pelinegro hablaba con su interlocutora a grito limpio desde donde estaba.

-¿¡Qué quieres Irene, aún no son las 9!?

-¿Estás con el rubio ahí?

Sherlock se removió incómodo en la cama. John, aunque preocupado, volvió a morderse el labio ante el movimiento del moreno.

-Sí. –contestó Sherlock de manera cortante.

John enrojeció ante la afirmación del acróbata y desvió la mirada del trasero y las piernas del moreno.

-No me importa, abre la maldita puerta. –reclamó Irene nuevamente.

-Estamos desnudos… -picó Sherlock intentando espantar a su compañera. John enrojeció aún más.

-De ti no me extrañaría… Sherlock, abre la maldita puerta. –ordenó Irene con una voz mucho más grave y severa que la que había empleado anteriormente.

El aludido finalmente se dio por vencido, levantándose de la cama con gesto hastiado y poniéndose unos pantalones anchos que había en el piso, miró de reojo a John y se dirigió a la puerta. John se quedó en la cama, buscando rápidamente con la mirada su ropa. Cuando la encontró, se vistió rápidamente y se quedó en la habitación, esperando.

Sucedieron dos cosas entonces, Irene entró como un tornado al cuarto donde John estaba "escondido" y con los pantalones a medio subir, mientras Sherlock le reclamaba lo estúpido que le parecía que ella entrara así como nada a su casa reclamando estupideces, y al mismo tiempo, John recibió un mensaje de texto de Mary que simplemente decía "buenos días, ¿todo bien esta mañana?". El estómago del rubio se apretó tras leer ese sencillo párrafo y se puso de pie rápidamente, acomodándose los pantalones y saliendo hacia la pequeña sala de la casa rodante.

-¿Solo venías a molestarme porque estaba con John? –inquirió Sherlock con los ojos muy abiertos y la mirada fija en Irene. Ella solo le sostuvo la mirada, ahí estaba la respuesta que Sherlock buscaba- Diablos, ¿en serio viniste solo por eso?

El mentón de Irene tembló levemente mientras miraba con ojos vidriosos a John, que aún tenía el cabello algo revuelto y la chaqueta mal puesta por el apuro con el que se había vestido.

-Saludos a tu novia, John. –Irene salió dando un dramático portazo dejando a Sherlock y John dentro. Se hizo un largo e incómodo silencio entre ambos. Sherlock esquivó la mirada de John mientras daba vueltas sobre sí mismo en la sala. John solamente miraba la pantalla del teléfono, contando los exactos cuatro minutos de silencio entre ambos.

-Bien, aún es temprano, creo que… descansaré en mi casa… - John sonó esquivo, pero era la única alternativa que tenía a fin de no enfrentar el vergonzoso momento.

-Bien –Sherlock frunció el entrecejo al escucharse a sí mismo. Su voz sonó como ahogada en su pecho y John solo le dio una media sonrisa con esos mismos labios con lo que le había besado hace menos de diez minutos. Se sintió triste por ello y se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de abrir se volteó a mirar a Sherlock, que seguía de pie en el mismo lugar.

-¿Por qué ella hizo eso? Irene… ¿por qué quería saber si estaba o no aquí aún?

-Hablaremos durante la semana, John… -Se despidió Sherlock mientras caminaba de regreso a su cuarto, evidentemente confundido y molesto.

John salió en silencio de la casa rodante, pero en vez de tomar el metro hasta su casa, prefirió caminar un poco para intentar comprender lo que había pasado esa mañana.

Lo más lógico que podría ocurrir si le contaba a alguien (probablemente a Greg) lo que había pasado esa mañana en esa casa rodante, sería oír una serie reprimenda por su conducta y dos o tres cosas; primero, que tenía que decidir si era gay o qué diablos después de haber besado a un chico y haber disfrutado eso (algo que no estaba en discusión para John, quien se asumía bisexual desde hace mucho tiempo), en segundo lugar saber realmente si Irene con Sherlock habían sido novios o algo por estilo como para que ella apareciese gritando a las 8 de la mañana en su "casa" e increpando a John preguntándole que hacía ahí todavía , y en último lugar; por qué había besado a Sherlock y caído en un estado de inconsciencia tal, si tenía a una novia tan maravillosa como Mary a su lado. Y si tenía que sentirse realmente culpable por algo de todo lo que había pasado tan solo durante esa mañana, no era precisamente por besar a un chico que desaparecía de su vista más pronto que tarde, sino que porque Mary no merecía algo así. No merecía que le mintieran ni de esa ni de ninguna otra forma. Pero llegar a su casa ahora y decir como nada "Mary, he besado a un chico y me siento fatal por haberte engañado por lo cual creo que debemos terminar lo nuestro" no era la opción más viable. Cabía la alternativa lógica de que Mary se enojara demasiado, o que no le diera asunto y prefiriera superar algo así, juntos como pareja. Ambas opciones eran inadmisibles para John; además de conllevar demasiados problemas por entremedio por lo cual, terminar la relación sin mayores explicaciones era lo mejor que podía hacer ahora para mantener en algo su rectitud hacia las personas que quería y además, dejar de sentir como si una ola gigante lo estuviera envolviendo y atrapando de repente.

Luego de caminar por poco menos de una hora, tomó el autobús para llegar a la casa de Mary, mientras de vez en cuando, aún tenía la sensación de las caderas de Sherlock y su lengua en contacto directo con la suya en aquel beso de la mañana, era algo que de solo recordarlo parecía quemarle en la boca y las manos. John se removió incómodo en su lugar, sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba al recordar ese breve momento en el que todo lo demás parecía sencillamente no existir. No podía negar que aquello había sido sencillamente perfecto, y aumentaba aún más su sensación de culpa hacia Mary y la necesidad de liberarse de ello.

Llegó casi a las 11am a la casa de su novia. Estuvo unos pocos segundos de pie frente a la puerta luego de tocar el timbre y esperar que alguien abriera. Afortunadamente, Mary fue quien se asomó por la puerta, razón por la cual John se sintió internamente agradecido.

-¿John, qué haces aquí? –saludó ella con una sonrisa complacida.

La rubia llevaba puesta una camiseta manga larga y calzas oscuras y aún tenía las zapatillas de levantarse puestas, John sonrió tímidamente luego de mirarla largamente, casi como si lo hiciera por última vez.

-Necesito hablar contigo, Mary…

Ella rió nerviosa. Si algo tenía Mary, era su don de la intuición. O quizás simplemente conocía a John demasiado bien.

-¿Vienes a cortar conmigo? –dijo ella entre risas. John solo la miró en silencio. Mary, que pareció entender entonces que no era una broma, apagó su risa de inmediato y le quedó mirando fijamente con sus ojos verdes. Hubo un breve momento de silencio. La rubia cerró la puerta principal de su casa y avanzó hacia John, que seguía de pie frente a ella en la entrada.

-¿Vienes a… cortar conmigo? -Mary se acomodó unos pocos rizos rebeldes detrás de la oreja mientras cambiaba su gesto de alegría por uno completamente serio. John solo se encogió de hombros, como si estuviese resignado. -¿Qué pasó, por qué?

-No estoy del todo bien Mary yo… te quiero, pero necesito resolver algunos temas personales que…

-¿Es porque también te gustan los chicos? Porque John, nunca me ha molestado que seas…

-¿Qué? –John abrió mucho los ojos y la boca. Se suponía que Mary no tenía conocimiento de ese tema, pero sin embargo ahí estaba, diciéndolo con todas sus letras y ofreciendo su aceptación. Apretó los labios, sintiéndose aún más culpable por lo que estaba haciendo. –Mary… no… no es por eso que es… por favor…yo…

-Merezco una razón, John. Y cualquiera sea, sabes que puedes enfrentar el problema conmigo a tu lado… solo quiero saber por qué vienes aquí a cortar conmigo como si llevásemos meses en una crisis irreversible que claramente, no tenemos.

-No estoy bien, mi familia no está bien, no quiero que estés conmigo mientras yo estoy todo el tiempo intentado resolver problemas en los que no me puedes ayudar… Además… estoy postulando a la armada británica. Y no, no te lo había dicho. Prefería que pensaras que estaba buscando universidades para estudiar medicina… –soltó John esquivando la mirada de la rubia, quien recién entonces se mostró algo dolida, arrugando la boca y mirando al suelo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-A la armada… bien. – Apretó los labios conteniendo todo lo que quería decir- no confías en mí para contarme tus cosas… bien. Nada más que hacer, John Watson. Nada más que hacer… -dijo mientras bajaba la voz.

-Mary lo siento…

-No lo sientes John. Me estás haciendo a un lado así como si nada, claramente no lo estás sintiendo.

Mary le dio la espalda, abrió la puerta y entró rápidamente a su casa. John permaneció un poco más frente a la puerta, respirando hondo en reiteradas ocasiones, para luego dar la media vuelta y volver a su hogar. Estaba hecho, había terminado con Mary Morstan.

.

Los días siguientes fueron complicados para John. En la escuela, y frente a Greg se había mostrado tranquilo, pero en la soledad de su cuarto a cada hora se angustiaba un poco más. No había tenido ninguna noticia de Sherlock, y Mary lo había saludado tranquilamente el lunes en la escuela, aunque se cambió de puesto y se sentó un poco más alejada de John durante la clase. Por un momento le pareció una mala decisión haber terminado su relación con la rubia, pero al menos le daba pase libre para fantasear con Sherlock antes de acostarse. Le costaba dormir, entre la duda de haber hecho lo correcto respecto a Mary, y el recuerdo casi fantasmal de los labios de Sherlock y su posterior desaparición, sin comunicarse con él pese a tener su número. Sabía que si una tarde después de clase tomaba su bicicleta hasta el Green Park podría verlo, pero no sabría qué decir entonces. "Hola Sherlock, verás, terminé con Mary… ¿nos besamos como la otra vez?". Se reprendía a sí mismo sabiendo que esa no era la idea precisamente de ser el muchacho honesto que siempre había sido con las personas que le rodeaban. Debería sentirse apenado y extrañar a Mary, pero con el pasar de los días, solo podía sentirse intranquilo de no saber nada de Sherlock. La semana llegaba a su término, y al circo le quedaban tan solo una semana de funciones y tres días para desarmar todo y partir hacia otra ciudad. Y John había desperdiciado una semana completa sin saber de Sherlock o intentar buscarlo.

-¿Sí te das cuenta de que hiciste algo realmente estúpido, verdad John?

El aludido levantó la mirada del libro de química que tenía frente a él. Estaba en la biblioteca con varios cuadernos y libros esparcidos en una pequeña mesa. Se quedó mirando a Greg, que estaba sentado frente a él, y puso cara de pregunta.

-Terminar con tu novia porque besaste a un chico que se va en diez días…

-Solo quería ser honesto con ella, Greg. –susurró John.

-No lo fuiste. Cortaste con ella para sentirse honesto contigo mismo. Pero a ella le ocultaste todo… lo cual… -Greg miró el techo, como intentando comprender algo que quizás se le estaba escapando, o quizás solo estaba harto de la actitud de su amigo durante la semana- está bien, entiendo tus motivos. Mary quizás hubiera explotado en rabia al saber que la engañaste con un chico, pero eso de todos modos te deja como un estúpido porque al final te quedarás sin pan ni pedazo…

John puso los ojos en blanco, su amigo tenía razón, pero ya no había nada más que hacer.

-Sigue haciendo tu guía de estudios, Lestrade. - fin de la conversación. Greg bufó por lo bajo y volvió a mirar sus apuntes mascullando "sabes que tengo razón".

El fin de semana John esperaba poder ir al circo a ver a Sherlock luego del partido de rugby que tenía en la tarde de sábado en la escuela, pero no pudo hacerlo. Sus compañeros le recriminaron que ya había escapado a una junta post triunfo y prácticamente lo habían obligado a ir a la casa de Sam, uno de los chicos del equipo. Ya eran casi las diez de la noche, la música sonaba muy fuerte, y algunos de sus compañeros estaban algo pasados de cervezas pese a que era temprano como para una noche de fiesta. Otros bailaban con algunas chicas que decidieron acompañarlos. Mary no estaba dentro del grupo asistente pese a haber acompañado a John en el pasado a las celebraciones después de los partidos ganados. El rubio estaba sentado en un sofá lejos de todo, aún con su primera lata a medio beber, y con Greg a su lado, quien todavía parecía sobrio.

-Pareces un animalito enjaulado, John. –se burló Greg mostrando sus dientes en una risa malvada.

-Sabes que no quería estar aquí… -masculló enojado.

-Pero estás, porque les ganamos a los estirados de ese colegio del norte de Londres y porque si seguimos jugando así de bien, antes de Navidad estaremos en las finales de la ciudad…

-Eso espero. –John le dio un ligero trago a su cerveza. La música sonaba fuerte y hacía vibrar la lata de John en su mano. Miró la hora en su teléfono. Faltaba poco para las diez y media, y seguramente el show del circo ya había terminado.

Como si lo hubiese invocado con su mente, apareció un mensaje de Sherlock en su teléfono. El corazón de John se aceleró de inmediato. Greg, que alcanzó a ver la pantalla del celular de su amigo, le picó las costillas a modo de burla mientras terminaba de beber su cuarta lata de cerveza y se ponía de pie para ir por la quinta.

 _"Dónde estás? –SH"_

 _"Hola… qué tal? En casa de un compañero del equipo. Qué tal tú? JW"_

 _"Dime la dirección exacta dónde estás. –SH"_

John titubeó un poco. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? No hablaba con Sherlock hace casi una semana y le escribía así como si nada, tan demandante como siempre solía ser. Envió la dirección de su compañero de equipo, no sin un dejo de desconfianza, pero suponiendo que en algún momento de la noche, Sherlock aparecería detrás de esa puerta para sacarlo quizás a qué sitio de la ciudad.

Contrario a lo que John esperaba, diez minutos después alguien se acercó a él y le avisó que un auto le esperaba en la entrada de la casa. Entre música electrónica y sintiéndose confundido por ese aviso tan inusual, John tomó a un mareado Greg de la chaqueta y lo sacó de la casa para que le acompañara afuera a ver qué pasaba, pues se sentía nervioso y no quería salir solo. Su amigo estaba un poco más ebrio que hace un rato pero de todos modos le siguió hasta la puerta manteniendo la línea recta mientras caminaba.

Efectivamente, al salir vio un auto negro, último modelo, y muy elegante por cierto. El vehículo esperaba frente a la puerta de la casa. John cerró la puerta y la música quedó encerrada dentro, oyéndose tan solo los bajos retumbando en sus oídos. La noche estaba fría y John se quedó mirando al hombre que estaba de pie junto al vehículo. Las luces de la calle no le ayudaban mucho a hacerse una idea del rostro del hombre que lo miraba.

-¿Es usted John Watson? –preguntó el desconocido.

-Sí… ¿quién es usted?

\- Por favor suba al vehículo. – le ordenó el hombre. Parecía un poco mayor que John y vestía un terno oscuro con una corbata a juego. Temeroso, John avanzó hasta el auto, dejando a Greg atrás. –Su amigo también, si fuera tan amable. Lo pasaremos a dejar a la dirección que nos indique si así lo desea.

John llamó a Greg, quien lo siguió inmediatamente. Ambos entraron al auto, y el hombre dio un rodeo por el vehículo para sentarse en el puesto del copiloto.

-¿Y este quién es? –masculló Greg, desconcentrado por el efecto del alcohol mientras miraba al copiloto.

-Mi nombre es Mycroft Holmes. Sherlock es mi hermano menor. –anunció el hombre desde su puesto mientras le daba indicaciones al chofer.

John se incorporó súbitamente en su puesto, acercándose al hombre.

-¿Sherlock lo envió hasta aquí?

-Más o menos. Señor Watson, nos dirigimos al hospital de Londres, mi hermano ha sufrido un pequeño accidente durante su actuación del día de hoy y me pidió que lo ubicara. ¿De dónde se conocen exactamente ustedes dos? Si no es mucha la… intromisión.

-Em… del mismo circo… -John se quedó en silencio, no quería entregar más datos. Greg le pegó con el codo en las costillas y le dio una media sonrisa que Mycroft alcanzó a percibir a través del retrovisor- ¿Qué le pasó a Sherlock, fue muy grave?

-Solo un esguince en el pie, pero quedará fuera de la función de la última semana en Londres. Además mi hermano es algo dramático. Cuando lo vea, estoy seguro de que entenderá.

La voz del sujeto estaba cargada de segundas intenciones, por lo cual John decidió no hacer más preguntas ni buscarle tema de conversación. El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio. John miraba por la ventana aún sin entender mucho lo que pasaba, mirando constantemente la pantalla de su teléfono y Greg miraba fijamente al copiloto.

-¿Eres pelirrojo, no? –preguntó Greg, que parecía más ebrio que hace quince minutos. Mycroft esbozó una media sonrisa, pero no respondió.

-Hemos llegado, señor Watson. ¿Vendrá su amigo con nosotros también? –El auto se había detenido frente al hospital.

John miró a Greg que seguía echado en el asiento trasero mirando fijamente a Mycroft.

-Le daré la dirección para que lo vaya a dejar si no fuera mucha la molestia…

-Por supuesto que no es molestia.

Ambos bajaron del vehículo y avanzaron a la entrada de urgencias del hospital. El auto quedó detrás de ellos y cuando ingresaron al recinto, entonces John se dio cuenta de que efectivamente Mycroft tenía una escasa cabellera pelirroja en su cabeza, además de ser mucho más alto que él. Su cara era redonda, pero de ojos pequeños y vivaces. Caminaba muy derecho por los pasillos, de manera casi ceremonial.

-Por aquí por favor, señor Watson. Avise su salida a la recepcionista y un vehículo irá a dejarlo hasta su casa. Con permiso, debo marcharme.

Mycroft se despidió con un escueto apretón de manos, dejando a John en medio del pasillo de los box de atención de urgencias, entre enfermeros y médicos que iban y venían. Frente a él había una cortina corrediza. John la movió lentamente y dentro vio a Sherlock, luego de casi una semana sin saber nada de él. Estaba como siempre, con el cabello oscuro revuelto, una camiseta azul marino de mangas largas y unos shorts deportivos. En su pie derecho tenía una gran bota ortopédica que le llegaba hasta debajo de la rodilla.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó John acercándose a la cama donde estaba Sherlock. Quería sonreír, estaba feliz de verlo. Pero el rostro serio del moreno no parecía darle permiso para hacer eso.

-Me lancé de un metro de altura. Maniobra vieja. Soltar la tela y caer en dos pies. Perdí el equilibro, me apoyé primero en el derecho y caí de espaldas. Me paré rápidamente y terminé la rutina, pero no pude ignorar el dolor por mucho tiempo. Mamá llamó al pedante de mi hermano para que me trajera hasta aquí.

-Ah…

-No me llamaste en toda la semana, John. –reclamó Sherlock desviando la mirada.

El rubio apretó los labios, confundido por el reclamo.

-Creí que…no querías hablar conmigo. Esperaba que tú te pusieras en contacto luego de… lo que pasó.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco.

-Fue una semana difícil. –argumentó John- yo… terminé con Mary.

-¿Porque nos besamos? –Sherlock siempre tan directo. John enrojeció ante eso y guardó silencio- tomaré eso como un sí. –dijo con suficiencia.

-No precisamente…pero fue un atenuante. –se defendió el rubio.

-Ah.

-¿Irene sigue golpeando la puerta de tu casa? –inquirió John cruzándose de brazos e intentando no sonar celoso. Sherlock le miró como si buscase ver algo detrás de los ojos de John que entonces lucían cansados, y se incorporó en la camilla.

-Una vez nos besamos. Ella cree que podrá convencerme de estar con ella porque… bueno, has visto a Irene. Puede convencer a cualquiera. Pero no lo sé, simplemente no me llama la atención. Además tiene esos arranques de niña mimada… Cree que estoy interesado en ti, por eso llegó esa mañana tan enojada, quería averiguar si era cierto o no.

John se quedó helado luego de oír eso. Apretó mucho los labios, hasta que estos se pusieron blancos. Sherlock seguía mirándolo fijamente, como si no quisiera perder detalle de su reacción luego de lo que acababa de decirle. Otra vez comenzaba a crearse ese largo e incómodo silencio que los había terminado por separar sin mayores explicaciones la última vez que se habían visto.

-John, te pedí que vinieras (y tuve que pedírselo a modo de favor al desagradable de Mycroft) no para que me vieras echado aquí mientras espero que el inepto del doctor me deje volver a mi casa… -el rubio respiró hondo. Se sentía perdido y desconcertado ante la presencia y la voz de Sherlock- es la última semana del circo y como verás, no podré participar…

John asintió en silencio, esperando que Sherlock continuara hablando. No había logrado relajar la postura y ahora se encontraba muy recto en su lugar, a los pies de la cama de Sherlock.

-…Estoy interesado en ti, y ya que volver a vernos será algo difícil una vez que me vaya de Londres, me gustaría que pasaras por mi casa esta semana.

John frunció el ceño mientras sentía que se le iban los colores del rostro. Se puso aún más rígido en su lugar mientras su pulso se aceleraba descontroladamente luego de oír la sugerencia que Sherlock acababa de hacerle.

-No me mires con esa cara, John. ¿quieres ir o no? Es simple.

Pasar la semana con Sherlock. Salir de la escuela e ir a pasar un par de horas con él. John, que ni siquiera se había sentado a medir qué era exactamente lo que sentía por Sherlock durante esas dos semanas, pero que había estado seguro de hacer todo lo que estaba a su alcance por estar cerca de él, ahora se enfrentaba a la decisión de ser acompañante de Sherlock durante una semana. Sin embargo, no entendía nada. Era simple, como decía Sherlock, pero al mismo tiempo no. No podía simplemente reorganizar su semana escolar en pos de un capricho de un chico de 15 años.

-¿John? – Sherlock seguía mirando fijamente al rubio, quien seguía en silencio, respirando hondo en reiteradas ocasiones antes de hablar.

-Bien… nos veremos entonces. Pero… ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Sherlock le dio una media sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros. John sintió como su pulso se aceleraba nuevamente al ver que el moreno le sonreía no solo con los labios, sino que también con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

Volvió después de la medianoche a su casa, en un auto distinto al que lo había recogido, y había dejado a Sherlock solo en el box de atención del hospital mientras esperaba al médico que le diera el alta. Había visto a la madre del acróbata en la sala de espera pero no le habló, al contrario, tomó otra ruta para salir y volver a su casa.

Al día siguiente, John se encontraba ansioso por ir al circo. Hizo los deberes que le quedaban pendientes y estudió un poco para la semana. Su madre lo notó diferente, daba la impresión que John vibraba al andar por la casa, pero no le hizo ningún comentario al respecto y solamente lo dejó salir cuando comenzaba a atardecer. John tenía 17 años, podía tomar decisiones por sí mism y asumir las consecuencias de estas.

Otra vez el mismo camino, John tomó el metro hasta el centro, dio el rodeo en el Green Park y entró nuevamente por el pequeño orificio, solo que esta vez lo hizo mientras el show en el circo comenzaba, por lo cual no vio a nadie dentro del recinto de casas rodantes, pues estaban todos dentro de la carpa. Golpeó la puerta de la casa de Sherlock un par de veces y segundos después, este abrió la puerta y le dio una sonrisa torcida a modo de saludo. John entró sintiéndose nervioso, sentía el pecho frío y al mismo tiempo, tenía una sensación de calidez en sus dedos y a la altura de la garganta que nunca había sentido. Sherlock se movía con dificultad con la bota ortopédica, pero estaba vestido tan relajado como siempre. Entonces, y sin intercambiar demasiadas palabras (porque a veces las palabra solo sirven para estorbar los momentos realmente anhelados y los que serán los más importantes cuando decidamos recordar el pasado) ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de Sherlock, donde se sentaron en la cama, contra la pared y luego de un silencio que no era para nada tan incómodo como los otros, comenzaron a besarse tal como lo habían hecho hace tan solo una semana.


	5. Espero

Actualicé en menos de una semana, se viene el fin del mundo XD El título para este capítulo fue sugerido por Mariana (una amiga mía que tengo yo jijiji) y la canción pertenece a la banda Marineros :) (Mari, si quieres te dedicas a ti misma el capítulo por la sugerencia, me salvaste en serio, no sabía que poner aquí xd)

Espero que disfruten este capítulo, y cualquier cosa, recuerden que está la cajita de comentarios justo aquí abajo!

D~

* * *

 **5\. Espero**

 _Vente conmigo, yo te quiero_

 _Me enloquece tu manera de pensar._

 _Hace algún tiempo tuve un sueño que me hablaba_

 _Acerca de montañas y praderas sin final_

 _(…)_

 _Espero, estos caminos que se unieron_

 _Encuentren pronto la manera de enredarse mucho más_

 _._

 _._

El circo ya se había marchado del Green Park.

Sin embargo, a John le quedaba una extraña mezcla entre el feliz recuerdo de la semana vivida con Sherlock durante los últimos diez días y la duda de qué pasaría durante los siguientes días. Al pasar frente al parque rumbo al centro de la ciudad con su familia en el vehículo conducido por su padre, no pudo evitar sentir el vacío y la nostalgia que ofrecía el gran espacio que ahora era solo mucho pasto, sin carpas ni casas rodantes, ni la ya tan conocida reja por la cual se estuvo colando durante tres semanas seguidas. Sonrió con pesar al pasar por ahí y acto seguido, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta y escribió un mensaje a Sherlock.

 _"Hola, ¿Todo bien? JW"_

-¿Novia nueva tan pronto, hermanito? –preguntó Harry en tono burlón, quien iba sentada a su lado en el vehículo. John guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo interior su chaqueta y le dio una mirada fulminante a Harry al tiempo que se ponía una mano en la mejilla para constatar que tanto se había sonrojado al oír eso. Su hermana solo le sonrió en gesto de victoria.

 _"Instalándonos. El show comienza el 10 de Octubre. Participaré. SH"_

Durante la semana que Sherlock estuvo con la bota ortopédica en su pie, dedicaron gran parte del tiempo simplemente a besarse en el cuarto del moreno, pero sin concretar ninguna otra acción que fuera más allá de los besos o las caricias tímidas por encima de la ropa. Pareciera que Sherlock podía satisfacer su curiosidad y deseo a base de besos, y John no sentía apuro por buscar nada más pese a que el tiempo de estar físicamente juntos se les acababa y el rubio de todos modos, algo de expectativas se había hecho respecto al tema de hasta donde pretendía poder llegar con Sherlock. Sin embargo, algo cambió el día lunes, cuando John descubrió sobre uno de los muebles del acróbata un estuche de cuero entre unas curiosas hojas llenas de garabatos que parecían notas musicales y partituras. Sherlock estaba su cuarto cambiándose de ropa cuando John tomó curioso una de las hojas y descubrió que efectivamente, se trataba de una partitura.

-No sabía que te gustaba hacer música –comentó John en voz alta- ¿qué tocas, la guitarra, la trompeta…?

-El violín. –contestó el moreno.

Sherlock salió bajándose la camiseta que se había puesto en su cuarto, dejando ver a John parte de su cintura y su ombligo. El rubio no alcanzó a distraer su mirada, y por el contario, se quedó mirando fijamente al moreno que pasaba junto a él y estiraba un poco los brazos para tomar su estuche, ponerlo en la mesita que hacía las de comedor-laboratorio con el microscopio encima y sacar un elegante violín de su interior. Medía aproximadamente 60 centímetros y parecía sumamente frágil, caro y valioso a los ojos de John. Sherlock tomó el arco que reposaba dentro del estuche con delicadeza mientras se acomodaba el violín en su hombro izquierdo haciendo unos cuantos punteos antes de comenzar a tocar una melodía dulce. John, que estaba de pie frente a él, tomó asiento en una silla que encontró cerca y se quedó mirando embelesado a Sherlock quien parecía simplemente ser uno con la música que llenaba el cuarto de una manera agradable y extrañamente cálida. A veces cerraba los ojos cuando una nota era demasiado aguda. Su respiración se aceleraba un poco al tiempo que el ritmo aumentaba y apretaba un poco los labios al momento de hacer una nota grave. La melodía sonaba fluida, alegre y serena, y además le gustaba a John, cuya mirada iba de los finos dedos del acróbata y ahora músico, al rostro del adolescente. De pronto Sherlock apretó los ojos e inspiró hondo para luego sacarle al violín un conjunto de notas erráticas, terribles y hermosas al mismo tiempo en un sonido que a John casi hizo que le salieran lágrimas, pues estaba realmente concentrado en la pieza. Entonces el rubio reconoció Sherlock acababa de interpretar frente a él. Era exactamente la misma que había sonado aquella primera vez que le vio en lo alto de la carpa del circo esa noche, cuando cruzó la cuerda floja y corrió a lo largo de ella hasta lograr su objetivo. Sherlock se quitó el violín del hombro y se quedó mirando a John, quien ahora estaba muy erguido contra el respaldo de su asiento y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Wow.

Sherlock frunció el ceño y apretó un poco los labios.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Fue increíble… -John inspiró para seguir hablando, pero las palabras murieron en su boca- ¿tú… compones tu propia música para las presentaciones?

-Sí. Cada vez que escuchas un violín en el circo, es una pieza mía. –contestó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Las…creas… tú… Sherlock…

-Sí John, yo las creo. – el moreno dejó su violín sobre la mesa y caminó cojeando con la bota ortopédica hasta su cuarto. John se quedó mirando el violín sobre la mesa frente a él. Parecía tan frágil, tan único, delicado y elegante como su propietario. Quiso acercar una mano y tocar la madera, pero desistió de la idea- ¿vienes? –invitó Sherlock dese su cuarto.

John se levantó y se dirigió hasta ahí. Se sentó al lado de Sherlock en la cama como ya habían hecho en ocasiones anteriores. Entonces John tomó una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a hablar precipitadamente.

-Tienes un talento increíble Sherlock, podrías… podrías hacer tantas cosas, serías un músico maravilloso… o un químico, o un médico incluso mejor que yo luego de devorar todos los libros que tienes esparcidos aquí y los apuntes que haces de estos… eres… increíblemente inteligente Sherlock y estás aquí… balanceándote en las telas de un circo…

-Y viajando. Y haciendo algo que me gusta. Y no es aburrido, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. –argumentó Sherlock interrumpiendo la perorata de John, quien se quedó en silencio por breves instantes.

-¿Te gusta esta vida? –preguntó John en voz baja.

El moreno asintió en silencio mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos entre verde y miel.

-¿Y no harías nunca nada… -John buscó las palabras precisas; ¿útil, formal, no harías nada que se adecue a la institución social, no irías nunca a la universidad, no tienes ganas de entrar en una escuela donde patees traseros de señoritos estirados?...

-Nada de eso. Me gusta esta vida, John. –contestó Sherlock como si le hubiese leído la mente y mirando la pared con desinterés. El rubio asintió en silencio.

-¿Haces algo más? ¿Escribes poesía, cantas, tienes una novela de tu autoría que supere no lo sé, a Oscar Wilde…?

-Soy bueno peleando… Me gustan un poco las abejas, comencé a estudiarlas a los 8 años…

-Traducido es: eres campeón de boxeo en algún lugar importante, y tienes hectáreas y hectáreas en Escocia dedicadas a la apicultura y a salvar a las abejas de la extinción. –se burló John en un tono desdeñado. Sherlock solo le dio una sonrisa, mostrando parte de sus dientes.

John se dio cuenta entonces que no había visto a Sherlock sonreír de una manera espontánea anteriormente. Y deseó poder hacerlo más seguido, si descubría como hacerlo, claramente. Temía no poder hacerlo, no tener la capacidad de hacerle sonreír, o perder la sonrisa de Sherlock, esa misma que le acababa de dar y que parecía tan pura, inocente y radiante… John tuvo unos pocos segundos de angustia; por el futuro, por sí mismo y por esa sonrisa tierna que Sherlock iba sellando lentamente mientras juntaba sus labios para volver a mirarlo, tan serio como siempre.

-Solo me gustan las abejas, John. –refutó echando la cabeza contra la pared. Los rizos de su frente se deslizaron junto con él una vez que se apoyó ahí.

El rubio solo se acercó un poco a él y le dio un beso en los labios.

.

El resto de la semana fue más o menos igual. John se sentaba en la cama contra la pared y Sherlock tocaba el violín un rato. John llevaba comida, y aunque Sherlock al principio se mostraba reacio a alimentarse, finalmente el rubio terminaba convenciéndolo de comer un poco. Pasaban algunos ratos en silencio, pero era algo agradable. Sherlock hurgaba en la mochila de John cuando este pasaba directamente de la escuela, y se burlaba de lo básico que eran sus ejercicios de química orgánica, pero luego le ofrecía ayuda a John con la tarea.

Cuando llegó el último día de show del circo, John llegó un poco más tarde de lo que había hecho los días anteriores, y cruzó la reja cuando ya había terminado el show, pues Sherlock tenía que estar presente entre el público al menos para ver el número de despedida que habían organizado sus compañeros. Cuando el moreno llegó cojeando con la bota ortopédica hasta su casa, simplemente se recostaron en la cama y John se dedicó a conversar. Sherlock lo oía, y parecía no aburrirse. A veces hasta sonreía ante las anécdotas que John le contaba.

Sherlock había sido la tormenta perfecta. Si John lo pensaba un momento, al mirar hacia atrás, a esa maravillosa semana, Sherlock había transformado su vida y su rutina completamente en 21 días, y de pronto lo había dejado nuevamente en un estado de monotonía que ya comenzaba a odiar. Se despidieron la noche del domingo entre varios besos y ninguna promesa de verse pronto o llamarse a diario, porque simplemente ese era un acuerdo tácito entre ambos que no tenía por qué ser mencionado. Sherlock y sus padres viajarían a primera hora de la mañana del lunes al norte, para instalarse en la próxima ciudad de su tour; en Hertford. John, por su parte, tenía que ir temprano a la escuela al otro día. Al llegar y sentarse junto a Greg antes de la primera clase de la semana, sintió que algo le haría falta a partir de aquel momento. Claro, ya no estarían las tardes yendo apurado en su bicicleta al centro, pero al menos recuperaría tiempo para estudiar y hacer las labores que había dejado descuidadas durante los últimos días. Durante el día, esquivó a Mary apenas la vio asomarse en el pasillo a la hora de almuerzo, dando la media vuelta y fingiendo que volvía al salón a buscar algo.

Habían pasado seis días desde que el circo se había ido, y John extrañaba a Sherlock (se prometió a sí mismo que no se negaría a tener emociones vinculados a él al menos durante los primeros días que estaban alejados). Pensó brevemente en viajar a Hertford durante el fin de semana, pero desistió de la idea por falta de dinero y por las responsabilidades que debía cumplir en la escuela. Aún así, y como sabía que aquella era la noche inaugural del circo en otra ciudad, le escribió a Sherlock un mensaje deseándole éxito en su regreso a las pistas, y este le contestó enviándole una fotografía frente a un espejo, luciendo una ajustada malla blanca y su cabello peinado hacia atrás, sujetado con un cintillo. John sonrió para sí mismo, pero en realidad se sentía triste al estar tan lejos de él.

Hablaba con Sherlock a diario por mensajes. John pensó varias veces en llamarlo, principalmente porque extrañaba oír esa voz grave y profunda. Se sentía todo muy extraño, durante un momento tuvo todo y arriesgó mucho por estar cerca de Sherlock, consciente de que el tiempo que pasarían juntos sería breve y que estaría en el estado actual que vivía entonces. Sin embargo, ahora que no estaba cerca de él, le extrañaba de todos modos y se le apretaba un poco más el corazón de pensar que mes a mes se alejarían más, pues la gira del circo llevaría a Sherlock cada vez más al norte de la isla que habitaban.

Terminaba las clases de una fría tarde de octubre. El invierno comenzaba a asomarse en las calles londinenses con algunos días de lluvia y otros sencillamente fríos y nublados. Aún así los entrenamientos de rugby las fechas de los partidos no habían entrado en receso pese el cambio en el tiempo atmosférico, y John se entretenía sentado en la banca viendo correr a sus compañeros antes de que llegara el entrenador Sholto, mientras intentaba calentar un poco sus fríos dedos haciendo vapor con el aliento de su boca en medio de la fría tarde que llenaba la cancha de la escuela. Greg corría por la cancha también con Sam y otros muchachos, cuando el teléfono de John emitió una alerta de mensaje de texto. Alegría; era Sherlock.

 _"John: Estaré en Londres para Guy Fawkes. En casa de Mycroft con mis padres. SH"_

John se quedó mirando el teléfono, entre feliz y algo confuso, intentando descifrar si eso había sido un mero aviso o algo más.

 _"Mycroft tiene el deber de llevarlos al NTL la noche del 4. Ven esa noche si te es conveniente. SH"_

John, entonces comprendió de inmediato el mensaje, y escribió tan rápido como le permitieron sus fríos dedos la respuesta.

 _"Si no me es conveniente, iré de todos modos. Necesito que me digas donde es, por favor"_

 _"Te estás haciendo rápido, John. SH"_

El rubio sonrió y de pronto, el frío que sentía en las mejillas y en la punta de los dedos, fue reemplazado por un sutil y agradable calor que parecía nacer de su estómago. En ese momento apareció el entrenador por el costado de la cancha y John guardó su teléfono para comenzar con la sesión de aquel día viernes. Cuando regresó del entrenamiento, tenía en su teléfono la dirección y la hora en la que vería a Sherlock en tan solo diez días más. Pensó en la dirección una vez que la leyó, era casi al norte de Londres, en Enfield. Al menos el metro llegaba hasta ese lugar, pero de todos modos John pensó un momento en que vería a Sherlock en uno de los sectores más acomodados de la ciudad.

-¿Qué harás para Halloween, John? –le interrumpió Greg mientras se vestía a su lado, luego de darse una ducha. Ambos estaban en los camerinos con el resto del equipo luego del entrenamiento. El vapor y la humedad llenaban el espacio, pues la mayoría había optado por tomar una ducha caliente debido al frío que había en la cancha.

-¿Alguna idea? – John también estaba a medio vestir luego de su ducha.

Su amigo negó con la cabeza.

-Podrías venir a casa y vemos películas de terror –sugirió el rubio.

-Bien. Tampoco tenía pensado desbandarme bebiendo o haciendo vandalismo por el barrio con huevos podridos y esas cosas… -John rió ligeramente y Greg bajó la voz- ¿Has sabido de Sherlock?

El rubio asintió en silencio mientras se ponía una camiseta blanca como primera capa.

-Vendrá a Londres a comienzos de noviembre, creo que nos veremos entonces –intentó sonar desinteresado, pero al parecer no lo había logrado.

-¿Te pasará a buscar el misterioso hermano como aquella vez que se accidentó?

-¿Mycroft? –se extraño John mientras terminaba de ponerse los pantalones y tomaba su bolso para guardar la ropa de entrenamiento. Greg desvió su mirada- ¿Te dijo algo cuando te llevó medio ebrio a casa esa vez?

-¿Cuál vez? –preguntó Greg también terminando de vestirse.

John pestañeó reiteradas veces, soltando y apretando los puños.

-¿Cómo qué cuál vez, Greg?... ¿Has…has visto a Mycroft más de una vez?

Greg abrió la boca para replicar algo y se rascó la nuca.

-Ah, no. Hablas de la vez que tu chico se accidentó… yo estaba muy ebrio, por eso no lograba recordar…

-Sherlock no es "mi chico" – masculló John mirando en otra dirección, procurando que no estuviesen siendo oídos por los otros miembros del equipo de rugby que estaban cerca de ellos.

Greg soltó una risita.

-Se envían mensajes a diario, te envía fotos antes de sus presentaciones…

-Fue solo una vez – alegó John.

-… te dice cuando va a estar en la ciudad y te pide que se vean. Pero no es tu chico. Partiste diciendo que solo sería una aventura mientras él estuviera en Londres, pero terminaste con tu novia luego de besuquearte con él y ahora esperas ansioso que se termine el mes. Pero no, John. No es tu chico.

John respiró hondo un par de veces evitando ponerse rojo como las fresas en primavera, y además conteniendo las ganas que tenía de golpear a Greg.

-Eres el peor amigo que alguien podría tener.

-Lo sé, por eso me quieres y me invitarás a ver películas a tu casa en noche de brujas. –Greg le guiñó un ojo, tomó su bolso y salió de los camarines. John le siguió, aún molesto por lo que su amigo acababa de decirle, porque tenía razón. Se estaba comportando como si realmente tuviera una relación sentimental con Sherlock.

La noche de halloween fue tal como John y Greg la habían planeado; vieron El Rito, pero luego de eso se dedicaron a ver capítulos repetidos de The Office en Youtube y luego algunos dibujos animados para pasar el mal trago de la primera película que habían visto, pues habían quedado muy nerviosos. Comieron algo de chatarra y bebieron cerveza. En un momento de la velada, el teléfono de Greg vibró, y este salió fuera de la sala de estar a contestar el mensaje. John supuso que quizás estaría saliendo con alguna chica, y prefirió esperar a que su amigo mismo le contara algo durante la semana, antes de comenzar a presionarle o intentar quitarle el teléfono cuando se distrajera. Se durmieron tarde, y al día siguiente Greg volvió a su casa después del mediodía. Ya era 1 de noviembre. John entonces se dio cuenta de que en 3 días vería a Sherlock nuevamente. Se sintió ansioso.

Los siguientes días se pasaron lentos, como nunca parecían serlo. El reloj no avanzaba en la escuela, y John estaba internamente desesperado esperando que llegara el día viernes. Había avisado a sus padres en la cena durante la semana, que sencillamente iba a salir el viernes y volvería a la mañana siguiente. Su padre no le tomó interés, su madre le pidió que por favor le escribiera un par de veces para saber que estaba bien, y Harry lo miró desde el otro lado de la mesa con gesto pícaro.

La tarde del viernes, y luego de casi salir corriendo de la escuela y conducir la bicicleta con un descuido impropio de él rumbo a su casa, John estuvo mucho rato buscando cómo vestirse. Al cabo de treinta minutos encerrado en su cuarto, tuvo una revelación: se estaba portando como una chiquilla en su primera cita, y además, nunca se había preocupado así por su aspecto. Hacía frío afuera, por lo cual, y mientras aún estaba solo con sus bóxers rojos encima paseando entre la ropa que tenía sobre la cama y el armario abierto de lado a lado frente a él, optó por usar finalmente una camisa de algodón a cuadrillé con tonos café sin ponerse una de sus clásicas camisetas blancas debajo, luego se calzó unos pantalones negros y un chaleco ancho de tono oscuro. Se puso los zapatos y luego sacó una cazadora impermeable color verde musgo que tenía tiempo sin usar. Salió de su cuarto listo para salir rumbo al metro con todos sus objetos personales en el bolsillo y algo de dinero para comprar algo y no llegar con las manos vacías a casa de Sherlock. Fuera de su cuarto, Harry le esperaba en el pasillo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ya te vas, hermanito? –dijo ella con tono burlón.

John miró hacia otro lado y luego a su hermana, con evidente desconfianza.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Oh, por nada. Diviértete mucho. Y cuídate.

-No voy a ver a una chica, Harry. –aclaró John.

-Con mayor razón John. Cuídate mucho. –insinuó la chica. Harry era un poco más alta que John y le dio un abrazo, apoyando la cabeza de su hermano en su hombro- si mañana te cuesta sentarte a la hora del té, sabré que no me has hecho caso.

-¡Harriet! –John enrojeció hasta las orejas mientras su hermana se reía fuertemente. Bajó las escaleras apurado y luego de despedirse de su madre, salió de su casa rumbo al metro. Viajó sintiéndose ansioso durante todo el trayecto, cambiando constantemente la canción que sonaba en su reproductor músico, pues parecía que nada podría prepararlo o calmarlo debidamente para el momento que se avecinaba. No era simplemente volver a ver a Sherlock. Lo vería en casa de su hermano, pasaría la noche allí, con Sherlock. No sabía si el chico querría volver a besarlo, si había crecido durante el mes que estuvieron sin verse, o como le vería a él cuando abriera la puerta. No sabía de qué iban a hablar, que comerían, si habría música del violín. Nada. John viajaba en metro solo sabiendo que vería a Sherlock nuevamente y eso hacía que su pulso se acelerara aún estando en reposo en el vagón del metro. No podía pensar en nada, porque no quería hacerse expectativas de nada de lo que pudiese ocurrir esa noche.

Antes de llegar a la casa de Sherlock, John compró una botella de vino, que si bien no era cara, le pareció decente pese al poco conocimiento que tenía respecto al tema. Caminó de la tienda que estaba cerca del metro hasta el barrio que el acróbata le había indicado mediante mensajes. Parecía que flotaba. Apenas pisaba con la punta de los pies el piso y mantenía un paso ligero y apresurado por la calle. Dobló una esquina y siguiendo la numeración indicada, vio la casa que le había indicado Sherlock.

La casa era grande pintada de un color claro e idéntica a las otras casas de la cuadra, y quizás del doble de tamaño que la casa de John en el otro lado de la ciudad. Tres pisos, un ático y varias ventanas a cada lado, con la puerta situada al centro. No había jardín delantero, pero John tuvo que subir una pequeña escalera entre dos columnas de concreto hasta la entrada. Tocó el timbre una sola vez y esperó fuera.

Sherlock abrió la puerta. Y no, no lucía igual que siempre.

Esta vez en vez de llevar sus conocidas ropas deportivas con las que John lo había visto siempre, vestía una elegante camisa púrpura y pantalones negros a la medida, con unos impecables zapatos negros. El cabello lo llevaba igual de desordenado que siempre, pero parecía más pálido en contraste con la ropa que estaba usando. John entonces pensó porque había preferido ir cómodamente abrigado en vez de ponerse otra camisa o una chaqueta más elegante que la desgarbada cazadora que ahora despreciaba, pese a lo calientita que era.

-¡Sherlock! -saludó en un tono que sonó casi ahogado.

-John. Adelante. –el rubio entró a la casa, la cual tenía un gran recibidor con una puerta de corredera a cada lado y una escalera de caracol al fondo ¿te sientes nervioso, incómodo? –preguntó con su voz profunda y _erótica_ que John había extrañado tanto.

El aludido le miró extrañado, soltando una risita.

-¿Qué? no… ¿por qué?

-Tocaste el timbre tan solo una vez, breve y preciso como si estuvieses apurado. Te has mirado al menos tres veces los zapatos y arrugaste la cara en señal de molestia cuando tocaste tu cazadora, que por cierto, me parece muy abrigadora. No tenías porque saber que iba a aparecer vistiendo completamente diferente a como me has visto antes, pues no había manera de que te enteraras.

-Bien. –dijo John mientras estiraba la bolsa de papel buscando cambiar de tema. Le admiraba y asustaba que Sherlock le leyera tan solo con una mirada y de una forma tan natural- no sé si te gusta el vino, pero de todos modos no quise llegar con las manos vacías…

El adolescente recibió el paquete y sacó la botella. Leyó la etiqueta y luego miró a John.

-Muchas gracias.

-¿bebes?

-Casi nunca, pero muchas gracias John. Por favor pasa a la sala y ponte cómodo, iré en un momento.

Sherlock desapareció por una puerta que John supuso llevaba a la cocina y el comedor y se dirigió en dirección contraria. La sala de estar era enorme como el resto de la casa. Tenía dos sofás de cuerpo entero, una confortable almohada de lana sobre la cual había una mesita de madera. En las paredes colgaban algunos cuadros de estilo renacentista, mientras otro parecía ser de un estilo más bien cubista. Había un gran televisor acoplado a la pared y cerca de ahí había una chimenea la cual crepitaba perezosamente. En general el espacio estaba muy bien iluminado y distribuido. Aún así, John no fue capaz de quitarse la cazadora y sentirse algo menos inquieto.

-Sé que te dije que era la casa de Mycroft, pero en realidad es de mis padres. Mi hermano vive aquí ya que no sale tanto de la ciudad. –Sherlock entró con una bandeja provista de galletitas y dulces árabes cortados en pedacitos, además de dos tazas de té, con un pequeño jarrito provisto de leche, además de miel, limón y naranja para el brebaje- me tomé la libertad de preparar tu té…

-No hay problema… ¿cómo te va en el circo, todo bien?

-Sí, partimos a Aylesbury la semana entrante. ¿El equipo de rugby?

-Bien… estamos ya en octavos de finales. La idea es estar dentro del campeonato nacional antes de año nuevo, y creo que lo lograremos…

Sherlock asintió en silencio mientras bebía de su té. John hizo lo mismo y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Es bueno volver a verte, John. La semana pasada descubrí que un miembro del público estaba obsesionado con Irene y tenía intenciones de secuestrarla, tuve que atraparlo yo solo.

-¿Qué tal está ella? – John tuvo miedo de preguntar, pero lo hizo de todas maneras solo para evitar el silencio.

-Bien, supongo. No hablamos mucho fuera de los ensayos. El sujeto está siendo investigado, probablemente no vaya a prisión pero al menos tendrá sus antecedentes manchados…

John sonrió.

-Es bueno volver a verte también, Sherlock. Aunque te ves extraño vestido así, luces… muy bien.

Bebieron ambos de sus tazas en completo silencio. Sherlock fue quien habló primero.

-¿Tu novia…?

-No tengo novia. –aclaró John.

-Bien.

John pestañeó un par de veces, confuso.

-¿Bien?

-Creí que volverías con ella cuando me fuera con la compañía… como tampoco había oído tu consejo de estudiar o hacer algo serio con…

-No, no, no… Sherlock. Lo que hagas con tu vida está bien, me parece bien. Admiro que hagas tantas cosas de una manera tan libre…es algo que pocas personas pueden hacer.

Sherlock volvió a beber de su taza de té.

-Quiero mostrarte la casa, si quieres conocerla claro…

John dejó su galleta a medio comer y sonrió. Le parecía extraño que Sherlock de pronto pareciera tan abierto a mostrarle el lugar y a conversar. Aunque no se veían hace más de un mes, quizás eso podría explicar la actitud del acróbata.

-Claro…

-Sígueme. – ordenó él con voz profunda. John sintió que un escalofrío le recorría del sacro hasta la nuca.

Salieron de la sala de estar y subieron por la escalera. Sherlock iba delante, y John no pudo desviar la mirada del trasero del adolescente, intentó pensar en otra cosa, pensar en no buscar una excusa idiota para no pasar la noche ahí, en no buscar excusas para nada y dejar que sencillamente todo fluyera entre ambos durante el tiempo que fuera posible y fuera cómodo para ambos.

Llegaron al segundo piso de la casa, el cual consistía en un largo pasillo con cuadros de paisajes y entremedio una que otra foto familiar a lo largo de su extensión. Ambos se quedaron de pie frente al pasillo sin dar un paso más. Sherlock estiró su mano y comenzó a señalar.

-Aquí están las habitaciones de mis padres, Mycroft y mi hermana, el estudio de…

-¿hermana? –interrumpió John.

-Sip, tengo otra hermana, un año menor que Mycroft. Se llama Eurus, ya no vive aquí en Inglaterra, sino que trabaja en América.

-Exactamente… ¿cómo funciona tu familia? – interrumpió John cruzándose de brazos- Creí que todos eran del circo, no que vivían en…

-¿En un barrio acomodado? – John soltó una risa de resignación ante las palabras de Sherlock- mis padres no nacieron en el circo. Comenzaron a dedicarse a él luego de salir de la universidad y ya tenían esta casa entonces. Pasamos aquí las fiestas y algunos inviernos completos, pues mis padres siempre han sido más que nada administrativos y no artistas del circo, pese a que viajan con ellos. Bueno… papá es un poco artista aún y adora el trapecio… él me enseñó a subirme cuando tenía 4 años. –Sherlock miraba el pasillo con melancolía y John miraba a Sherlock casi con adoración- a Mycroft y Eurus nunca les gustó el circo, les parecía tonto, así que mamá los mandó a la escuela. Ahora Mycroft está terminando su doctorado en ciencias políticas en Oxford y Eurus viajó a América luego de dejar a medio terminar la carrera de matemáticas en Cambridge.

John estaba entre avergonzado y sorprendido.

-Mycroft no parece tan mayor como para un doctorado…

-No lo es. Tiene 23 años recién cumplidos. Es siete años mayor que yo.

-¿¡Y está haciendo un doctorado…!?

-Es asquerosamente inteligente- masculló Sherlock poniendo los ojos en blanco- trabaja para el gobierno, aunque no sé que hace; le pagan bien y le prestan autos lujosos.

-Ah. –John estaba descolocado con tanta información, y sintiéndose casi como alguien inferior.

-Sigamos, no quiero asustarte con mi familia de superdotados y locos…

Subieron por la escalera hasta el tercer piso, el cual tenía la misma lógica del segundo, pero con menos cuadros colgados y pintado de un cálido color rojo oscuro.

-El baño está al fondo, al lado está el cuarto de estudio de mis padres, es muy grande... –Sherlock caminó por el pasillo hasta una puerta de color café que había cerca de un cuadro que era tan solo una tabla periódica de los elementos químicos enmarcada.- y este es mi cuarto.

Abrió la puerta y John entró tímidamente detrás de Sherlock.

Esperaba ver el mismo nivel de desorden que había visto en la casa rodante del circo, pero en vez de eso se encontró con una amplia cama perfectamente hecha. El armario era grande y sobre él había algunas pertenencias de la infancia de Sherlock, como algunos juegos de mesa y un pequeño sombrero de pirata que de seguro ahora debía quedarle pequeño. Había un gran espejo junto al armario, un cajón con varios compartimentos, un cuadro con la anatomía de una abeja y un atril, junto al cual reposaban algunas partituras y el estuche de violín que había conocido hace un mes. El espacio estaba pintado de un suave color verde musgo y a los pies de la cama de Sherlock había una ventana la cual daba al patio trasero de la casa, el cual se veía amplio y muy limpio. John se quedó un rato apoyado en la ventana mirando la noche, preguntándose qué hacía ahí, que ocurriría ahora, hilando alguna pregunta inteligente que sorprendiera o agradara a Sherlock. en vez de eso, volteó y solo se atrevió a decir una cosa.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? Digo… es tu espacio personal…

Sherlock le miraba en silencio, estaba de pie entre el atril y la cama.

-¿Por qué me muestras tu espacio personal, Sherlock? no me malentiendas, es algo que valoro mucho… vienes de una familia tan… destacada, con hermanos que estudian en Oxford, en Cambridge y tú no te quedas atrás… eres tan único, tan especial, Sherlock. No me hicieron falta más de tres días de que te conocí para darme cuenta de ello… pero… ¿Por qué me muestras esto?

El moreno se acercó a John. Era mucho más alto que él y parecía que incluso había crecido más durante el tiempo que no se vieron. Habló en voz muy baja, como si contara un secreto.

-La noche que te vi en el circo… tomándome esa foto –John rió por lo bajo al recordar aquel momento- quise saber quien eras, y cuando apareciste al otro día no lo podía creer la verdad. Tenía todo un plan para volver a encontrarte siguiendo los patrones de lo que había visto de ti y tu novia esa noche, pero tú me ganaste y apareciste a la tarde siguiente. Y simplemente, no podía dejarte ir. Porque me habías encontrado primero, John. Y porque aceptaste todo lo que viste de mí, sin cuestionar nada.

John estaba en silencio, con la boca entreabierta, sin saber que responder a eso. Si anteriormente se había sentido torpe y carente de palabras y capacidades frente a la familia Holmes, ahora esa sensación aumentaba exponencialmente frente a Sherlock, que lo miraba de esa manera que parecía entre necesitada y seria. Como si lo que estaba diciendo fuera más real que él mismo, más real que su temor y su angustia de no estar a la altura de todo lo que Sherlock significaba en toda su extensión.

-Necesitaba volver a verte. –fue lo único que pudo decir John. Y era la verdad. Acudió al circo al día siguiente porque necesitaba volver a ver al chico de la cuerda floja. Y acudió nuevamente los días siguientes por lo mismo, porque necesitaba de Sherlock tanto como el tiempo y el destino le permitieran tener. El acróbata le sonrió brevemente, dejando escapar un breve suspiro antes de acercarse lentamente a él y besarlo despacio. John respondió el beso, sintiendo como si le sacaran un peso enorme de la espalda con ese contacto tan simple y puro, como si no necesitase nada más. Sherlock rodeó a John por los hombros y este devolvió el contacto envolviéndolo por la cintura. Había extrañado sus besos, suaves, dulces, necesarios y precisos. El ligero jadeo que escapaba de su boca en forma de corazón cuando quedaba sin aire, y el brillo de sus labios cuando se separaban y se sonreían. Esos pequeños detalles hacían feliz a John, le hacían escapar de la rutina y de los problemas que pudiese llegar a tener. Bastaban ese beso, ese roce ligero para que entonces, todo fuera perfecto. Y sí, había extrañado los besos de Sherlock.

El moreno tomó a John por la cazadora, dejándolo tan solo con el chaleco encima de la camisa, mientras retrocedía por el cuarto en dirección a su cama. John captó el mensaje y se separó un poco de sus labios para darle espacio a Sherlock a fin de que se recostara sobre el cubrecama blanco y acogiera el cuerpo de John sobre el suyo. Ya habían estado así una vez, pero ahora estaban solos.

-Por Dios dime que Irene o alguien vendrá a golpear la puerta como la otra vez… -masculló John contra la boca de Sherlock. Este soltó una risita grave y se escabulló bajo el cuerpo del rubio. La puerta de su cuarto aún estaba abierta y la cerró dando un fuerte portazo y metiendo llave por dentro. John, que estaba apoyado en las rodillas y los codos se sintió ansioso tras oír el golpe. Como si lo que fuera a pasar a continuación fuese inevitable. Los latidos de su corazón aceleraron al tiempo que Sherlock encendía la calefacción de la habitación y se quitaba los zapatos. John también se quitó su calzado y el chaleco y se recostó en la cama, mirando ansioso a Sherlock quien aún daba vueltas por el cuarto, revisando que todo estuviese en su lugar y sacando el teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón, poniendo este en modo silencioso para luego dejarlo en el cajón que estaba más alejado de la cama.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó John con la voz entrecortada. Sherlock caminó hacia la cama y se quedó de pie, mirando a John. Acto seguido, comenzó a trepar sobre él hasta que John estuvo completamente aprisionado bajo su cuerpo y los rizos negros que caían por la frente del muchacho, dándole un aspecto salvaje.

-Nadie nos va a molestar, John. –la voz de Sherlock sonó al menos dos octavas más grave de lo normal, y eso, ya era mucho pedir para John.

-Bien. –respondió este con la respiración entrecortada- Bien…

Sherlock volvió a besarlo lentamente mientras John luchaba por regular sus inspiraciones, intentando llenar de aire sus pulmones. Sherlock se acercó a la oreja de John y mordió su lóbulo ligeramente, haciéndole cosquillas.

-Fóllame, John. –le pidió Sherlock apenas en un susurró.

Se miraron nuevamente, Sherlock con los ojos negros como el carbón y John con el corazón palpitando a la altura de la garganta. Se besaron otra vez, pero ahora sin ninguna inhibición de por medio.

Nadie los iba a molestar esa noche.


	6. Un Amor Violento

Advertencia (?): no sé para qué les advierto nada, todxs sabemos a qué vinimos hoy je je je... mañana comienzan mis vacaciones, me voy muy lejos de casa y aunque planeo escribir durante el viaje (y quizás publicar, quien sabe) no será en esta historia. Volveré el 28 de febrero a estar activa en este medio :c así que pórtense bien, cómanse la comida, y esperen por mí porque se viene muchas nuevas aventuras en esta historia!

No olviden usar la cajita de comentarios para cualquier sugerencia, felicitación o reclamo.

Nos leemos!

D~

* * *

 **6\. Un Amor Violento**

 _Nunca más podré dormir, nunca más podré soñar_

 _Con nadie que no seas tú_

 _(…)_

 _Porque un amor violento nos deslumbró_

 _Un amor violento nos fulminó._

.

Se besaban completamente cegados por la pasión, a veces haciendo ese ruido que parece tan vulgar cuando se oye en la calle, pero que en aquel momento a John le parecía lo más erótico que había escuchado en años. Sherlock en tanto seguía sobre el rubio y lentamente movía sus manos hacia los botones de la camisa de John, intentando omitir todo rastro de miedo que comenzaba a surgir en él, pues debía asumir que sentía asustado, y que no sabía qué hacer luego de llegado el momento de que ambos quedasen completamente desnudos, por lo cual prefería ir lento. John intentaba disimular el apuro que tenía, dejando que Sherlock siguiera besándole, pero fue consciente de su prisa cuando comenzó a desabrochar la camisa púrpura dejando entrever el pálido torso de Sherlock. El moreno por su parte, dejó de besarle brevemente, bajando la mirada hacia su piel descubierta y luego devolviéndole una mirada casi avergonzada a John quien comenzaba a introducir su mano por dentro de la ropa abierta de Sherlock buscando cuanta piel pudiera acaparar.

-¿Voy muy rápido? –preguntó el rubio cayendo en cuenta de la mirada de Sherlock.

-No. –contestó este muy bajito.

Volvieron a besarse, y esta vez John logró juntar la fuerza suficiente para levantarse en la cama y apoyarse en el respaldo, al mismo tiempo que Sherlock terminaba de desabotonar su camisa y quedarse contemplando el cuerpo de John. Sonreía ligeramente mientras se lamía lentamente el labio inferior. A John se le hacía barriga sentado de esa manera, y alcanzaba a ver sus vellos rubios justo debajo del ombligo, pese a que su pecho era pálido y limpio. Los brazos firmes por el rugby y los hombros cuadrados y firmes. Sherlock terminó de quitarse la camisa por sí solo mientras observaba a John y este le tomaba lentamente por la espalda baja, acercando sus cuerpos. Sherlock puso sus manos en la espalda de John, acariciándolo en toda su plenitud desde los hombros hasta el sacro mientas volvían a juntar sus labios en un nuevo beso.

-Pensaba que… -comenzó a hablar entrecortadamente Sherlock entre beso y beso- ¿has estado con otros chicos antes, no? –habló apresuradamente y John se apartó un poco de él, dudoso.

-¿Tú nunca has estado con una chica?

-O un chico… -murmuró Sherlock mientras John se escabullía por su cuello para besarle. Se detuvo en el acto, dejando que su aliento tibio llegara de lleno bajo la oreja del moreno. John se alejó lentamente, y se quedó mirando a Sherlock, quien estaba con el cabello algo revuelto, los labios brillantes luego de los besos que se habían dado y las mejillas encendidas como las cerezas que su madre traía en verano. John parpadeó un par de veces, mientras que lentamente acomodaba el cuerpo de Sherlock sobre el suyo, dejando a este sentado en sus piernas, casi a la altura de las rodillas, alejándolo de la erección que se había formado en sus pantalones, al tiempo que intentaba pensar en otras cosas para calmar su propio cuerpo, que ya parecía preparado para otra cosa.

-¿Nunca has… hecho esto con nadie, Sherlock? – John intentó no sonar morbosamente sorprendido, y más o menos le resultó.

-Es absurdo. Sé que a la gente le gusta y algunos incluso se vuelven dependientes del coito, pero… nunca me ha llamado la atención llegar a estar en esta… posición algún día. –señaló Sherlock muy relajado.

John suspiró brevemente. Esperaba que Sherlock desistiera de momento en el que se hallaban y volviera a vestirse o volvieran a bajar a la sala a terminar las galletas y el té que debía de estar frío entonces. Sin embargo, Sherlock se quedó ahí, levantó un poco las piernas y se sentó sobre la entrepierna de John.

-Y estoy seguro de querer hacer esto ahora, John. –Sherlock soltó el cinturón de su pantalón sobre John y este sintió nuevamente como le tiraba la ropa interior y los pantalones, lo que le hizo soltar un gemido que quedó atrapado en la garganta. Abrió la boca para replicar, pero Sherlock le ganó la palabra- lo dije en serio John… -se acercó a su rostro mientras terminaba de bajar la bragueta de su pantalón- quiero que me folles…

John acarició lentamente el pecho de Sherlock, pensando en las palabras que este acaba de decirle. Había sido muy claro, y sin embargo, aún se sentía asustado, como si fuese la primera vez que hacía esto con un chico. Sherlock acortó la distancia entre ellos, poniendo su boca en el cuello de John.

-Claro que tendrás que ayudarme, John. Es mi primera vez y necesito que me digas si lo que hago está bien o no…

Dicho esto, movió lentamente la pelvis frotando la parte baja de su cuerpo con la entrepierna de John. El rubio sonrió y se incorporó sobre el respaldo de la cama, mientras tomaba a Sherlock por las caderas. El moreno volvió a repetir el movimiento con los pantalones abiertos cayendo por su trasero dejando ver la ropa interior negra y ajustada que llevaba debajo.

-¿Esto está bien, no?

John jadeó bajito en respuesta mientras asentía en silencio. Sherlock sonrió ligeramente, sin mostrar los dientes y continuó el movimiento con un poco más de soltura en las caderas, reconociendo en sí mismo las ansias y el nerviosismo que le producía sentir la erección de John por encima de la ropa. Con el simple roce podía tener una idea estimada de lo que iba a ver en unos momentos más, razón por la cual respiró apresuradamente un par de veces intentando expulsar el nerviosismo.

Cuando el padre de Sherlock lo subió por primera vez al trapecio, a los cuatro años, el pequeño sintió que jamás se aburriría de hacer eso, de sentir la adrenalina de subir un par de metros en aquel entonces y balancearse en un aro, o como sucedió años después, al comenzar a subirse a la cuerda floja. Y ahora mientras movía las caderas sobre John, tenía la misma sensación de emoción dentro de su pecho, como si estuviese listo a vivir una aventura de la cual jamás se aburriría. Se levantó tan solo un poco mientras desabrochaba el cinturón y bajaba la bragueta de los pantalones de John.

-¿quieres qué yo…? –John dejó la pregunta a medio hacer mientras Sherlock le atraía por el cuello y le ponía sobre su cuerpo, cambiando así de posición en la cama. Ambos estaban solo en ropa interior, lo cual tampoco dejaba mucho para la imaginación. Sherlock yacía sobre la cama extendido en toda su amplitud, mostrando sin esfuerzo los músculos tonificados de las pantorrillas y los muslos con esos vellos finos de color claro. El pecho completamente descubierto y pálido, mostrando también los músculos de su abdomen y los oblicuos, los cuales como John sabía, llevaban justo al miembro de Sherlock que yacía aún oculto bajo la ropa interior.

-Quiero que me folles, John. –repitió Sherlock por tercera vez en la noche. John apretó los labios al oír nuevamente eso y se acomodó sobre el cuerpo del acróbata.

-Bien… solo…relájate.

-Estoy relajado. –anunció Sherlock. John rió mientras volvía a besarlo en la boca. Era él quien estaba nervioso, después de todo. Descendió lentamente hacia el cuello de Sherlock dejando un rastro de besos y un poco de saliva a su paso mientras que con la mano izquierda acariciaba el vientre de Sherlock descendiendo cuidadosamente a su erección. Una vez que estuvo ahí, palpó ligeramente por sobre la ropa interior, comenzando a darle suaves caricias por encima de la ropa interior.

-John… -la voz de Sherlock sonó un poco más ansiosa a lo que había sido momentos atrás luego de sentir la mano de John sobre su pene- John, por favor, John…

El aludido sonrió traviesamente mientras besaba el pecho de Sherlock.

-Lo siento… quizás te lo han dicho muchas veces pero eres… tan puro, Sherlock… tan perfecto… dios…

-No soy perfecto, John… -alegó Sherlock mientras veía como la cabeza de John bajaba por su vientre hasta donde su mano se encontraba acariciándole suavemente sobre la ropa interior. John pasó su nariz por encima de los bóxers negros del moreno, haciendo que Sherlock soltara un suspiro prologado.

-Para mí lo eres. Eres perfecto… -replicó John con una voz al menos una octava más grave de lo normal.

Dicho eso, John bajó la ropa interior de Sherlock, y frente a sus ojos se asomó de manera inmediata la erección del acróbata. La cabeza brillaba en líquido preseminal y podía notar las pequeñas venitas que irrigaban el miembro del moreno ¿Es que todo en Sherlock tenía que ser tan pálido y perfecto? Sus testículos tenían apenas una motita de vello negro al igual que la parte baja de su ombligo. John se relamió inconscientemente los labios mientras aún contemplaba la erección de Sherlock, sabiendo perfectamente qué debía hacer a continuación. Se encaramó sobre el miembro del acróbata mientras tomaba una de las piernas de este con una mano a fin de separarlas un poco.

-Oh, comprendo… -murmuró Sherlock abriendo sus piernas en casi 180°. Tarea nada difícil para él. John sintió nuevamente un tirón en la ropa interior que aún traía puesta, al mismo tiempo que notaba que de seguro ya había ensuciado su ropa interior. No le dio mayor importancia y admirado de tener ahora a su completa disposición toda la intimidad de Sherlock frente a él, comenzó a lamer lentamente la cabeza rosada del miembro del moreno. Sherlock soltó un gemido ronco ante el contacto mientras John le miraba fijamente con los ojos consumidos por el deseo. Era una imagen excitante para Sherlock, tanto por lo nueva que era para él, así como por las infinitas cosquillas que sentía en la espalda baja, el calor en el pecho, la ansiedad de no sabe qué hacer con las manos y el súbito calor húmedo que le estaba envolviendo completamente, al tiempo que John hundía la cabeza un poco más entre sus piernas, comenzando a consumir parte de su tronco mientras masajeaba sus testículos. Sherlock quiso parar a pensar por un momento como alguien podría sentirse tan colmado de otra persona con tan solo una parte de su cuerpo. Siempre que alguien hablaba de sexo, había creído que cosas como la felación no le harían sentirse del todo bien, pero sin embargo la lengua de John acariciándole dentro de su boca se sentía tan jodidamente bien, que creyó que podría quedarse así durante toda la noche, sin embargo al mismo tiempo, algo le reclamaba en su interior que necesitaba más, que aquello no era suficiente. Y mientras John continuaba con su miembro dentro de la boca, y saliendo lentamente para tomar un poco de aire, Sherlock no resistió el impulso de tomarlo por la nuca y presionarlo para que fuera más abajo, más profundo, que siguiera haciendo eso que hacía con su lengua enredando ésta en su tronco, porque era demasiado estar así, no tenía palabras para describirlo. Sabía que había sido un poco brusco el movimiento cuando John hizo una pequeña arcada, pero se quedó ahí, con el miembro de Sherlock dentro de su boca completamente, dejando solo los testículos fuera. Sherlock tenía la respiración desordenada y sumamente alterada, y sentía que sudaba por todos lados. Se asustó un poco cuando sintió un líquido correr entre sus testículos ¿es que había eyaculado tan pronto y no se había percatado? Sabía que los hombres tendían a tener sensaciones intensas al momento de llegar al orgasmo, pero no había sido consciente de ello. Miró a John, quien lentamente quitaba la boca de su pene y le sonreía con los labios hinchados y brillantes por la saliva.

-joder… -masculló el rubio.

-John yo…

-Shhh… está bien… aún nos queda mucho por delante. –le tranquilizó.

Sherlock entonces entendió que aquel líquido espeso que sintió correr por sus testículos había sido la saliva de John al momento en el que hizo la arcada. Sentía como llegaba hasta el espacio más íntimo de su cuerpo, y momentos después volvió a sentir la mano izquierda de John acariciando su miembro mientras que con la otra mano repartía su rastro de saliva en un punto intermedio entre su ano y sus testículos de manera circular. Aquello hizo gemir un poco más alto a Sherlock, además de cerrar fuertemente los ojos, buscando concentrarse mejor en lo que estaba sucediendo justo en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Para aquel entonces, John se encontraba completamente concentrado en estimular la carne más íntima de Sherlock. Sabía cómo hacerlo, pero aún así levantaba la mirada de vez en cuando para ver las reacciones del moreno, en caso de que se arrepintiera en algún momento acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero en cambio, John vio a Sherlock completamente ido, tenía la mirada perdida en el techo mientras aferraba las manos a la sábanas en vez de apoyarse en John como lo había hecho anteriormente. El rubio dejó un poco su trabajo para alzarse un poco y hablar, no sin antes limpiarse los restos de saliva que caían por la comisura de sus labios con el dorso de la mano.

-Bien, Sherlock… ¿puedes darme una almohada? –el moreno abrió los ojos y le miró confuso. John se encargó de acomodar la blanca y confortable almohada que le había alcanzado, poniendo esta justo en la espalda baja de Sherlock, levantándole un poco, dejando así un mejor acceso a los glúteos del acróbata pese a que estaba boca arriba. John acomodó un par de almohadas más detrás de la cabeza de Sherlock y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, que de todos modos le sirvió al moreno para probarse a sí mismo en la boca de John.

-Necesito que mires y que me vayas diciendo si lo que te haré te parece bien o no, quiero que estés tranquilo, relajado… y así de hermoso como estás ahora, Sherlock.

El aludido se sonrojó ligeramente al oír que le llamaban "hermoso" en tanto, John descendía nuevamente y comenzaba a trabajar con su boca y su lengua la parte más íntima de Sherlock, quien soltó un jadeo que parecía quedarse atrapado en su garganta. John volvió a trazar círculos con su lengua, en vista de que al parecer eso había agradado a Sherlock, quien volvió a jadear pero más fuerte esta vez. John continuó el proceso, chupando a veces y sobre todo, usando la lengua. Cuando pasaron varios minutos, decidió llevar la mano con la que había estado acariciando el pene de Sherlock durante todo ese rato hacia la húmeda entrada del moreno, donde comenzó a masajearle ahora con los dedos.

-John… -su voz salió como un reclamo pero al mismo tiempo sonaba desesperado por tanta atención que estaba recibiendo.

-Oh, ya casi, ¿te está gustando?

Sherlock le miró fijamente mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro que le hizo descender el vientre y mostrar las costillas debajo de la piel pálida que lucía con una fina capa de sudor. John volvió a su trabajo, intentando meter lentamente un dedo dentro de Sherlock, al tiempo que con la otra mano volvía a masturbarle. No se preocupaba tanto por sí mismo, sabía que de seguro su ropa interior la cual aún llevaba puesta estaba hecha un desastre, pero prefería eso en vez de desatender a Sherlock. Introdujo el primer dedo, obteniendo un quejido como respuesta. John murmuró "es normal, todo está bien, es normal" mientras Sherlock abría un poco más las piernas y levantaba la espalda para darle un mejor acceso. Momentos después el primer dolor ya había pasado y John pudo introducir dos dedos, aunque con miedo de abrirlos en un movimiento de tijera dentro de la carne del moreno, quien parecía ronronear ahora ante las atenciones del rubio.

-John… creo que ya es un buen momento…

-¿Lo es?

-Diablos, sí. –Sherlock llevaba mucho rato en un estado placentero que a esas alturas parecía inalterable, por lo cual ahora necesitaba un poco más de acción.

John por su parte dejó su labor y aún recostado frente la entrada de Sherlock, se quitó la ropa interior con apuro. El roce de su miembro con la cama, le hizo soltar un quejido débil. Rápidamente se incorporó y se puso de rodillas frente a Sherlock, mostrándose completamente desnudo frente al acróbata, quien instintivamente abrió un poco más las piernas al ver a John mientras se mordía el labio, mirando fijamente la –enorme- erección de John.

-¿pretendes qué todo eso entre… se sentirá bien? – Sherlock se acomodó un poco mientras John también tomaba posición. No pudo ocultar la preocupación mezclada con la excitación en su voz.

-Dolerá. Quizás mucho, depende de tu umbral del dolor. Tienes que decirme cualquier cosa para saber si estás bien o no, así podré…

-Métela y ya, yo te diré como voy. –ordenó Sherlock acercando a John a su cuerpo, envolviéndolo con las piernas a la altura de las caderas. John fue atraído con el movimiento, y quedó mirando fijamente a Sherlock, quien le devolvió una mirada severa y demandante.

Sherlock debía ser honesto, el pene erecto de John era grande, grueso y con la cabeza un poco más rosada que la suya pero más brillante. Supuso que luego de toda la preparación que le había proporcionado no iba a resistir mucho antes de la eyaculación. _"Antes de correrse, Sherlock. Deja de ser tan técnico con todo. Te están follando justo ahora."_ Se recriminó mentalmente. John en tanto comenzó tímidamente a penetrar al moreno con una ligera intromisión que a Sherlock le ardió y le molestó enormemente, pero no dijo nada suponiendo que así debía sentirse la primera vez.

-¿todo bien? –preguntó John, que apenas había introducido la cabeza dentro de la carne del moreno.

-¿¡Quieres callarte!? –alegó Sherlock mientras estiraba los brazos al cuerpo de John, acercándolo a sí y silenciándolo con un beso. Santo remedio, el rubio guardó silencio mientras se apoyaba con una mano sobre el colchón y con la otra buscaba la erección de Sherlock para comenzar a masturbarle. Fue un poco más adentro, lo cual nuevamente le resultó doloroso a Sherlock, y gimió en protesta. John intentó salir un poco, pero el acróbata se lo impidió, cruzando sus pies detrás de la espalda del rubio. Pasaron algunos momentos así, besándose a ratos, con las frentes pegadas y consumiéndose con la mirada mientras John entraba y salía lentamente. Luego de un rato, Sherlock ya no sentía ese ardor incómodo, sino que por el contrario, se sentía extrañamente lleno, tanto por los besos, las caricias y por John en sí mismo sobre él; con el cabello rubio levantado y despeinado, las ojeras acentuadas por sus ojos azules mirándolo casi con hambre y los gruñidos roncos que soltaba de vez en cuando cada vez que iba un poco más dentro de Sherlock.

-Ya puedes… hacerlo más rápido… si quieres… -murmuró Sherlock al tiempo que soltaba un quejido que parecía emerger de su garganta- más John… puedes darme más… -invitó con su voz en un tono indecente y erótico.

El rubio se incorporó sobre Sherlock y obedeciendo su sugerencia, aumentó ligeramente el ritmo de sus embestidas al tiempo que hacía lo mismo sobre el miembro erecto de Sherlock.

-Diablos, John… puedes hacerlo mejor… nnnngggh...hazlo-exigió Sherlock mientras pellizcaba el pecho de John, buscando provocarle para que fuera más rápido. Como resultado, obtuvo lo que quería. El ardor alrededor de su entrada se multiplicó exponencialmente a lo que el placer de tener a John moviéndose dentro de él a un ritmo cada vez más frenético, aumentaba. Sherlock soltó una maldición y John gruñía mientras soltaba palabrotas, las cuales pusieron más ansioso a Sherlock. De pronto, la situación pareció escapar del control de ambos.

-Joder…santa mierda… Sherlock… -John aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas, lo mismo que el ritmo con el cual masturbaba a Sherlock- eres tan… dios… hermoso…tan jodida…mente perfecto… -seguía moviéndose sobre él, gemía con rabia y cerró los ojos al momento que soltaba un gemido más fuerte que los otros que había exclamado. Sherlock le miraba extasiado, y comenzó a sentir cosquillas en la parte baja de la espalda, al mismo tiempo que un calor abrasador crecía en su pecho, buscando salir y consumirlo, luego un espasmo en la base de su pene y el cuerpo tenso. Vio como los chorros de semen salían hacia arriba, dando de lleno en el pecho de John y en su mano, que seguía masturbándole casi con rabia. Entonces sintió algo caliente dentro de él, y comprendió que John también acababa de correrse dentro de él. Exhaló ruidosamente, y tomó aire otro par de veces mientras veía pasar puntitos blancos ante sus ojos y aún alcanzaba a ver a John, quien se miraba el pecho y luego le miraba a él, soltando su pene que lentamente volvía a su tamaño normal. El rubio se pasó un par de dedos por las manchas de semen que tenía repartidas en el pecho y tomó un poco, llevándoselas a la boca y lamiendo sus dedos con lascivia. Sherlock volvió a exhalar al tiempo que sonreía por lo que acaba de ver. John salió lentamente de él y de inmediato notó el vacío que John había dejado, al tiempo que algo tibio y viscoso resbalaba por sus piernas.

-Quizás quieras ir al baño…

-Luego, ahora ven aquí. – Sherlock estiró los brazos y John le hizo caso, recostándose junto a él y acomodando a Sherlock en su hombro- ha estado excelente, John.

El rubio no contestó.

-Lo haría de nuevo, si es lo que quieres saber...

John le miró brevemente.

-Sherlock, no te he insinuado nada…

-No, pero se siente bien estar acostado encima de la cama, desnudo y contigo a mi lado… Creo que es lo correcto.

John le dio una media sonrisa y le dio un beso en una mejilla.

-Te dije que nadie nos iba a molestar esta noche…

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos, mientras comenzaban a acariciarse con las manos.

-Tu hermano sospechará cuando vea las tazas de té en el living, o cuando lleves tu cobertor a lavar…

-Mycroft no me importa, John.

-¿Te apetece dormir un poco?

-¿Solo un poco? – Sherlock se incorporó un poco y miró a John- ¿tienes alguna otra idea en mente?

El rubio le sonrió con picardía.

-No lo sé ¿tienes algo en mente?

-Después de esto hay demasiadas cosas que tengo en mente y que quiero probar contigo… -la voz grave de Sherlock hizo que aquello le revolviera el estómago a John de una manera que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo, era como _tener mariposas en la barriga._

-Bien, podremos hacer lo que quieras entonces.

Sherlock cerraba los ojos lentamente, haciéndole cosquillas a John en el hombro. Otra vez pasaron un momento sin hablar. Ambos se sentían cansados, cómodos el uno junto al otro, pero cansados después de todo.

-John…

-¿Sherlock? –respondió el aludido espantando un poco el sopor del sueño.

-Nada, solo quería llamarte por tu nombre, John…

El rubio besó nuevamente a Sherlock en la frente y luego en los labios.

Momentos después ambos se habían quedado dormidos, desnudos y aún sucios sobre la cama de Sherlock.

* * *

*cámara a negro, letras blancas aparecen en la pantalla: PRÓXIMAMENTE*

-Estoy interesado en cursar una educación regular en Londres...

-¿Tú solo? ¿Y dejar el circo? -Mycroft le mira con perspicacia desde su escritorio.

*cambio de escena, en la casa rodante de Sherlock*

-Sherlock, tengo noticias...

-También yo...

-Me admitieron en la milicia.

(Sherlock junta los labios y se pone pálido mientras John le sonríe)

*otro momento, John habla con alguien*

-¿Qué hubiese sido de nuestras vidas si no hubiésemos ido a ese circo?

-Nada, mi vida no hubiese sido nada.

*Sherlock con la mirada triste*

-El juego nunca termina, John. Habrá nuevos jugadores, pero nunca termina.

*escena final, John avanza solo por una calle de Londres, es de noche*

-SHERLOOOOCK!

(inserte música de los créditos de la serie)

(n/a: estoy de cumpleaños el mismo día que Moffat. Pueden esperar lo peor de mí)

Hasta marzo!


	7. Oh Oh

_did you miss me? did you miss me?_ Lo sé, no hay explicación válida para tan largo hiatus, cuando dije "vuelvo el 28 de febrero" y hoy es 19 de abril,y para peor y más encima, publicar un capítulo tan corto. Pero les contaré mi historia rápidamente: me fui de vacaciones, terminé mi tesis (soy profesional ahora, yey!) tenía deudas que pagar, me robaron el teléfono, estoy en mi práctica laboral y me gusta alguien que vive lejos, así que escribir se hacía difícil porque a veces ponía cosas demasiado personales en vez de escribir la historia XD Gracias por esperarme, volveré a publicar regularmente en este fic (cada diez días, plazo máximo autoimpuesto) y en otras nuevas historias que vienen en camino. Prometo no perderme tan seguido otra vez.

Espero que me disculpen. Ahora, a leer!

(la canción pertenece a la banda chilena "marineros")

* * *

 **7\. Oh Oh**

 _Puede ser que ya nunca más_

 _Vuelva a aparecer_

 _Pero si me dices "ven"…_

 _(dime que se siente, dime que se siente)_

 _._

No podía dormir después del coito.

John prefería mirar largamente a Mary con los rizos rubios esparcidos desordenadamente en la cara, revisar el móvil o levantarse y ordenar un poco su ropa mientras su otrora novia dormía plácidamente. Pero sin embargo esa noche, John durmió largamente, despertando casi al amanecer, con Sherlock junto a él igual de dormido a su lado, parecía tranquilo, como si no estuviera pasando nada afuera, casi como si el tiempo simplemente no fuera tiempo cuando él dormía. Entonces John pensó que no quería volver a su casa, no quería que Sherlock siguiera yendo cada vez más al norte mientras él permanecía en Londres, en las mismas calles frías durante el año, pensando y recordando lo que acababa de vivir aquella noche o esperando períodos de tiempo que podrían ser o muy cortos o muy largos para volver a ver pronto al acróbata. Cavilaba sobre esto, aún con el torso descubierto y medio cubierto por el edredón, cuando a su lado Sherlock se movió un poco, y John instintivamente acercó su cuerpo a él, buscando de su calor, el cual recibió automáticamente al acercarse a cuello del moreno. Retomó el sueño y no despertó sino hasta cuando el sol estuvo alto y alguien golpeaba la puerta del cuarto de Sherlock.

-¿Sherlock? ¿Todo en orden, hermanito? –reconoció la voz de Mycroft inmediatamente.

John se sobresaltó, en tanto el moreno se desperazaba relajado en la cama, completamente indiferente.

-Vete, Mycroft. –masculló con la voz ronca.

-¿Tuviste una buena noche? – la pregunta parecía esconder alguna doble intención. Quizás Mycroft ya sabía que el rubio estaba ahí.

Sherlock miró de reojo a John.

-¿Te importa?

-Recuerda que viajas esta tarde para re incorporarte al circo. Buenos días. –dijo cortante el mayor desde afuera.

Oyeron los pasos de Mycroft rumbo a otra dirección, alejándose de la puerta y Sherlock volteó hacia John, quien parecía algo asustado y lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No pasa nada, John. Estás pensando demasiado.

El rubio asintió en silencio. Sherlock se incorporó un poco en la cama y miró a su compañero.

-¿Te irás de inmediato? –preguntó sosteniendo su mirada mientras dejaba ver su torso pálido descubierto. John se quedó un segundo contemplando aquella visión que le estaban regalando.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? –la voz le salió entrecortada.

-No, por favor. –murmuró Sherlock mientras John le daba una pequeña sonrisa. Se acercó al cuerpo de John, buscando su boca para besarle. Cuando sus labios se juntaron, el moreno profirió un gemido bajito mientras se acomodaba en la cama, acercando al rubio a su cuerpo con sus largos brazos.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó John.

-Claro…

Se besaron nuevamente y se quedaron en el cuarto durante el resto de la mañana, hasta después del mediodía entre besos y una larga conversación de distintas cosas de sus vidas. John no regresó a su casa sino hasta después de la hora de almuerzo, y saludando escuetamente a su familia, subió directamente a su cuarto a ordenar los deberes y pendientes que había dejado sin hacer. (de lo cual sabía que poco y nada podría avanzar, pues recordaba a cada momento y con mayor nitidez lo sucedido la noche anterior con Sherlock). Durante las siguientes semanas debía estudiar arduamente, pues luego venían las vacaciones de navidad. Tomó su laptop y la encendió con desinterés, cuando su teléfono vibró.

":)"

John sonrió ante el inusual mensaje de texto enviado por Sherlock. Era muy probable que en ese mismo momento se encontrara rumbo al norte de Londres para seguir las presentaciones en el circo, mientras él seguía encerrado en Londres, estudiando. Fue entonces cuando, al abrir su cuenta de e-mail vio un correo en el cual no había reparado anteriormente. Era del ejército. John se puso pálido y la mano le tembló cuando dirigió el cursor para ver de qué se trataba el mensaje. Luego de entregar su documentación hace unas semanas, le esperaban para una entrevista personal la semana siguiente. John releyó el correo dos veces antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo a contarle a su familia la noticia. Su madre le abrazó fuertemente y le besó repetidamente en las mejillas felicitándolo y preguntándole si necesitaba algo para el día de la entrevista, y luego volvió a trabajar en la cena de esa noche. John volvió a su cuarto con una enorme sonrisa. Si pasaba la entrevista y luego otro par de pruebas, en agosto próximo estaría rumbo al ejército, donde esperaba contar con los créditos necesarios para poder cursar la carrera de medicina dentro de la institución. Tenía grandes ideas para su futuro luego de la preparatoria, y la posibilidad de pasar la primera entrevista le ilusionaba con la idea de poder cumplir todo aquello con lo que había soñado. Ahora solo quería que la semana se pasara tan rápido como fuera posible.

John no fue consciente del panorama completo durante los días siguientes, sino hasta que estuvo sentado junto a la puerta de la oficina donde sería entrevistado, y recibió un mensaje de Sherlock, que le preguntaba si el fin de semana próximo quería o podía pasarlo en Hetford con él antes de partir con el circo más al norte. John contestó que le avisaría pronto la respuesta, pero entonces pensó "¿si soy aceptado en el ejército…qué haré con Sherlock?" guardó el móvil en su bolsillo lentamente, mientras la cabeza se le llenaba de ideas descabelladas e inconexas.

-¿John Waston? –llamó un joven vestido de militar que asomó por la puerta junto a la que el rubio estaba sentado. Este asintió con los ojos muy abiertos y se puso de pie rápidamente, para luego seguir al joven soldado por la puerta. Le esperaba una gran sala con diversos cuadros de hombres que no conocía, algunas recreaciones de guerras y batallas pintadas al óleo, y en medio de todo eso, un escritorio grande, de caoba, con un hombre de aspecto duro sentado detrás, mirando un archivador y algunos papeles, que John supuso eran sus documentos. El soldado que le llamó para ingresar cerró la puerta por fuera, dejándolo solo con el hombre dentro.

-Señor...

-Routh. Tome asiento, Watson – indicó el hombre apenas mirándolo. John obedeció y se quedó muy derecho en su lugar- primer a pregunta y la más importante… ¿por qué desea unirse al ejército?

John tomó aire, intentando con todas sus fuerzas sacar de su mente las recientes ideas que estaba teniendo sobre el futuro con Sherlock, sostuvo la mirada del hombre y comenzó a hablar.

.

.

.

Cuando se dirigía de regreso a su casa, John se sentía bastante bien consigo mismo. Si bien el Capitán Routh no tenía el más expresivo de los rostros, ni le había hecho un solo gesto amistoso mientras John hablaba, al menos no le había echado a media entrevista, y lo escuchó hasta el final, para luego hacerle llenar un formulario donde debía inscribirse para postular a la carrera de medicina dentro del ejército en caso de pasar el primer proceso de admisión que consistía en aquella entrevista. Por un momento, todo podría resultar de la manera que John esperaba, y se sentía feliz de estar comenzando a construir un futuro tal cual como lo había comenzado a planear en su adolescencia temprana.

Pero Sherlock.

No era menor el hecho de haber pasado una noche con él, o de hablar casi a diario por mensajes, y aunque no sabía si realmente le quería o qué, sí sabía que no le quería lejos de su vida actual. Pero al mismo tiempo, no podía ser para tanto. Sherlock tenía apenas 15 años y el 17. Claramente, no estaban en la edad más apropiada de pensar que por alguna causa mística, o por destino o por amor debían estar unidos para siempre amén.

Pero ahí estaba, la sensación de estar a punto de caer en una confusión que a todas luces parecía innecesaria, pero que de todos modos tenía a John siendo más corazón que mente.

Y ni siquiera había pasado medio año desde que se habían conocido.

John caminó cabizbajo de regreso a su casa, pensando en cómo organizar el desorden que tenía en su cabeza, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que Sherlock era solamente una persona más en su vida y que como en todas las relaciones, aquello en algún momento iba a fallar, o habría algún malentendido, o él se fijaría en otra chica nuevamente y todo quedaría ahí. Su teléfono vibró nuevamente.

"vendrás o no, John?"

"Iré." Respondió el rubio sin pensar mientras abría la puerta de su casa donde su madre le esperaba, sentada en la sala a la espera de que le contara los pormenores de la entrevista.

Una semana más tarde, y en una noche de sábado nuevamente, John estaba dentro de la casa rodante de Sherlock. No se habían visto en catorce días, y John peleó hasta con Greg por salir de la ciudad ese día, pues tenían un importante partido de rugby. El entrenador Sholto le exigió presentar un justificativo real y de peso para explicar porque no asistiría al encuentro, Greg amenazó con golpearlo y dejó de hablarle pues le parecía ridículo que John cambiara el rugby y dudara de sus planes de vida solo por "un buen culo", su madre le miró raro cuando le vio salir con el bolso deportivo mientras John murmuraba que volvería el domingo por la noche, y su padre le cuestionó en qué malos pasos se había metido. Pero todo daba igual, el peso de los gritos, los problemas que se había creado, la enemistad momentánea que tenía con Greg y los cuestionamientos se hacían polvo cuando Sherlock le besaba en el cuello, le desarmaba con las manos mientras bajaba por su espalda y le murmuraba con su voz de barítono lo mucho que le había extrañado esos días que estuvieron sin verse. No se había sentido así antes, lejos de todo, solo contra el mundo pero al mismo tiempo amparado por los besos que Sherlock le daba debajo de la mandíbula mientras John le revolvía los rizos negros aún engominados después del show y quitándole la malla color perla que llevaba ceñida al cuerpo.

Estaba jodido. Tenía que asumir que quería a Sherlock. Sin razones lógicas, y quizás hasta sin argumentos válidos para quien lo viera u oyera, pero quería a Sherlock, y le complicaba no saber que hacer con ese sentimiento.

-Cállate, por favor.

-¿mmm?

-Deja de pensar John, por favor.

-Lo siento… -masculló John mientras Sherlock se volteaba para recostarse de espaldas en la cama, completamente desnudo, con una erección brillante en el glande rosado entre los rizos azabaches de su vello púbico, medio sudado y con el iris tornasol completamente consumido por el deseo. John se acercó a él, mientras el moreno se abría de piernas sin problemas, listo para recibirlo cuando John le decidiera.

-Si quieres algún día podríamos cambiar y…turnarnos… - murmuró John mientras subía por el abdomen de Sherlock, besando su piel media salada y dejando un rastro de saliva hasta llegar a su cuello.

-¿Haremos esto más veces entonces? –preguntó Sherlock con la respiración agitada.

-Si quieres…

-Si quiero, John.

Sonrió al oír eso, Sherlock lo tomó por la nuca, atrayendo su boca a la suya, y profundizando el beso.

-Te quiero, John. –murmuró mientras el rubio le penetraba lentamente y con cuidado. Se detuvo al instante. Si respondía a esa declaración, tan breve, tan ligera, pero al mismo tiempo tan grande y decidora, John Watson sabía en el lío que se iba a meter para sacar adelante lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo queriendo a Sherlock, con todo lo ilógico que podría ser todo.

-Yo también te quiero, Sherlock.

Volvió a besarlo mientras el moreno gemía bajito, entrando cada vez más en su interior, mientras Sherlock hacía lo mismo, entrando cada vez más hondo en su corazón.


	8. ¿tiene sentido volver?

**Hola, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo... la pregunta es... ¿vale la pena volver? ¿quieren que vuelva a actualizar esta historia?**

 **quedo atenta a sus comentarios.**

 **D.**


	9. Simetría

El título de este capítulo pertenece a la banda "Ases Falsos". Pueden encontrar una playlist en spotify con todas las canciones que he usado para escribir bajo el título "All Things Johnlock".

Voy retomando de a poco mi relación con la escritura y con FanFiction jiji

* * *

 **8\. Simetría.**

 _Quiéreme como te quiero_

 _sé que lo valdría._

 _._

Estaba perdido. El tiempo había transcurrido rápidamente, las vacaciones de Navidad se acercaban y John no había visto a Sherlock desde hace poco más de un mes. El circo por lo que él mismo le contaba había tomado un gran éxito en las regiones del norte de Inglaterra y esperaban llegar a Escocia durante el año siguiente. John extrañaba a Sherlock, pese a hablar con él a diario, y aún no se atrevía a contarle por ningún medio que su proceso de selección en el servicio militar avanzaba hacia lo que él siempre había soñado. Aunque seguramente, si viera a Sherlock él lo sabría inmediatamente.

Ese día viernes en la escuela el entrenamiento se suspendió debido a las fuertes lluvias, y así sin más comenzaron las vacaciones de Navidad tres horas antes de lo que John y Greg habían planeado.

-¿Jugamos Fifa en mi casa? –invitó Greg mientras iban en el autobús de regreso y la lluvia caía a cántaros en la calle.

-Claro. ¿Compramos algo en la tienda? – Su amigo le sonrió, y momentos después ambos estaban en el cuarto del mediocampista del equipo de rugby jugando fútbol frente a la televisión. John logró ganar cuatro partidos de los seis y se convirtió en campeón del torneo. Greg tiró papas fritas contra el equipo de play station y le juró a John que si algún famoso moría esta semana sería su culpa por jugar con el Arsenal y hacer que Ramsay anotara cinco tantos. John solo se reía burlándose de lo malo que era su amigo al momento de jugar con el control del videojuego. Afuera aún llovía, pero comenzaba a hacerse tarde y John debía volver a su casa. No era tan largo el trayecto, por lo cual decidió simplemente caminar. No se había sentido tan "como un chico" desde hace mucho tiempo, haciendo cosas sencillas como ir de la escuela a casa de un amigo, jugar videojuegos, reír y comer chatarra. Esa vida le parecía sencilla comparada con las decisiones "grandes" que día a día tomaba, ir a entrevistas de universidades, enviar a tiempo formularios para la milicia o estar al pendiente de los mensajes de Sherlock a veces resultaba agotador para John.

Le quedaba tan solo una calle para llegar, cuando se fijó que un automóvil negro, muy elegante, pero completamente ajeno al contexto de su vecindario pasaba lentamente frente a él, en dirección opuesta en la cual John caminaba. Frunció un poco el ceño, pero los vidrios del vehículo estaban polarizados y no pudo distinguir al conductor. Le recordó al auto en el cual el hermano de Sherlock había pasado a por él cuando este se accidentó. Siguió camino a su casa y una vez que entró su padre le comentó sobre el auto.

-Pasó un auto negro varias veces por aquí, muy lento. Tu madre cree que quieren robarnos… -murmuró su padre mirando por la ventana de la sala.

-Si lo vi, pero no tienen aspecto de ladrones, más bien de policías, era un auto muy caro y moderno papá…

-¿Cómo te fue con Greg?

-Bien, le gané casi todas las partidas en la consola- dijo el joven rubio con una sonrisa. Conversó un poco con su padre sobre la milicia y comentaron el último comercial de la BBC para el especial de navidad de Doctor Who. John subió a su cuarto dispuesto a desperezarse un poco, cuando miró su teléfono y notó que tenía varios mensajes sin leer. Todos de Sherlock.

"John, ¿qué harás en tus vacaciones de Navidad? Iré a la casa de mi hermano a pasar las fiestas. SH"

"John, ve a mi casa durante tus vacaciones de fin de año. SH"

"John, ¿sabías que el idiota de mi hermano te ha estado espiando? A ti y a tu amigo. SH"

Pestañeó un par de veces, extrañado por ese último mensaje, y entonces encontró una explicación apropiada al auto que había pasado junto a él cuando iba camino a casa. Mycroft le había parecido el tipo de persona que buscaría saber a como de lugar cada detalle de su vida, por lo cual ni siquiera se molestó por él. Lo que le pareció raro del mensaje, fue saber que también espiaba a Greg, según palabras del mismo adolescente pero ¿por qué también a Greg? Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar ese pensamiento de su cabeza y simplemente siguió adelante con lo que le quedaba de día.

.

El circo ahora se encontraba en Leicester, pero no estaba instalado, debido a las inclemencias climáticas que traía consigo el invierno. Varios artistas habían viajado a otras regiones del país a ver a sus familias, mientras los menos se habían quedado en sus remolques ubicados dentro de un pequeño galpón que les había facilitado el municipio de la ciudad. Sherlock se encontraba junto a la entrada de esa gran bodega donde él y sus compañeros de circo estaban viviendo, sentado sobre un cartón, bebiendo té en un vasito plástico y mirando la lluvia caer fuera del espacio techado donde se hallaba. Vestía su acostumbrado pantalón holgado, un polerón ancho y encima una cazadora. Llevaba sus rizos ocultos bajo una capucha y cualquiera que lo hubiera visto, pensaría que la melancolía lo invadía en ese momento. No quería admitirlo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en John. Sencillamente se le hacía imposible alejarlo de su cabeza a medida que viajaba cada vez más y más lejos.

-Me iré de aquí. –escuchó una voz femenina detrás de él.

Sherlock volteó y se encontró con Irene. Traía el rostro descolorido y también vestía ropas anchas, se veía mucho más joven sin todo el maquillaje y los brillos que usaba durante las funciones del circo y el cielo gris le daba un aire metálico a sus ojos grandes. Traía también un té en sus manos y se sentó junto a Sherlock sobre el cartón que este tenía bajo su cuerpo.

-¿Te vas ahora? –preguntó Sherlock dándole una mirada rápida.

-Me iré cuando tenga la mayoría de edad. En un par de meses. –explicó.

-¿Dónde vivirás? –Sherlock no la miraba, y bebió un poco de su té mientras seguía cayendo la lluvia. Irene se encogió de hombros- ¿Dónde trabajarás? ¿Qué harás lejos de aquí?

-No lo sé. Solo sé que no quiero vivir más así, de ciudad en ciudad, durmiendo en un remolque, pasando frío y recibiendo aplausos de un montón de incultos que al otro día no se acordarán ni de mi cara ni de nada…

-Ah.

Irene bebió de su té y se abrigó un poco envolviendo la bufanda que traía alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Es todo lo que dirás? ¿"ah"?

-Es tu decisión, tú sabrás lo que es mejor para ti, además, conociéndote, ya debes tener todo acordado y listo para irte apenas tengas la mayoría de edad. Y nadie te detendrá.

-Tú podrías detenerme… - susurró Irene mirando de soslayo al trapecista.

-Pero no me interesa hacerlo. Ahora, si me permites…

Sherlock, con actitud cortante se puso de pie ágilmente y antes de dar la media vuelta y partir de regreso a su remolque, Irene le habló nuevamente.

-Deberías hacer lo mismo…

-¿Hacer qué?

-Cambiar de vida. – la voz de Irene sonó grave y fuerte.

-Me gusta como vivo. – reflexionó Sherlock.

-Pero te apuesto que a veces piensas en ser un ordinario, cuando te acuerdas de tu "amigo" John.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco, intentando parecer molesto y caminó, dándole la espalda a Irene y sin mirar atrás. La Mujer había dado en el clavo. Extrañaba a John, había dormido con John, sentía que ya no podía escapar de eso, de las ganas bien disimuladas de volver a verlo pronto y que le respondiera que sí a su petición de ir a su casa durante las fiestas. Año nuevo y Navidad no le parecían celebraciones tan banales si tenía a John con él pasando el tiempo.

.

Sherlock llegó un día antes a la casa de sus padres, solo Eurus no había acudido a la invitación, argumentando tener mucho trabajo en el continente americano. John le había respondido que pasaría con él un par de días de vacaciones, pero no le dijo cuando, por lo cual no podía evitar sentirse inquieto. Aún así, se había quedado pensando en las palabras de Irene, pues él mismo lo había estado pensando anteriormente. En alguna estrategia o algo que le ayudara a estar más cerca de John, a dormir más seguido con él, a verlo y conocerlo más. Que al principio de todo John pasara como una persona ordinaria, pero que en tan poco tiempo se convirtiera en alguien que le miraba y le daba comprensión y afecto con solo eso, con mirarlo, era algo que Sherlock aún no lograba dimensionar del todo. Se habían dicho "te quiero" una vez y habían tenido sexo, y con eso, el adolescente creía haber llegado a un terreno completamente nuevo para él, inexplorado, y un espacio donde jamás esperó estar. Pero quería más, siempre iba a querer más.

Mycroft estaba en la sala, con un montón de carpetas y papeles frente a él, leyendo un informe minuciosamente y subrayando este con un lápiz grafito. Sherlock entró a paso acelerado y cuando su hermano mayor le miró con el ceño fruncido, redujo la velocidad y se sentó en el sofá que estaba junto a él.

-¿qué haces? –preguntó Sherlock enarcando una ceja.

-Trabajo.

Se hizo un silencio breve. Sherlock inspiró y habló de manera directa.

-Quiero volver a vivir aquí, Mycroft. Estoy interesado en cursar una educación regular en Londres.

Mycroft miró a su hermano con perspicacia desde su lugar, dejando a un lado sus carpetas y apuntes e irguiéndose en su puesto.

-¿Tú solo? ¿Y dejar el circo?… ¿a qué se debe tan repentina decisión, hermanito?

Sherlock marcó un ritmo con sus dedos sobre el sofá y sostuvo la mirada de su hermano firmemente.

-Estuve conversando con Irene, ella se irá en un par de meses, cuando tenga la mayoría de edad. Quedaré sin compañera para el número de la tela aérea, además de que tengo apenas 15 años, y quisiera conocer la educación regular al menos durante el semestre de primavera.

Mycroft seguía mirando a su hermano con cierta suspicacia.

-Bieeen… ¿lo saben nuestros padres? ¿en qué escuela? ¿quieres que busque una para ti? ¿o tienes alguna escuela ya… en mente?

Sherlock negó con la cabeza con gesto inocente.

-Ve una, no tan refinada, no soy como tú. Que no usen uniformes. –Mycroft asintió en silencio y Sherlock se puso de pie- John vendrá de visita un par de días a casa durante las fiestas…

-¿Lo sabe mamá?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que vendrá tu… ¿qué es de ti? ¿Amigo? Y esto de que te quieres ir del circo.. ¿lo sabe?

-Por Dios, preguntas demasiado.

Sherlock sintió como se le encogía el estómago y antes de verse acorralado, salió de la sala dejando a su hermano solo.

.

Esperaba en la estación de trenes. John debió llegar hace quince minutos, y no había respondido su teléfono celular. Sherlock dio un par de vueltas alrededor de la boletería de la estación y volvió a consultar la hora en su teléfono. Escuchó un tren ingresar a la estación y miró expectante a las personas que iban saliendo del andén. Entre ellos vio entonces una cabeza rubia, y sintió un montón de cosas. Alivio por volver a verlo, ansiedad de que a cada momento se acercaba más a él y no sabría qué hacer, y algo tibio en el estómago que le daba la sensación de que se calmaría solo cuando tuviera a John frente a él. El cabello rubio del joven había crecido un poco, cubriendo parte de sus orejas, pero en el resto estaba exactamente igual. "Perfecto" pensó Sherlock. Se sintió incómodo pero al mismo tiempo feliz de haber pensado eso. Que John le parecía perfecto.

-Hey, ¿qué tal? –John le ofreció la mano a modo de saludo, Sherlock se le dio algo dubitativo y John entonces le abrazó sorpresivamente- te extrañé.

-Hola… -murmuró Sherlock oliendo el cuello de John profundamente.

-Ten, antes que lo olvide, feliz navidad.

Navidad había sido hace tres días, y John le traía un regalo envuelto en un papel simple color verde. Sherlock recibió el envoltorio y lo abrió sin mucho cuidado, sacando una bufanda azul marino.

-Harry me llevó de compras y pensé en ti cuando la vi y simplemente, la compré… - comentó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sherlock le devolvió una sonrisa tímida.

-Gracias, John... uh, no tengo regalo para ti… navidad me parece una festividad poco significa…

-Da igual, ven.

Entonces John depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

-Verte es regalo suficiente, gracias.

¿Su presencia como regalo? Nunca nadie le había dicho algo similar. Creyó no entenderlo del todo, pero John le estaba abrazando con energía y le había traído un presente. El corazón de Sherlock latía a toda velocidad y creyó estar con el rostro completamente rojo luego de ese beso que John le había dado frente a todos los desconocidos que pasaban por la estación. Entonces, y solo entonces la precipitada decisión de dejar el circo le pareció acertada, asentarse en Londres y estar cerca de John era la mejor idea que podía tener ahora.

-Cuéntame algo. –pidió Sherlock mientras iban caminando a su casa, entre el frío y en silencio.

-Bien… he avanzado en el proceso de admisión a la milicia… todo va muy bien y…

La milicia. John se iría a la milicia, sus planes y su vida seguían para él, mientras que Sherlock había decidido interrumpir sus planes por estar junto a él. Dejó de escuchar a John, mientras pensaba y repasaba escenarios, hipótesis y deducciones de su propio futuro y sus propias ideas.

De pronto y nuevamente, se sintió perdido.


	10. Edificios

**9\. Edificios**

 _Cuando la noche nos abandone_

 _y en el techo ya no veamos_

 _diseños cósmicos enlazados._

 _Sólo el cemento descascarando a los edificios._

 _me aterra el cansancio_

 _a los edificios en donde soñamos_

 _tú y yo._

 _._

Habían pasado unos meses. Varios meses.

-¿Entonces que sucedió?

-Todo comenzó a irse a la mierda.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé, pero cuéntame cómo…

John bebió un poco de su cerveza y miró el cielo.

-Año nuevo.

-Eso fue hace mucho…

-Sí, ahora solo es el final que tanto prolongué.

Greg encendió un cigarrillo.

-¿Entonces?

…

La noche de año nuevo. John estaba en casa de unos vecinos con su familia, y su plan era juntarse con Sherlock en el centro después de las 1 de la madrugada del nuevo año. El problema es que no se percató de la hora del reloj mientras abrazaba gente, bebía espumante y tiraba serpentinas en modo de fiesta. Cuando miró la hora, supo que ni aunque se fuera en el taxi más rápido de todos lograría estar a tiempo en el lugar donde acordó verse con su compañero. Y así fue, llegó 40 minutos tarde al centro y ni rastro había de Sherlock. John sacó su teléfono para llamarlo y preguntar si se había ido (si lo había hecho, daba igual pensó el rubio, pues el retraso había sido suyo) pero no hubo respuesta. De las miles de personas que habían disfrutado los fuegos artificiales de medianoche cerca del London Eye, muchos se habían dispersado y otros tomaban taxis con destinos a otras fiestas, probablemente. John miraba con los ojos muy abiertos entre el gentío que circulaba, pero no veía ni rastros de Sherlock entre ellos. Quizás solamente se había enojado y se había ido, por lo cual le escribió un mensaje a modo de disculpas. Estaba casi seguro de que si le escribía, recibiría sí o sí una respuesta por parte del joven. Pero en cambio, recibió una respuesta muy rara.

" ñf- hlep m plaedsflñ"

Sin pensarlo mucho, John comprendió inmediatamente que Sherlock estaba en problemas. Y quizás serios problemas. Salió caminando sin rumbo fijo, pues no tenía idea de donde podía ubicar a Sherlock. Caminó un poco alejándose del centro y del tumulto de gente que ya comenzaba a dispersarse mientras seguía llamando a Sherlock a su teléfono móvil, sin ningún éxito. Entonces se dio cuenta de que se encontraba caminando de regreso al parque donde había estado el circo durante la primavera pasada. El lugar estaba iluminado a lo largo del camino, pero a los lados estaba oscuro. Entre las sombras, se veían personas pululando por el sector encendiendo petardos y lanzándolos al cielo, cigarrillos y linternas. John se quedó parado ahí un rato, ya agotado de tanto caminar y entonces simplemente comenzó a gritar el nombre de Sherlock, no con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí, sino más bien con la angustia de no saber donde se encontraba.

Siguió avanzando por la penumbra del parque, acercándose sin querer a la zona donde antes había estado el circo. Encendió la linterna incorporada de su teléfono móvil más pendiente de salir de ahí que de encontrar a Sherlock, que podía estar en cualquier sitio.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio, bajo un árbol acurrucado. John palideció al verlo y corrió hacia él.

-¡Sherlock! ¡Dios mío, Sherlock! – lo volteó con brazos firmes para que lo mirara. El rostro del acróbata estaba pálido y tenía los labios morados- ¿Qué te pasó, qué te hicieron?

Pero el chico solo balbuceaba. John buscó su teléfono entre sus pertenencias y se sintió agradecido de que no tuviera código de bloqueo. Entonces llamó a Mycroft, la única persona que se le ocurrió contactar en un momento así. Los nervios lo carcomían, y el pulso de Sherlock era débil. No pasaron más de siete minutos cuando llegó una ambulancia cerca de donde estaban, pusieron a Sherlock sobre una camilla y se lo llevaron a urgencias. John no alcanzó a hacer nada, y Mycroft solamente lo miraba; luego le ofreció llevarlo hasta donde estaría el adolescente, pero John prefirió que le dieran la dirección e ir solo. Le asustaba la idea de estar con Mycroft dentro del mismo vehículo.

No supo nada de Sherlock hasta las 7am del día siguiente, cuando el adolescente despertó de su estado de inconsciencia. Había sido drogado en medio del London Eye por un sujeto desconocido que solo le había dado la mano. John seguía sintiéndose aterrado, pero ya no por Mycroft sino que por el hecho de que alguien fuera capaz de hacerle algo así a una persona. Sherlock abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a John con los labios fruncidos.

-llegaste tarde. –masculló. John se encogió de hombros- tú me encontraste, me quitaste el móvil y llamaste a mi hermano, pero no te viniste con él en el mismo auto, y no has dormido nada desde que me ingresaron a urgencias… - la voz de Sherlock era baja y grave. John bajó la mirada al saberse descubierto por su amigo.

-Bueno, ¿y qué te pasó a ti? – John volvió a sentarse y en ese momento entró una enfermera que se encargó de realizarle preguntas de rutina a Sherlock y luego a observar el suero que tenía junto a él. Ajustó la dosis y se retiró.

-Después de medianoche salí rápido de casa. El taxista fue el único que me dio la mano en todo el trayecto, cuando me dio el cambio por el viaje. No logro recordar su cara… no duré mucho rato consciente y solo pensé en que debía alejarme del sector…y tú no llegabas.

John se sintió sonrojar.

-¿John? –Mycroft entró al box donde su hermano se encontraba recostado en la camilla, pero lo ignoró descaradamente. – quisiera hablar con usted un momento.

John se cruzó de brazos, en clara posición de negación a tener un diálogo con el hermano mayor del acróbata.

-Podría interesarle.

Sherlock miraba fijamente la escena y John se sentía cada vez más incómodo, entonces decidió salir al pasillo. Mycroft era mucho más alto que John y su figura larga y delgada estaba marcada por una camisa de un suave rosa pastel que parecía deshecha. Mycroft tampoco había dormido nada luego del incidente con su hermano la noche del año nuevo.

-¿y bien?

-John, he sabido que usted ha sostenido una entrevista recientemente en la escuela militar, presentando su documentación y que además ha realizado diversos test de evaluación psicológica…

John endureció aún más la postura de su cuerpo.

-Solo quiero confirmarle que ha pasado todas las fases, y según mis contactos usted estaría ingresando a la escuela de especialidades de las fuerzas militares de Su Majestad…

John pestañeó un par de veces.

-¿En cristiano esto sería que…?

-En agosto próximo usted partirá a la escuela como interno, se preparará tanto para servir a su país y a la Reina, según sus ambiciones y habilidades.

El rubio esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Disculpa, no sé por qué de pronto creí que esto tendría algo que ver con Sherlock… estoy… vaya.

-Tiene que ver con mi hermano. Verá John, Sherlock decidió dejar el circo y cursar su educación en esta ciudad en una escuela regular hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad. No me cabe duda de que su decisión no ha sido motivada por algún disgusto que haya sentido con la vida que lleva en el circo, sino que más bien… con otros factores – dijo arrastrando las últimas tres palabras y dándole a John una mirada acusadora- usted comprenderá, ¿no? Por lo tanto, espero que usted sea lo suficientemente responsable de informarle a mi hermano qué pasos está dando su vida justo ahora.

John perdió la capacidad de respirar por un momento. Mycroft pasó junto a él, dando la conversación por terminada dejando al rubio con una sensación nauseabunda entre la alegría de tener la certeza de una "fuente directa" de que ya estaba prácticamente dentro del servicio militar, pero al mismo tiempo de angustia frente a la decisión que había tomado Sherlock (y que no le había notificado). Lo peor de todo, si volvía a entrar a aquella habitación donde el joven acróbata se recuperaba, se delataría solo con mirarlo a la cara. Por esa misma razón, John simplemente decidió desaparecer del hospital y regresar a su casa. No le dio ninguna explicación a Sherlock, solo dejó el móvil con Mycroft que estaba en el pasillo firmando algunos documentos por su hermano y se fue.

Una semana después y sin previo aviso, Sherlock Holmes estaba parado en la puerta de su casa. Su madre había salido a atender la puerta, pero no lo dejó entrar pues quería corroborar con el mismo John que conocía a aquel peculiar chico que estaba ahí parado. John salió pálido a recibir a su amigo.

-Sherl… ¿qué haces aquí? – El rubio tenía la cara blanca de la sorpresa.

-¡John! ¿todo bien? - el aludido no respondió- veo que sí. – dijo en tono irónico.

-No puedes estar aquí…- masculló John mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí, quedando con Sherlock en el porche de su casa.

-Ni tú tampoco tenías por qué abandonarme en urgencias, aún sabiendo que estaba bajo los efectos de una droga que me fue administrada contra mi propia voluntad…

-Me asusté – explicó John.

-¿El soldado se asustó? –ironizó Sherlock. John se quedó en silencio. – Mycroft no me lo dijo, pero es un idiota, solo lo miras y sabes lo que tiene en la cabeza. Entonces, ¿tienes algo que decirme?

John seguía helado y muy callado, pensando en las palabras que debería decir ahora

-Sherlock, tengo noticias…

-También yo – dijo el pelinegro enderezando su postura para ganar altura. John lo miró algo preocupado.

-Me admitieron en la milicia. Es oficial, recibí una carta certificada esta mañana.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos. Sherlock solo miraba fijamente a John. Lo que tenía que decirle (y para lo que había ido a su casa) era para informarle que comenzaría el semestre de primavera en una escuela cercana a la de John en el centro de Londres. No le iba a contar nada de las condiciones que había establecido, ni que Mycroft lo había amenazado con que no podría volver al circo hasta tener la mayoría de edad, ni que había dejado a Irene sola en el show y que esta también había decidido renunciar y había desaparecido desde entonces. Sherlock había hecho un sacrificio, un sacrificio que ahora no serviría para nada porque John, que decía que tanto lo quería, seguía haciendo su vida. Lo que no sabía, es que John ya sabía gran parte de todo eso gracias a Mycroft.

¿Era eso lo que hacía la gente? ¿Era parte de querer? Sherlock de pronto se sintió incómodo. John seguía mirándolo fijamente, buscando una respuesta o algo en la cara del pelinegro, que solo atinó a devolverle una mirada llena de indiferencia.

-Bien, ¿Y cuando te vas?

-Agosto de este año, cuando terminen las vacaciones. Terminaré la secundaria y luego debo partir.

Sherlock asintió en silencio.

-Disculpa… ¿quieres que nos vemos en otra ocasión? Podríamos ir al cine, o podría ir a verte un día al circo… dondequiera que estén ahora.

Sherlock que seguía mirando fijamente a John entonces habló.

-No volveré al circo, John.

-¿¡Qué!? – pese a saberlo, de todos modos el rubio quería una explicación de la boca de Sherlock.

-Dejé el circo para cursar una educación formal aquí en Londres durante este año. – explicó tranquilamente.

\- ¿por qué hiciste eso, Sherlock?

\- Dijiste que me querías, creí que dejarías de hacer algunas cosas por intentar… no lo sé.

-Pero… joder… sabías que la milicia era mi sueño. Lo viste cuando me conociste, cuando nos encontramos en el circo… Sherlock…

-Fue irresponsable de mi parte haber creído en eso… - musitó Sherlock.

-Sí, fue muy irresponsable. ¡Dios, Sherlock, debiste haberme hablado! – John se afirmó la cabeza con ambas manos mientras daba vueltas en círculos. Respiró hondo un par de veces y entonces volvió a mirar a Sherlock.

-Hablamos otro día. – dijo Sherlock y se dio media vuelta camino a la calle casi corriendo por la acera- ¡Y no me sigas! – ordenó. John se quedó en el porche, confundido y frustrado. Entró a su casa nuevamente y quiso subir corriendo a su cuarto, evitando dar explicaciones a su familia, pero su madre lo esperaba inmediatamente junto a la escalera.

-¿quién era ese chico, hijo?

John se dio vuelta y miró a su madre intentando mantener un gesto indiferente.

-Nadie… eh, solo un chico de la escuela que está ansioso por entrar al equipo de rugby esta primavera…

-¿por qué no lo hiciste pasar?

-No era nadie, mamá. –masculló John y subió a su cuarto. Necesitaba estar solo, sentirse enojado y frustrado un rato y pensar muy bien en las decisiones que debería tomar en el futuro.

No podía dejar el ejército, ni siquiera por una cosa de que fuera su sueño de toda la vida, sino porque no sabía qué hacer en el caso de quedarse en la ciudad. No tenía dinero para ir a la universidad y aunque trabajara, le resultaría casi imposible sostener la carrera de medicina junto con un trabajo que le alcanzara para pagar mes a mes una universidad y al mismo tiempo, mantenerse. Si lo pensaba en un sentido técnico, la milicia le daría todo (hasta la ropa y la comida) y la decisión de Sherlock además de apresurada, había sido demasiado infantil, lo cual le hacía sentirse aún más enojado.

¿Volvería a ver a Sherlock? Lo mejor sería hablar con él, aunque este no quisiera saber nada de nada. Llegar a un acuerdo quizás, podrían arreglar las cosas y podrían seguir juntos en esa relación sin nombre en la cual John hasta antes de año nuevo se sentía tan cómodo y feliz.

…

-Pero no hubo arreglo, ¿no es así? – Greg había terminado de fumar su tercer cigarrillo. John había terminado su cerveza hace un rato, pero ya no quería beber más.

-Nop. Después de eso apenas hablamos durante las vacaciones de invierno. Mycroft me dijo en qué escuela podía ubicarlo, pero cuando quise ir y le mandé un mensaje, Sherlock dijo que no quería que me acercara. Aún así nos vimos un par de veces más durante lo que va del año, pero solo hablábamos banalidades… cosas sin importancia.

-Está enojado contigo, compañero.

-Ay mira, no me digas. –se burló John.

-¿Vendrá mañana?

John se encogió de hombros.

-Sería dramático como su estilo, pero también triste, y no quiere exponerse a emociones. –analizó John.

Al día siguiente John se marcharía al norte de Inglaterra en tren, a la escuela de especialidades de las fuerzas militares de Su Majestad (*) toda su familia, Greg incluido, lo irían a dejar hasta la estación. Había juntado algo de dinero para llevar consigo, pero desde que pusiera un pie en ese tren pasaría a ser dueño completo y absoluto de su vida y sus decisiones.

-Déjalo ir. Está asumiendo las consecuencias de su decisión y tú mañana comenzarás a asumir las tuyas. Mejor bebe un poco más mientras puedas. ¿Cuándo es tu primera salida para volver a casa?

-En quince días. – Respondió John mientras abría otra cerveza y bebía. Brindó con Greg y continuaron conversando en el patio de su casa bajo un cielo despejado de un otoño que apenas comenzaba a asomarse.

La mañana siguiente fue ajetreada. John tenía lista su maleta llena solamente de ropa interior, calcetines, libros, un par de cuadernos y lapiceras. Todo lo demás lo recibiría una vez dentro de la escuela. El problema fue llegar a la estación y pasar por el mar de gente de la estación de Waterloo y no perder de vista a sus padres, a Harry y a Greg en el intento. En un momento los tres jóvenes caminaban muy juntos y conversaban animadamente.

-Es como ir a Hogwarts, John. Piensa que te convertirás en el mejor brujo de tu generación y derrotarás al malvado Lord…no lo sé ¿con quién estamos en guerra ahora, Greg?

-A Hogwarts te vas desde King's Cross, Harry. Tu chiste no tiene sentido. –masculló John.

-Engreído. – Dijo Harry haciendo una mueca.

De pronto el teléfono de John comenzó a sonar. Era Sherlock. ¿Sabía que se iba hoy? Probablemente. Miró a Greg de soslayo, como sospechando algo.

-¿Sigues hablando con Mycroft?

-¿Quién es Mycroft, una chica? – Preguntó Harry- suena como una chica elegante.

-Cállate Harry. –espetó John. Greg simplemente se hizo el desentendido, lo cual le dio la razón.

John contestó el teléfono, quedándose atrás y haciendo señas a los otros para que siguieran avanzando.

-¿Sí?

-¿John? – Escuchó la voz de barítono al otro lado del teléfono.- Sé que hoy te vas al ejército yo solo... quería decir que te deseo suerte en esta nueva etapa.

-¿Estás aquí? – preguntó repentinamente ansioso el rubio, mirando en todas direcciones.

-No. – Contestó Sherlock- estoy en casa. Pero Mycroft insistió en que te llamara. Solo quería decirte eso; ten un buen viaje.

-Pues… gracias. Regreso en quince días de todos modos, podríamos no lo sé… vernos, tomar una taza de té si estás en Londres.

-Ahí se verá… Debo cor…

-Sherlock, Sherlock… - John estaba con el pulso elevado, casi desesperado por mantener la conversación.

-¿Sí?

\- Espero que seas el mejor en la escuela. – fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

-Adiós John. – fue todo y la llamada se cortó.

John se quedó un rato parado entre el gentío, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Podría volver a llamarlo, pero era muy probable que desviara la llamada al buzón de voz. Podría enviarle un mensaje de texto, pero no sabía que decir. De pronto se sentía abrumado y triste.

Fue despedido de la estación a las 11am, miraba por la ventana de su puesto hacia el andén mientras Harry le hacía señas para que llamara apenas pudiera, y mientras su madre y su padre lo miraban abrazándose. Greg solamente se había despedido agitando una vez la mano y ahora lo miraba con las manos en los bolsillos. El tren se movía lentamente, y pronto John se vio cruzando el Támesis para luego simplemente entrar en un túnel. Estaba listo, iba camino a la escuela militar para hacerse médico.

Una vez que el tren se fue, los padres de John y Harry salieron de inmediato de la estación, Greg se quedó un rato pues se moría del hambre y no quería esperar llegar a casa. Se metió al primer local que encontró junto al andén y mientras esperaba su café de la máquina automática, vio una cara conocida entre los muebles de revistas.

-¿Eres Sherlock? –dijo sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

El aludido fingió indiferencia.

-Te he visto en fotos, eres Sherlock, ¿no? – entonces este le miró rápidamente para luego seguir mirando revistas.

-Depende si las fotos te las mostró John o Mycroft – dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba y ojeaba una revista con absoluto desinterés.

-¿Viniste a ver a John? – preguntó Greg.

Entonces Sherlock levantó la mirada y se quedó quieto. Greg dio un paso atrás, algo intimidado por esa mirada cromática y escrutadora que el joven le daba en ese instante.

-Nunca le digas que estuve aquí. – le advirtió con una voz grave y algo amenazante.

Pasó junto a él y pagó la revista que llevaba en la mano y salió de la tienda.

-Oye, pero… - Greg se quedó con las palabras en la boca mientras Sherlock salía del local, botó la revista al primer basurero que encontró y siguió caminando a toda velocidad a la salida de la estación, aún compungido por haber visto a John ahí, riendo, tomándose fotos con su familia, siendo feliz porque comenzaba a cumplir su sueño. Un sueño que no fue capaz de dejar por él (y qué quería, ¿qué John se quedara en la ciudad? ¿Qué aceptara toda la ayuda que él estaba dispuesto a brindarle pero que nunca se lo dijo?)

Ahora solo quedaba comenzar el semestre de otoño en la escuela, y sobrevivir a esta y a la pesadilla viva de su hermano. Si alguna vez había dudado si abrir o no su corazón, su casi relación con John le había mostrado el camino, era mejor que no. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Alejarse de toda emoción, abrazar la razón y sobrevivir en un mundo de gente idiota y sentimental sería algo difícil, pero él era Sherlock Holmes, así que por supuesto que podría hacerlo.

* * *

Notas:

La canción del comienzo es de (Me Llamo) Sebastián. (sí, así se llama jajajaja)

(*): no tengo idea si se dice así o no, yo solo estoy inventando jaja.

a estas alturas de la vida, ya mejor no prometo nada. Solo gracias a quienes están por seguir aquí.


	11. Chapter 11

Ahora que soy profesional y tengo empleo, ha sido un poco difícil echar a volar la imaginación. Sin embargo, siempre pienso en esta historia y le voy añadiendo detalles.

Espero volver a subir pronto nuevos capítulos. Espero que ustedes sigan por ahí, queriendo leer más.

Saludos.

D


End file.
